Huyendo del Destino
by Night Star Aurummind
Summary: Destinada a repetir la historia, Emily Tukwood se encontrará entre el león y la serpiente al igual que su predecesora: Rowena Ravenclaw. "Tu unión con el heredero de slytherin se acerca, mi niña. Ese es tu destino" GWXOC, DMXOC
1. Los leones, la bruja y el sombrero?

Los diálogos aparecerán entre guiones, los pensamientos entre comillas y las notas del autor entre paréntesis y aclaradas con el abreviación N/a

**_Los diálogos aparecerán entre guiones, los pensamientos entre comillas y las notas del autor entre paréntesis y aclaradas con el abreviación N/a._**

**_Resumen: Este fic se inicia antes de que Harry inicie Hogwarts y se trata de Emily Tukwood, una Griffindor que por azares del destino (o no) inicia su primer curso a los 10 años. Participa de las andanzas de nuestros bromistas favoritos, Fred y George, y se vuelve amiga del niño que vivió. Pero su pasado, mejor dicho el de sus antepasados, influirá significativamente en su vida y en una misión que deberá realizar. Durante su estancia en el colegio se verá involucrada sentimentalmente con dos personas que la ayudarán y al mismo tiempo le dificultarán cumplir su misión, el único problema es que ella no sabe cuál es o qué papel jugará en la futura guerra que decidirá el futuro del mundo mágico._**

**_Capítulo 1: Los Leones, La Bruja y El Sombrero??_**

**_Era 1º de Septiembre y Expreso de Hogwarts ya había abandonado la plataforma 9 y 3/4. En un compartimiento solitario, una muchacha de 10 años observaba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos._**

**_"No puede ser, yo no puedo ir... Debió haber un error, todavía no tengo edad para ir. Seguro que cuando me siente allí y explore mi mente me dirá que no puede enviarme a ninguna casa porque soy muy joven"._**

**_EmilyTukwood había recibido su carta el día de su cumpleaños nº 10, el 26 de Abril, cosa extraña ya que nunca antes en la historia un niño menor de 11 años había recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Su madre, una célebre fabricante de pociones de belleza, había ido personalmente a hablar con el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore ( N/a: quién más si no?! ), sobre el tema._**

**_Resultó que no había error, ella fue iniciada en la instrucción mágica precozmente debido a la significativa manifestación de la misma a muy temprana edad, por lo que era importante que la aprendiera a controlar a la brevedad si no pondría en riesgo el anonimato del mundo mágico frente a los muggles._**

**_Mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos dorados ella recordaba su primera manifestación de magia. Ella estaba en el Jardín de Infantes cuando sucedió ( N/a: para los que no lo saben es el Kinder Garten). Ella estaba hamacándose cuando de repente la vieja cadena de la hamaca se cortó y salió despedida por los aires. Entonces inconscientemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a desear poder volar, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al verse planeando frente a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros menores de 5 años. Miró su espalda y soltó un gritito de alegría ¡Le habían salido alas! Sí, unas alas blancas que respondían a lo que ella deseaba. _**

_**Aún recordaba la expresión de su madre cuando la llamaron al trabajo desesperados porque no sabían lo que sucedía. Ante esta imagen Emily sonrió. Un grupo especial del ministerio había tenido que ir a desmemorizar a todos los "espectadores" de su show. De vuelta en casa su madre le habló del mundo mágico e incluso la llevó a trabajar con ella y le enseñó el Callejón Diagon. Lo único de lo que ella siempre lamentó fue que su padre era un muggle que las había abandonado, a su madre y a ella, al enterarse de lo que eran. Las dejó al poco tiempo que ella nació. Jamás lo volvieron a ver. **_

_**En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Emily salió de su ensoñación, un muchacho pelirrojo acababa de entrar, tenía cabello corto y ojos cafés, era de mediana estatura y era bastante atractivo, llevaba puesto unos jeans y un sweater azul Francia tejido a mano con una gran letra G dorada. La chica quedó anonadada.**_

_**- Lo siento, pero todos los demás compartimientos están llenos, ¿te molestaría que mi hermano y yo nos sentemos aquí?-preguntó el muchacho.**_

_**- N..o, no me molesta.- dijo Emily nerviosamente.**_

_**- Gracias- dijo haciendo una seña a alguien que estaba aparentemente en el pasillo- por cierto mi nombre es George, George Weasley. Mi hermano está comprando algunas golosinas a la señora del carrito, en un momento viene ¿ cómo te llamas ?**_

_**- Yo... me llamo Emily...Tukwood. Mucho gusto.**_

_**- Igualmente, ¿ es tu primer año en Hogwarts ?**_

_**- Sí, ¿y el tuyo?**_

_**- El mío es el segundo, junto con mi hermano, ambos vamos a Griffindor, ¿ tienes idea a que casa irás?**_

_**- No aún no lo sé, mientras que no sea a Slytherin...**_

_**- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- La interrumpió- Mi gemelo y yo pensamos exactamente igual.**_

_**-¿ Dijiste un gemelo? Wow!!- Dijo sorprendida- Debe ser genial tener un hermano!**_

_**- Sí, supongo... pero no cuando tienes seis, con Fred, así se llame mi gemelo, no hay ningún problema somos algo así como una sola persona, estamos muy compenetrados... Pero con mis otros hermanos no tanto talvez con Charlie y Bill, los mayores, sí pero con los demás no.**_

_**- Te lo digo porque soy hija única, pero la relación con hermanos es muy especial puede ser buena o mala pero por lo menos no estás solo.**_

_**George se quedó un poco sorprendido, pese a ser menor que ella la chica de ojos verdes sentado frente a él acababa de decir algo muy cierto y profundo.**_

_**- Tienes razón, si no fuera por mis hermanos no tendría a quién molestar, con quien meterme en problemas o hacer travesuras.**_

_**- Al parecer no eres tan tranquilo como pensé- dijo sonriendo.**_

_**- No la verdad que no jejeje. Te sorprenderías, mi hermano y yo tenemos una reputación muy particular en el colegio, somos lo que se llamaría un dolor de cabeza para los profesores y principalmente el celador, pero eso tiene sus ventajas- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa- Conocemos más secretos y pasadizos que cualquier estudiante que esté en Hogwarts.**_

_**Así siguieron hablando por unos minutos, Emily no podía creer las aventuras que le contaba George. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la cantidad de secretos que guardaba Hogwarts y que ella deseaba descubrir.**_

_**Pero un muchacho idéntico a George entró en el compartimiento y los interrumpió. Estaba vestido igual que George sólo que llevaba un sweater verde con una F dorada y cargado de golosinas y algunos chascos. "Ese debe ser Fred".**_

_**Se presentaron y hablaron un rato. Fred resultó ser igual a su hermano sólo que mucho más bromista. Estuvieron riendo y contándose historias de sus familias hasta que se hizo de noche. Entonces un muchacho de 14 años entró en el compartimiento, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y en su túnica había un escudo dorado y escarlata que combinaba con su cabello rojizo. Era delgado y alto, y su rostro reflejaba severidad pese a ser tan joven.**_

_**- ¿¡Muchachos por qué aún no están vestidos ya estamos llegando!?- Dijo Percy Weasley- Niña, tú eres de primer año ¿verdad?- Emily asintió- Vístete rápido tú te bajas antes.**_

_**- Relájate Percy- Dijeron Fred y George al unísono.**_

_**- Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer, aún no eres prefecto por si no te diste cuenta.- Dijo George.**_

_**- Si sigues así te volverás oficialmente el tipo más aburrido de todo Hogwarts.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**Percy les respondió con una mueca. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se dirigió a Emily.**_

_**- Si no quieres pasarte el año en detención te recomiendo que te juntes con mejores personas.**_

_**- ¡¿Con quién?!- Dijo enojada por el comentario del Weasley.- ¡¿Con alguien como tú?! ¡Jamás! Ellos son mejores personas que tú, podrán ser revoltosos y les encantará lucir sus habilidades para divertir a los demás, pero por lo menos no se creen superiores ni son aburridos como tú!**_

_**Los tres Weasleys se quedaron boquiabiertos ante los argumentos de la niña que tenían enfrente de ellos. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban determinación y valentía mientras que sus rizos dorados le daban un toque de gracia y pureza.**_

_**Percy se había quedado sin palabras, era la primera persona, a parte de los gemelos, que le había dicho esa dolorosa verdad. Abandonó el compartimiento cerrando la puerta con fuerza y enojo. Fred y George se miraron, en sus rostros se dibujó una sonrisa.**_

_**- Nunca antes alguien nos había defendido así- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Ni había hecho enojar tanto a Percy- Agregó su gemelo, lo que hizo que Emily se enrojeciera.**_

_**- Tienes agallas.**_

_**- Y valentía sin duda, parecías un león a punto de devorarse a su presa.**_

_**- Seguro irás a Griffindor.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.**_

_**- Se los agradezco.- Dijo Emily.- Pero sólo dije la verdad, ese chico era insoportable ¿Qué no sabe relajarse?**_

_**Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, luego cruzaron sus miradas. Emily pudo distinguir un brillo en sus ojos.**_

_**- ¡Oficialmente estás dentro!.- Exclamaron.**_

_**- Eh?!Dentro de qué?- preguntó extrañada.**_

_**- Pues de nuestro grupo.-Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Claro si tu quieres.-Agregó George.**_

_**- Se refieren a hacer excursiones nocturnas, descubrir secretos, aventurarse en el Bosque Prohibido y gastarle un par de bromas a los de Slytherin y a algunos profesores, ¿ Qué tan seguido los atrapan?**_

_**- Sólo una de diez, si bien nuestra fama es bien reconocida sólo nos han atrapado pocas veces pero sólo cuando realizamos ambiciosos "proyectos".- Dijo George.**_

_**- Pero si no te molesta no llevarte el crédito de nuestras andanzas, puedes ser nuestra cómplice en cubierto, nos cubres de vez en cuando, participas de nuestros proyectos en el anonimato y no vas a detención.- Propuso Fred.**_

_**- ¿Por qué lo hacen y por qué les interesa que no vaya a detención?- Preguntó extrañada.**_

_**- Sencillamente por tres razones, ejem ejem dile Fred.**_

_**- En primer lugar nos defendiste ante Percy y no permitiste que su opinión influyera en tu juicio, esa es una actitud de amiga, y una muy leal.- Este comentario hizo que Emily se vuelva a ruborizar.- Segunda razón, necesitamos a alguien con tus cualidades en nuestro grupo, valentía, lealtad, inteligencia, aventurera y divertida...**_

_**- ¿Cómo saben eso de mí?**_

_**- Estuvimos hablando durante horas y nos dimos cuenta por la forma de hablar y comportarte que eres de los nuestros.**_

_**- Ni hablar de la mirada que pusiste cuando te hablamos de los secretos que poseía el castillo, eso nos dio la pista de que eras aventurera y curiosa.- Concluyó George.**_

_**Emily estaba sorprendida, la habían leído como un libro. Y más importante aún, la consideraban una posible y buena amiga. **_

_**-¿ Y la última razón?**_

_**- Necesitamos a alguien discreto...**_

_**- Alguien a quien los profesores le crean cualquier cosa...-Lo interrumpió Fred.**_

_**- Una buena estudiante, que si bien puede ser vista con nosotros no debe ser atrapada durante nuestras travesuras y que los profesores confíen en ella.- Concluyeron los pelirrojos.**_

_**- Mmm...- Emily se quedó pensativa, la oferta era interesante no lo podía negar, se divertiría y no se metería en problemas.-...Caballeros, me han convencido, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?**_

_**Los gemelos sonrieron su nueva amiga ahora era su socia, ya no estarían solos en sus asuntos, pero ahora debían enseñarle todo lo que sabían, desde el secreto de su éxito hasta sus habilidades, tendrían que entrenarla.**_

_**- Emily, si resultas ir a Griffindor mañana por la tarde te enseñaremos todos los rincones de Hogwarts.- Dijo George. **_

_**- Díganme Emy, así me decían mis amigos, por lo menos antes de verme sobrevolar el patio del recreo jejeje.**_

_**Por la mirada de sus amigos dedujo que debía contarles la historia que cambió su vida para siempre. Luego de que le contaran algunos datos sobre Hogwarts, como los nombres de los profesores y la ubicación de las aulas y pasadizos. y mostrarle el Mapa del Merodeador, los gemelos la dejaron cambiarse tranquila en el compartimiento mientras ellos iban a abastecerse con golosinas al carrito.**_

_**Cuando terminó de cambiarse, el tren se detuvo, Fred y George se despidieron de ella y le dijeron que tenía que bajarse ya que iría junto con los demás alumnos de 1º año en bote a Hogwarts, donde el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandaría a una de las cuatro casas.**_

_**Como todos los años, Hagrid los condujo al castillo, donde en la entrada del imponente edificio los aguardaba una bruja vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda, era la vice directora Minerva Mcgonagall ( N/a: Quién va a ser si no). La bruja los guió al Gran Salón, donde en una silla reposaba un viejo sombrero. La ceremonia de selección comenzó, durante ésta Emily intentó encontrar al los gemelos entre la gente, por sus miradas inquietas y la sonrisa que le dirigieron, estaban rogando que la enviaran a su casa. **_

_**- ¡Tukwood, Emily!**_

_**Dio un paso al frente algo indecisa, miró a la profesora y hacia la mesa donde estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello y barba plateada y unos anteojos en forma de medialuna. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con mucha atención. Emy se sentó en la silla muy nerviosa y Mcgonagall le colocó el sombrero.**_

_**- ¡Qué mente tan particular!- Escuchó en su oído.- Abierta, capaz, inteligente y valiosa, muy buena para Ravenclaw, tu mente responde como ninguna otra a sus ideales y exigencias; también veo un gran sentido de lealtad, pero lo más impresionante es tu valor, tus ansias de aventuras y gran curiosidad. **_

_**Vicky tenía miedo no quería ir a Ravenclaw, quería ir con sus nuevos amigos.**_

_**- Pero tiene cierto afán por romper con lo común, quieres ser original, tu determinación y revolucionaria personalidad, sin mencionar que deseas ir con ellos me demuestra que debes estar allí, sólo no olvides de buscar quién eres, tu pasado y tu futuro podría estar en tu presente. Tras este consejo te asigno a ...¡Griffindor!- Gritó el sombrero.**_

_**Una de las mesas estalló en aplausos y silbidos, provocados principalmente por Fred y George. Ella se fue a sentar a su lado mientras otros griffindors la felicitaban, entre ellos un pelirrojo con la insignia de prefecto, cabello rojizo, una amable sonrisa y un rostro cubierto de pecas.**_

_**- El es nuestro hermano Charlie, prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch de griffindor.- Dijo George en su oído, lo que le provocó un escalofrío a Emy.**_

_**Durante el banquete y tras haber finalizado la ceremonia de selección y el discurso del director, que recién ahí se dio cuenta de que el hombre que le había sonreído era Dumbledore, los chicos comenzaron a hablar animadamente.**_

_**- Así que ella es su nueva amiga, eh?- Preguntó Charlie.- Traten de no meterla en demasiados problemas.**_

_**Emily no podía creer que Charlie fuese tan diferente de Percy, a pesar de ser prefecto se tomaba las travesuras de sus hermanos como algo normal y emocionante, pero no los ayudaba ya que su vida tenía demasiadas emociones, como su futura carrera en la cual estudiaría dragones.**_

_**Así comenzó su formación en Hogwarts, con dos nuevos amigos, muchas aventuras por delante y un extraño mensaje del Sombrero Seleccionador, no podía evitar preguntarse a que se refería con "tu pasado y tu futuro podría estar en tu presente". **_


	2. El Niño que Vivió y La Nueva Misión

Los diálogos aparecerán entre guiones, los pensamientos entre comillas y las notas del autor entre paréntesis y aclaradas con el abreviación N/a

_**Capítulo 2: "El Niño que Vivió y la misión de Dumbledore"**_

_**Durante su primer año en el colegio, Emy se aprendió todos los pasadizos que conocían los gemelos, así como unos nuevos, inició varios negocios turbios con ellos como traer dulces de contrabando desde Honeydukes o chascos de Zonko ( N/a: Sin mencionar los que inventaban..jeje...). Mientras que los Weasleys eran considerados un dolor de cabeza para los profesores, ella era la alumna más aplicada de su clase y la futuro premio anual según la mayoría de sus profesores ( N/a: era una onda Hermione.). Lo único que siempre se preguntaron sus amigos era cómo hacía para encontrarse tiempo para estudiar entre sus incursiones al bosque prohibido y sus "proyectos". La verdad era que los tres tenían mucho tiempo libre, la única diferencia era que ella no se la pasaba yendo a Hogsemeade todos los días ni participaba de la venta de sus productos ya que debía mantenerse en el anonimato, eso sí obtenía algunas ganancias.**_

_**Ese verano lo paso en la Madriguera, donde conoció a toda la familia Weasley. Iniciado su segundo curso conoció a Harry y a Hermione, con quienes estableció una sólida amistad, junto con Ron. Si bien su relación con los slytherins nunca fue demasiado buena ya que eran las víctimas de sus bromas, Emy pensaba que no los odiaba ni eran tan despreciables como decían hasta que conoció a Draco Malfoy. Su encuentro fue un choque bastante desagradable para ambos.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Emily estaba hablando con el trío de amigos y los gemelos durante el desayuno cuando un apuesto y joven slytherin se les acercó junto con su grupo de amigos.**_

_**- Miren chicos aquí están el cara rajada y su club de admiradores, la comelibros, la rata, sus hermanos y ...-Draco se enmudeció, nunca antes había hablado con Emy por lo que no sabía su nombre ni tenía un insulto preparado para ella.**_

_**Pero al contrario de Malfoy, Emily sí había escuchado de él , y vaya que sí, arrogante, caprichoso y consentido, eso era lo que se rumoreaba en la torre de Griffindor, mientras que en el baño de las chicas se decía que era uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio, pese a ser sólo de primer año. Esos comentarios combinados con la actitud de Malfoy la asqueaban, por lo que ella había preparado rápidamente un contraataque antes de que él la insultara, además en defensa de sus amigos. **_

_**- Malfoy, ¿ qué no tienes insultos más imaginativos? Pero claro, qué se puede esperar de un niño mimado, arrogante y cobarde que necesita a sus dos guardaespaldas para acercarse a intentar divertirse a costa de los demás.**_

_**- No metas tus narices donde no te llaman.- Dijo Draco, el comentario de la desconocida le había herido el orgullo y lo peor era que no sabía como devolverle el favor.**_

_**- Me meto todo lo que quiero, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo eres un cobarde que se siente importante molestando a los demás!!**_

_**Los amigos de Emily no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, por lo menos el trío ya que los gemelos ya habían tenido la oportunidad o varias oportunidades de ver a la rubia así principalmente cuando se pasaban del límite. Para ésto Draco estaba rojo de ira e intentó tomar su varita, pero la ojiverde ya se le había adelantado.**_

_**- ¿ Piensas enfrentarte a alguien de 2º, Malfoy? Yo no creo que eso sea muy inteligente de tu parte, a menos claro que seas tan bueno como Hermione.**_

_**Draco estaba más rojo, cómo pudo compararla con la sangre sucia de Granger, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo cuando ella gritó:**_

_**-¡¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!**_

_**Draco cayó de bauces contra el piso, en ese momento Goyle y Crabbe intentaron atacar a Emily, pero otros dos hechizos los inmovilizaron. Éstos los habían producido George y Harry para defender a su amiga.**_

_**- ¡Señorita Victoria Tukwood, cómo osa pelearse con la serpiente más tonta de Hogwarts, me he decepcionado!- Dijo Fred imitando la voz de Mcgonagall a lo que Emy le dio un codazo.**_

_**- Emily eso fue peligroso, tuviste suerte de que ningún profesor te haya visto o peor pudiste salir lastimada.-Ahora era la voz de Hermione la que la regañaba en ausencia de su profesora.**_

_**- ¡Eso fue genial!-Dijo Ron.**_

_**- Parece que Malfoy te agregará a su lista de personas favoritas.-Dijo George sarcástico.**_

_**- Eso le enseñará a pensarlo dos veces antes de molestarnos.- Dijo la rubia.**_

_**Así abandonaron el salón entre risas y alabanzas a la chica. Pero no contaron con el odio del rubio que estaba petrificado contra el piso.**_

_**" ¡Me las pagarás Emily Tukwood, juro que algún día te arrepentirás por haberte burlado de Draco Malfoy!"**_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

_**Desde ese día ninguno de los dos paró de molestarse, su enemistad se basaba en insultos y bromas crueles. Emily recordaba como una de sus mejores bromas la que planeo en su 3º curso como una venganza por haber llamado a su mejor amiga sangre sucia.**_

_**Había inventado, con ayuda de los gemelos un elixir que hacía que el que lo bebiera rebelara secretos tontos y vergonzosos, era una mezcla de Veritaserum con hierbas que, por sí solas, producían que te comportaras como un completo idiota y lo peor es que estás conciente de ello y no lo puedes evitar.**_

_**Logró poner unas gotas en su jugo de calabaza sin que se diera cuenta cuando éste intentaba ridiculizar a Hermione. Bueno lo que sucedió se lo pueden imaginar, Malfoy comenzó a decir cosas como que en su baúl guardaba un osito de peluche que abrasaba cuando había una tormenta eléctrica o que en primer año se había sentido atraído por Milicent Bullstrode. Ante esto último la mitad del comedor había estallado en risas, las cuales continuaron las siguientes semanas. **_

_**Pero Malfoy tampoco era un santo, siempre buscaba una oportunidad para hacer sufrir tanto a ella como a sus amigos. Si no aprovechaba que Emily estaba distraída para lanzarle algún hechizo.**_

_**Pero dejando de lado a su "amiguito", ella había alcanzado un gran nivel pese a su corta edad, es más varias veces intentó seguir al trío de amigos en sus aventuras, pero nunca se hizo presente en ellas hasta su 4º año, cuando por azares del destino se enteró que Sirius Black era inocente y que Petigrew se había reunido con Voldemort.**_

_**Esto último fueron los acontecimientos que repasaba ella en su mente antes de entrar en el despacho del director, donde había sido citada. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y se encontró con Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio acariciando suavemente a Fawkes, el fenix.**_

_**- Supongo que se imagina por lo que la cité aquí Srita. Tukwood.**_

_**- ¿Por saber más de lo que debería?- Dijo temerosa.**_

_**El director soltó una pequeña risa y le sonrió.**_

_**- Todo lo contrario, es tiempo de que sepa algunas cosas de vital importancia para los tiempos que se avecinan.**_

_**- ¿Se refiere al posible regreso del innombrable?- Dumbledore asintió.- Más o menos se lo que va a decirme pero ¿dónde encajo yo en todo esto?**_

_**- Por ahora no puedo darte todas las respuestas. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué ingresaste al colegio con tan solo 10 años?**_

_**Siempre se había hecho esa pregunta, pero los únicos que sabían de su particular situación eran su madre, el director, Mcgonagall y ella.**_

_**- Sí, muchas veces pero parece que ahora encontraré la respuesta ¿ no es así?**_

_**- Exactamente, tú eres uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, caso de magia precoz, tus poderes despertaron antes de lo normal. Además comenzaste a manipularlos en muy poco tiempo, por lo que tu madre y yo creímos conveniente iniciar tu instrucción antes. Pero hay otra razón, yo siempre sospeché que Voldemort regresaría algún día y debido a las actuales circunstancias no está lejos de lograrlo. Cuando ésto suceda el Sr. Potter necesitará de toda la ayuda de la que pueda disponer, y debido a sus habilidades y gran potencial acordé con su madre prepararla para ello. Debido a su madurez creo que usted debe elegir si desea ayudarnos a proteger a Harry Potter del Señor Tenebroso.**_

_**No sabía que pensar, habían decidido su futuro por ella, pero eso no era lo que siempre había querido? Vivir aventuras, enfrentarse al mal y salir victoriosa, qué acaso no quería ser un auror? Sus aventuras con los gemelos le habían enseñado a pasar desapercibida, a moverse sigilosamente durante la noche y a espiar a las víctimas de sus bromas sin que éstas lo sospecharan, pero podría ser capaz de llevar tal responsabilidad? Harry era su amigo, debía protegerlo a como diera lugar. Pero**_ _**sentía que esa no era la única razón por la cual la habían elegido, había algo más, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, "sólo no olvides de buscar quién eres, tu pasado y tu futuro podría estar en tu presente". ¿Quién era ella realmente? Estaba segura de que esa frase se refería a su padre o a la familia de él. A pesar de que la familia de su padre era de origen muggle, ella sabía que tenía una relación con el mundo mágico y deseaba descubrir cuál era.**_

_**- Acepto, pero con una condición.**_

_**- Creo imaginarme cual es.**_

_**Emily lo miró sorprendida y confusa, ¿lo sabía?**_

_**- No eres la única que sabe lo que te dijo el sombrero seleccionador, y sí te ayudaré a buscar lo que significa. Tengo la sensación de que lo que quieres encontrar jugará un papel importante en nuestro futuro.**_

_**- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi familia o mi padre en todo esto?**_

_**- No lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor será que después nos ocupemos de eso, ahora necesito que te prepares, serás entrenada para ser un auror en el menor tiempo posible. Tendrás clases extra dos horas todas las tardes durante los próximos años. Deberás ser una experta en transformaciones, encantamientos, defensa contra los artes oscuras, oclumancia, legeremancia, runología y pociones, sí Emily, pociones también y serán con el profesor Snape.- Dijo al ver la cara de la chica.**_

_**Pero ahora no podía quejarse, tenía una misión que cumplir y estaba vinculada con el niño que vivió. No podría decirles nada a sus amigos quienes notarían su ausencia, qué les diría?**_

_**- No te preocupes Emily, tendrás un giratiempo, quiero que sigas realizando tus incursiones nocturnas con los señores Weasley, odio admitirlo pero te han enseñado más habilidades de auror que lo que crees, además gracias a ti han dejado de hacer explotar inodoros, sin mencionar que algunos de sus proyectos son interesantes aunque no apruebe la mayoría de ellos.**_

_**Emily no podía creer lo que su director le estaba diciendo, él sabía de sus travesuras y de todos los líos en los que se habían metido, hasta la vez en la que se metieron en la sala común de Slytherin para sacarle el osito a Malfoy y dejárselo en la masa junto con el desayuno!(N/a: Se imaginan la cara de Malfoy..jejeje!!)**_

_**- Pero no crea que seguirá siendo tan fácil, tendré que alertar al señor Filch para así imponerle un desafío mayor.-Ésto no le desagradaba a Emily, lo más divertido de sus incursiones era la emoción de burlar al celador.- Supongo que no debo decirle que ésto es sumamente confidencial. Por cierto es de vital importancia que aprenda a volar una escoba, la señora Hoch la ayudará. Ahora vaya a descansar mañana le comunicaré con quién tendrá su primera clase. Hasta Mañana.**_

_**Emy se despidió y se fue a la sala común. Se durmió pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer y la presión que debería soportar de ahora en más. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que podría averiguar cosas sobre su padre y además sólo quedaba un mes de clases, por lo que no sufriría demasiado con sus horas extra.**_

N/a: Bueno, qué les pareció?? Por favor dejenme reviews, así no sé si les gusta mi historia o no. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. Emily irá directamente al 4° curso (de harry) y comenzarán sus complicaciones amorosas!! Jejeje. Espero que les guste!


	3. Nuevos Sentimientos

Capítulo 3: Nuevos sentimientos

_**Capítulo 3: Nuevos sentimientos**_

_**Los alumnos regresaron al colegio luego de un verano muy inquietante ya que aún seguían vivas las noticias sobre el incidente ocurrido durante el Mundial de Quddich, me refiero claro a la aparición de la marca tenebrosa.**_

_**Emily no había ido al mundial ya que su madre había decidido llevarla de vacaciones a un tour por Europa donde, por encargo de Dumbledore, aprendió un montón de hechizos nuevos. Cuando regresó se enteró de lo sucedido y lo comento con sus amigos, principalmente con Harry ya que él vio quién la invocó. La noche anterior habían anunciado lo del torneo de los Tres Magos, y los alumnos de Beuxbaton y de Durmstang ya estaban allí.**_

_**Era el primer día de clases y ella estaba ya vestida observando una insignia que yacía sobre su cama, tenía una pequeña P dorada.**_

_**"Se van a burlar de mí hasta que deje el colegio" Pensaba. " Siempre los odiamos y ahora resulta que seré una de ellos".**_

_**Se colocó la insignia y bajó a desayunar. Había logrado engañarlos en el tren cuando tuvo que ir al vagón de los prefectos, también lo había hecho cuando tuvo que guiar a los de primer año a la sala común diciendo que era un favor que le había pedido la vicedirectora, pero ahora no tendría excusa, estaba obligada a usarla.**_

_**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Lee estaban desayunando ( N/a: Lee se hizo su amigo a finales de 3º curso, por eso no lo he nombrado con anterioridad, además Emily no se lleva muy bien con él porque intentó hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto.) cuando una muchacha de largos rizos dorados y ojos verdes irrumpió en el salón. El verano le había sentado de maravilla a la ojiverde, su cuerpo estaba sutilmente formado y ya poseía unas pronunciadas curvas. Esta situación no pasó desapercibida por el sector masculino de Hogwarts, quienes enseguida giraron sus cabezas en dirección de la rubia que caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Griffindor.**_

_**- ¿ Qué tanto están mirando?- Preguntó George que estaba de espaldas a Emily y al notar el repentino movimiento y la cara de bobos de sus amigos.**_

_**Giró su cabeza y la vio, no quedaban casi rastros de la pequeña niña que se había enfrentado a Percy hace cinco años, ante él había una muchacha muy hermosa de unos quince años. George se quedó boquiabierto. Al notar la mirada del pelirrojo, Emily se sonrojó. Nunca antes él la había mirado así, era la misma mirada que Fred le dedicaba a Angelina Johnson o Harry a Cho. Enseguida ella apartó la mirada, si bien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no era la mirada de los demás alumnos las que la incomodaban sino la del griffindor que tenía enfrente.**_

_**- Al parecer a alguien le ha sentado bien el verano.- Dijo Lee cuando Emily se sentó.**_

_**- ¡ Aquí ven una chica más o menos bonita y se les alborotan las hormonas!- Dijo Harry en un tono sobreprotector. **_

_**Harry era como su hermano, cuando no estaban los gemelos él siempre la defendía, a pesar de que ella lo podía hacer sola. Pero ese era un detalle dulce por parte de su amigo en su opinión.**_

_**George estaba muy serio, Emily se había sentado junto a él, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. "¿Por qué estoy sintiendo este vacío en mi estomago cuando ella está cerca y por qué quiero matar a todos los idiotas que la estaban mirando? No lo entiendo". Pensaba George. " Estaré celoso? Pues claro es tu amiga como no vas a estarlo, es como tu hermana".**_

_**Fred observaba a su hermano extrañado, no había dicho una palabra desde que se sentó su amiga. La observó y notó como Emily intentaba ocultar algo sobre su túnica con su cabello. Entonces noto un destello dorado detrás del cabello de su amiga, no podía ser, era imposible que la nombraran, por lo que en ese momento recordó su extraño comportamiento durante el día anterior, su ausencia en el tren, el encargo de Mcgonagall, todo encajaba.**_

_**- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Saltó Fred.- Por eso te ausentaste ayer.-Emy empalideció, la habían descubierto.- ¿¡por qué no nos lo dijiste!?**_

_**- ¿ por qué gritas, qué es lo que no nos dijo?- Intervino Ron.**_

_**A Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa, ella sabía lo que pasaba, lo había leído en la tabla de anuncios esa mañana.**_

_**- ¿¡PR...PREFECTA!!- Gritó atónito Fred.**_

_**- ¿¡QUÉ!!- Gritaron George, Harry, Lee, Ginny y Ron.**_

_**Ya la habían descubierto, ahora tendría que explicárselos.**_

_**- Bueno...sí soy prefecta ¿ y qué?**_

_**- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Preguntó George herido, no le gustaba que su amiga le guardase secretos.**_

_**- Pues es obvio ¿no?- Intervino Hermione.- Si se los decía ¿ ustedes habrían reaccionado diferente?**_

_**Ninguno respondió.**_

_**- Tú lo sabías? Debiste habérnoslo dicho!- Dijo Ron.**_

_**- Si hubieses leído la tabla de horarios en vez de preguntármela lo sabrías Ronald!**_

_**- Además es cosa de ella- Dijo Ginny.**_

_**Los tres comenzaron a discutir. Emily sabía que esto pasaría.**_

_**- ¡Silencio y paren de discutir!- Exclamó la rubia.- No se los dije porque temí que ustedes dos- Dijo señalando a los gemelos- se burlaran de mí. Odio ser prefecta tanto como ustedes dos los odian pero no puedo renunciar al cargo y no, repito no haré nada para que me lo quiten!- Dijo anticipándose a la futura y probable sugerencia de sus dos mejores amigos.**_

_**- No íbamos a decir eso, nos alegramos por ti, lo único que esperamos es...- Comenzó George.**_

_**- Que sigas cumpliendo con nosotros, en el buen sentido de la palabra aunque si te interesa tener un poco de diverción...- Dijo Fred, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermano le había golpeado tan fuerte en el estómago que no podía respirar.**_

_**- ¡Emily es una dama, jamás haría algo tan vulgar sólo para pasarla bien una noche, así que no vuelvas a sugerir algo como eso!- George la defendió, sus orejas se habían puesto tan rojas como su cabello.**_

_**- Tan sólo... era...una broma...hermanito- Dijo Fred entre jadeos.**_

_**- Si compañero no tienes que ponerte así.- Agregó Lee.**_

_**- Sabes George si no te conociera diría que estás celoso o peor, que te gusta Emy.- Dijo Ginny con malicia, ella se había dado cuenta del porque su hermano estaba tan extraño últimamente.**_

_**Ante este comentario Emily se había puesto roja, pero no tanto como su amigo que, si eso era posible, se había sonrojado aún más. " ¿Y si de verdad sentía algo por su amiga?"**_

_**Justo en ese momento hizo su aparición el príncipe de Slytherin con sus tres amigos, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.**_

_**- Weasley, no me digas que estas enamorado de Tukwood. ¡ Qué patético!- Sus amigotes rieron ante el comentario de Malfoy.- Tukwood con tu reciente cambio podrías tener a cualquier hombre, no te conformes con este perdedor.**_

_**Emily estaba a punto de golpearlo, como se atrevía a decir eso de su Geo... de su amigo George. Ante la mirada seria y asesina de la chica agregó:**_

_**- Si cambias de opinión, avísame.- Dijo Malfoy de forma seductora y guiñándole un ojo.**_

_**- Lo haría Malfoy pero creo que tus amigos se pondrían celosos.- Dijo de forma arrogante Emily. ¿ Desde cuando se fijaba Malfoy en ella o le guiñaba un ojo, qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?**_

_**Malfoy se dio cuenta que había perdido la batalla, pero también notó como se ponía incómoda ante su insinuación por lo que antes de irse se mordió el labio y le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa.**_

_**Ésto hizo enojar más a la rubia, ni hablar del pobre George que no sabía si quería golpear al idiota de Malfoy o que la tierra lo tragase.**_

_**Hermione y Harry se miraron, sabían que en cuanto Malfoy se fuera la conversación se volvería más incómoda, por lo que ella se llevó a Emy al baño de chicas para que le diera un consejo de belleza, mientras que Harry intentaría alejar la conversación de los sentimientos de George.**_

_**Cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron, Fred y Lee se dirigieron miradas cómplices.**_

_**- Con que te gusta nuestra amiga, eh?- Dijo Fred pícaramente.**_

_**- No se de lo que están hablando.**_

_**- Vamos no te hagas, nunca antes te habías puesto así por ninguno de nuestros comentarios sobre nuestras compañeras, desde cuando eres tan respetuoso con las damas?- Agregó Lee.**_

_**- Chicos, saben que nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es Alastor Moody.- Agregó Harry intentando cambiar de tema.**_

_**- Si, dicen que está loco.- agregó George ante el comentario de Harry, sabía que intentaba desviar el tema.**_

_**- No cambien de tema, George te gusta Emy?- Preguntó Ron, la idea de poner a su hermano entre la espada y la pared le hacía mucha gracia.**_

_**- No como me va a gustar, es como si fuera Ginny.**_

_**- Si, George y a Harry no le gusta Cho.- Agrego Ginny de forma tajante.**_

_**- ¡ Oigan! Yo que hice?**_

_**- Dinos la verdad. -Exigió su hermano.**_

_**Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, George nunca había estado tan contento de entrar a clase.**_

_**- Bueno chicos me quedaría a charlar pero tengo clase de pociones y no quiero llegar tarde.- Dicho ésto desapareció en dirección a las mazmorras dejando a sus amigos con la intriga.**_

_**Mientras tanto en el baño de chicas...**_

_**Dos griffindors comentaban la extraña actitud de Malfoy y George.**_

_**- ¿ Crees que George sienta algo por mí?**_

_**- Es probable, pero deberíamos asegurarnos.**_

_**- ¿ Cómo?**_

_**- Le diré a Harry que le saque la información, Ron es demasiado obvio para estas cosas y Fred y Lee no nos dirán lo que averigüen porque son amigos de George. ¿ A ti no te pasa nada con él?**_

_**- La verdad es que no lo sé, siempre lo consideré como un hermano, pero ahora ya no sé que pensar o sentir.**_

_**- Creo que lo mejor será que esperes hasta que se aclaren tus sentimientos.**_

_**- Tienes razón Herms. Encima ese Malfoy no tenía otro momento para molestar. Actuaba muy extraño no?**_

_**- Demasiado para mi gusto, creo que se trae algo entre manos. Te miraba como si...**_

_**- Como si yo le gustara.- Sentenció Emy, pero su seriedad no duró mucho, ambas comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente.**_

_**- Si, justo Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, enamorado de Emily Tukwood, una mestiza, y una Griffindor jajaja.- Dijo irónica la rubia.**_

_**- Quien sabe, este año estas muy guapa, tal vez le pico algo.**_

_**Las chicas rieron hasta que sonó la campana. Se despidieron, Emy debía apresurarse estaba llegando tarde a transformaciones, mientras que Herms iba a DCAO. **_

_**Emy corría lo más rápido que podía, dobló en un corredor y se chocó con alguien. Victoria quedó tirada en el piso, le dolía la cabeza. Agarró su mochila y aún mirando al piso se encontró con unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados. Una blanca mano la ayudó a pararse.**_

_**- Muchas graci...- Emily enmudeció.**_

_**Tenía enfrente al chico más guapo de slytherin, Draco Malfoy. El muchacho le estaba dirigiendo una mirada seductora que haría que cualquier chica se derritiese, pero no a Emily, ella tenía su mente ocupada en cierto pelirrojo.**_

_**- Ah eres tú, entonces no necesito disculparme.- Dijo Emily, se disponía a irse cuando Draco la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él. Ésto puso muy nerviosa a Emy. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un muchacho, y el hecho de que fuera Draco no le desagradaba, no podía negar que era apuesto pero era un arrogante, caprichoso e insoportable Slytherin y por eso lo odiaba.**_

_**- No deberías olvidar tus modales Tukwood, así como yo ayudo a una dama a levantarse, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es agradecerle al caballero que te ayudó.**_

_**- ¿y desde cuando Draco Malfoy es un caballero?- dijo en tono burlón.**_

_**- Desde que maduré y me di cuenta de que hay muchas damas en Hogwarts, por no mencionar que algunas me atraen.- Agregó sensualmente.**_

_**- Si te comportas decentemente por unos instantes y sólo frente a quien te conviene no significa que hayas madurado, todo lo contrario.**_

_**-¿ Quieres comprobar que te equivocas?- Agregó pícaramente y la acercó más a su cuerpo.**_

_**Emily no sabía que contestar, se sonrojó al pensar en el doble sentido de la frase y se puso más nerviosa. Draco por supuesto no tardó en notarlo y eso lo deleitaba. La acorraló contra la pared del pasillo y lentamente fue acercando su boca a la de la ojiverde.**_

_**Ella por su parte estaba consternada, no entendía por qué tenía tan cerca al príncipe de las serpientes o por qué estaba a punto de besarla.**_

_**- Déjame...- Murmuró.**_

_**Él le acarició el rostro y sintió como la muchacha se estremecía ante el roce de sus dedos. El slytherin sonrió, iba a saborear esos dulces e inocentes labios que había deseado probar desde finales del año anterior. Unos pasos hicieron reaccionar a la griffindor, rápidamente apartó a la serpiente y se echó a correr. No quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver quién los había visto o peor, no quería ver la mirada del rubio que hace unos instantes casi la había convencido de besarlo. Sólo quería escapar de allí.**_

_**Draco había quedado solo en el pasillo a excepción de una persona.**_

_**- Tenías que interrumpirme ¿verdad?**_

_**- ¡Quién lo diría! Draco Malfoy enamorado de Tukwood.- Dijo burlonamente.- Eso explica por qué estabas tan obsesionado con fastidiarla.**_

_**Draco le propinó un golpe en el estómago.**_

_**- A diferencia de ti, Blaise, yo sé diferenciar el deseo del amor y créeme cuando te digo que nunca sentiré amor por esa griffindor, sólo me viste en un momento de debilidad.**_

_**- Te has revolcado con varias chicas, pero nunca sentiste "debilidad" por ninguna de ellas, y menos por una griffindor ¿ seguro que ésto no va más allá de un simple momento de diversión?**_

_**- ¡ YA TE DIJE QUE NO!**_

_**- Al parecer el hecho de que tu doncella se te haya escapado te puso de mal humor, eh!**_

_**- Si le dices a alguien...**_

_**- Lo sé, lo sé. Soy tu amigo Draco. Sabes que jamás te traicionaría. Casi siento pena por ella.**_

_**- ¿ Por qué? deberías envidiarla, tarde o temprano va a ser besada por el chico más guapo del colegio, y si ella resulta ser tan apasionada como sospecho que es mmm... bueno tú me entiendes.**_

_**- Vas a necesitar una silla extra para tu ego en la mesa, hermano. Yo lo decía por si Pansy se llega a enterar- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.- la va a matar.**_

_**- Si es que se entera, además yo no le rindo cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a Pansy.**_

_**- Dejando a Pansy de lado... qué harás para conquistarla?**_

_**- Supongo que lo mismo que estaba haciendo unos momentos antes que cierto idiota me interrumpiera!**_

_**- Yo creo que la próxima vez te golpeará más fuerte.- Dijo entre risas al notar como el rubio se agarraba la cabeza ya que la chica lo había empujado con tanta fuerza que se golpeó contra la pered.**_

_**- Entonces tal vez haga que me ruegue besarla.**_

_**- Te aseguro que eso será difícil, a juzgar cómo se mira con Weasley, esos dos terminarán juntos muy pronto.**_

_**- Como me comparas con ese pobretón, encontraré la forma de que me desee tanto como yo a ella.**_

_**- Te quiero ver intentándolo, si logras conquistarla no habrá chica que se te resista, es del tipo difícil.**_

_**- Sabes que me encantan los retos. Por cierto ¿qué hacías por aquí?**_

_**- Venía a buscarte, tenemos clase con Ojoloco, pero al juzgar por la hora será mejor decir que estuvimos en la enfermería si no quién sabe qué nos hará hacer ese loco.**_

_**- Tienes razón.**_

_**Los dos slytherins se dirigieron al aula de DCAO. Mientras que en el aula de transformaciones una leona no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.**_

_**Tuvo suerte, Mcgonagall había tenido un problema con Peeves y llegó cinco minutos más tarde que ella. Pero su compañera de casa no pudo evitar notar lo nerviosa y ruborizada que estaba su amiga. **_

_**- ¿ Qué te ha pasado, Emy, por qué has llegado tarde y tan alterada?- preguntó Katie Bell.**_

_**- Jamás me lo creerías si te lo contase, además no quiero recordarlo.**_

_**- Por tu expresión yo diría que es por un chico.**_

_**Emily no contestó, nadie podía saber lo que acababa de pasar, sería demasiado comprometedor.**_

_**- Aja! No me digas que George se te declaró.**_

_**- ¿¡QUE!?**_

_**- No me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta, y después de lo de hoy era más que obvio.**_

_**- No George no se me... Cómo que era obvio, por qué no me lo habías dicho?**_

_**Ella no podía negar que la idea le gustaba. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron, Emily se había enamorado del pelirrojo, sólo que no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta unos días después.**_

_**- Porque pensé que lo sabías, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando Fred y los otros lo comenzaron a interrogar, no sabía donde esconderse. Lo salvó la campana, y lo digo literalmente.**_

_**No pudieron seguir hablando ya que Mcgonagall las había reprendido por no prestar atención. Cuando terminó la clase, la rubia estaba que no podía de la alegría, George Weasley gustaba de ella!! Tenía que contárselo a alguien, debía hacerlo a su mejor amiga y esa era Hermione. Corrió escaleras arriba para encontrársela afuera del aula de DCAO, estaba muy emocionada hasta que lo vio a él. Con tanta emoción se había olvidado de su encuentro con el apuesto príncipe. Fue el primero en salir del aula y estaba solo, salvo por Blaise, quien lo venía corriendo. Emy intentó hacerse la indiferente y evitar mirarlo, así tal vez ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Pasó por su lado lo más inexpresivamente posible.**_

_**- ¡Adiós hermosa!- Le susurró al oído sin que los alumnos que recién salían del aula lo notasen, excepto Zabini que, al juzgar por la cara de la chica, dedujo que su amigo le había dicho algo que la había puesto muy nerviosa.**_

_**Hermione salía del aula cuando una mano la jaló con fuerza hacia un pasillo poco transitado. Al ver la expresión y nerviosismo de su amiga se preocupó.**_

_**- Herms tengo algo que decirte, jamás pensé que era posible tener tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo y no sé que hacer!**_


	4. Consejos y Estrategias

Capítulo 4: "Consejos y Estrategias"

_**Capítulo 4: "Consejos y Estrategias"**_

_**Hermione y Emily estaban hablando en un pasillo poco transitado del 3º piso, cerca del aula de DCAO.**_

_**- ¿Qué te sucede?¿Por qué tan nerviosa?**_

_**- Herms, ¿ recuerdas lo que hablamos en el baño hace un rato?**_

_**- ¿ te refieres a lo de Malfoy? Claro que me acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con eso?**_

_**- Pasa que lo que pensamos que era una simple broma está dejando de ser graciosa.**_

_**- Quieres decir que...**_

_**- Sí, lamentablemente es cierto.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura?**_

_**- Si no fuese porque lo vi con mis propios ojos no lo hubiese creido. Draco Malfoy me acorraló en el pasillo del primer piso y estuvo a punto de besarme si no hubiese venido alguien.**_

_**- ¿¿QUÉ!!Quién te vio?**_

_**- No lo sé. Pero eso no es todo, recién cuando salían de la clase me susurró algo al oído, ¡ME DIJO ADIÓS HERMOSA! No se que hacer, lo peor es que me entero que el chico que me gustaba siente lo mismo por mí y ahora yo estoy dudando.**_

_**- Qué chico, gustabas de alguien y no me lo dijiste. Soy tu mejor amiga!**_

_**- Es que nadie lo sabe, además quería olvidarlo.**_

_**- ¿ Y...?**_

_**- Y...¿qué?**_

_**- ¿ Quién es el afortunado?**_

_**- Por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ni tampoco intentes acercarnos- Herms puso cara de inocente pero no podía contener la sonrisa.- Ni se te ocurra, si no te devolveré el favor con tu "amor prohibido".**_

_**- Está bien, está bien, pero ya dímelo.**_

_**- Bueno, es... George.**_

_**Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción, estaba muy feliz por su amiga.**_

_**- Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba, Ron perdió la apuesta...**_

_**- Alto! ¿Lo sabías?**_

_**- Todo el mundo sabe lo de George, bueno tú no estuviste en el Mundial de Quidditch pero Ginny y yo lo escuchamos hablando con los chicos, Ron, Fred, Harry, Lee y Cedric, ya sabes, teniendo esas "conversaciones de hombres", y cuando te mencionaron, jajaa debiste ver como se puso. Harry dijo que eras muy bonita y Fred comentó que según sus fuentes por lo menos había tres chicos de cada casa a los que los tienes embobados.**_

_**- Que los tengo embobados ¿yo?**_

_**- Sí, luego Lee agregó que deberíamos conseguirte un novio, **_ _**y Cedric dijo que la oferta le interesaba, y en ese momento George salió a "defenderte", según él, Cedric tendría que matarlo antes de tocarte.**_

_**- ¿y luego?**_

_**- Nos descubrieron y George se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se fue a dormir negándose a contestar cualquier pregunta. Sé lo que estás pensando, y sí traté de preguntarle y hacer que Harry o Ron le preguntasen, pero cada vez que tocábamos el tema lograba evadirlo.**_

_**- Entonces puede ser que sienta algo por mí.**_

_**- Después de lo de hoy es seguro.**_

_**- Pero que puedo hacer para que sepa que siento lo mismo.**_

_**- No hagas nada, primero trata de olvidarte del asunto de Malfoy, no es recomendable que pase algo entre ustedes si estás confundida, te aconsejo que sigas como si nada, por lo menos hasta que organices tus sentimientos.**_

_**- Gracias amiga, tus consejos son los mejores.- Dijo abrazándola.**_

_**- Nos vemos en el almuerzo, entiendo que tu tengas períodos libres, pero yo no.**_

_**- Lo siento pero a la hora del almuerzo hay reunión de prefectos, así que nos vemos a la tarde.**_

_**Las amigas se despidieron. Hermy se sentía muy feliz, este año estaría lleno de romance y quien sabe, tal vez a ella se le daba también.**_

_**Eran las seis de la tarde y Emily regresaba a la sala común, después de la reunión de prefectos, las dos clases que tuvo y las extra, sólo quería descansar. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día. Ingresó en la sala común y se encontró con los gemelos.**_

_**- Te estábamos esperando.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- ¿Para qué?**_

_**- Queremos ingresar en el torneo de los tres magos...- Comenzó George.**_

_**- Pero como no tenemos 17 años, necesitamos una poción envejecedora para traspasar la línea de la edad que dibujó Dumbledore...- Continuó Fred.**_

_**- y necesitamos tu ayuda para conseguirla.- Concluyó George.**_

_**- Déjenme adivinar, necesitan mi ayuda para robarla del armario de Snape.**_

_**- Exacto.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**_

_**- Hay dos pequeños problemas, el primero es que.. de verdad piensan que con una poción tan simple van a burlar a Dumbledore?**_

_**- Bueno, al principio lo pensamos, pero la idea es tan patética y simple que podría funcionar.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Si están tan seguros, los ayudaré, pero créanme que no va a funcionar.**_

_**- Lo sabemos, nadie te pide que tomes la poción e ingreses en el torneo.- Agregó George.**_

_**- Ok, pero hay algo más. Hoy en la reunión de prefectos nos dijeron que para evitar las escapadas de ciertos alumnos durante la noche, se instaurará un sistema de seguridad.**_

_**- ¿Y cómo es eso?- Preguntó George.**_

_**- Bueno, es un hechizo especial que permite saber cuantas personas hay en fuera de las salas comunes menores de 18 años, a excepción de los prefectos que tienen ronda. El hechizo alerta a Filch y al profesor más cercano.**_

_**- Genial! Adiós a nuestros planes.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Esperen,¿Cuándo te toca patrullar?- preguntó George.**_

_**- Mañana en la noch... Ah no, no voy a meterme sola en las mazmorras- Dijo ante las miradas de sus amigos.- Hay bueno ya, lo haré y les traeré la poción.**_

_**- Eres la mejor!- Dijeron los gemelos y la abrazaron. Fred se soltó rápido así le dejaba más "terreno" a su hermano.**_

_**Cuando se soltaron ambos estaban ruborisados.**_

_**- Pero qué haremos la próxima vez que necesitemos salir?- Interrumpió el silencio incómodo la voz de Fred.**_

_**- No lo sé, pero no pueden privarnos de nuestra libertad de esta forma, no confían en nosotros.- Dijo su gemelo.**_

_**- Y no tienen razones para hacerlo o sí?- Dijo irónica la rubia.**_

_**Los tres rieron ante el comentario.**_

_**- Pero debe haber una forma.- dijo George.**_

_**- Creo que la hay.- Dijo la chica misteriosamente.- El hechizo sólo detecta humanos y no ...**_

_**-¡ANIMALES!- Dijeron al unísono.**_

_**- Sugieres que nos transformemos en animales, pero y si algo sale mal, recién este año nosotros estamos viendo transformaciones humanas.- Dijo George.**_

_**- Tal vez transformarnos con una varita sea complicado, pero existen otras formas de convertirse en un animal.**_

_**- Estás insinuando que...- Dijo Fred fascinado.**_

_**- Pero es ilegal, pensábamos que no te atreverías a romper reglas de tal magnitud.- Dijo George preocupado.**_

_**- Es ilegal si lo descubren, además sólo un 10 están registrados y rara vez los han atrapado, tienen que ser muy torpes para que el ministerio los descubra.**_

_**- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- Preguntó Fred.**_

_**- Hay un libro en la sección prohibida, lo utilicé el año pasado para hacer un trabajo extra para Mcgonagall, tiene los procedimientos, como controlar la transformación, todo.**_

_**Los gemelos no podían de la felicidad, serían animagos.**_

_**- ¡Te amo Emily!- Dijo George, pero al notar lo que había dicho se ruborizó.- Me. ..refiero a qu..e a..m...o.. tener a alguien tan ...inteligente que nos ayuda...sí.**_

_**Emy se ruborizó también mientras que Fred sonreía como si estuviese por llegar su cumpleaños. Era una mezcla de alegría por su hermano y de gracia por la patética forma en la que se comportaba.**_

_**- Bueno, tardaremos dos meses en dominar la transformación si practicamos todos los días durante dos horas. El problema es dónde podríamos hacerlo sin que lo notasen.**_

_**- Podríamos hacerlo en el aula del 6º piso, está abandonada desde que esas doxis infestaron el lugar.- Sugirió Fred.**_

_**- No, las picaduras de esos bichos arden por días, mejor hagámoslo en el pasadizo detrás del espejo del 7º piso, lleva a una cámara que utilizábamos para esconder las cosas que traíamos de contrabando de Hogsemeade.- Dijo George.**_

_**- Me parece perfecto, y deberíamos hacerlo entre las seis y la hora de la cena, a esa hora todos están haciendo la tarea y nadie se preocupará por nuestra ausencia, chicos debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro, comenzaremos el fin de semana, adiós!- Emily dejó la sala común y se fue a la biblioteca, de paso adelantaría algunos deberes.**_

_**- Creo que somos una muy mala influencia para ella.- Dijo George mientras la observaba desaparecer a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.**_

_**- Su estrategia es genial, por cierto hablando de ella, podrías al menos tener la decencia de contárselo a tu gemelo ¿no?**_

_**- No sé de qué estás hablando.**_

_**- Déjame refrescarte la memoria, ejem ejem "te amo Emily".- Dijo de forma burlona.**_

_**- Yo...**_

_**- ¡ Te atrapé! Desde ese día en el mundial te estuviste comportando muy extraño.**_

_**- Ni se te ocurra decírselo o hacer tus tontos comentarios.**_

_**- Estás dudando de moi ( N/a: es mi en francés, espero que se escriba así.). No te preocupes soy una tumba.**_

_**- Más te vale.**_

_**- Pero creo que deberías decírselo, o por lo menos insinuártele como lo hiciste con Alicia Spinet el año pasado. No me digas que perdiste a tu galán interno?**_

_**- Oh ya cállate, me voy a tomar un baño.**_

_**- Ahora el señor se preocupa por su higiene personal para conquistar a su dama, jejeje.**_

_**George agarró un almohadon de los sillones y se lo revoleó a Fred, el cuál lo golpeó en la cabeza.**_

_**- ¡Uy, qué delicado!**_


	5. ¡Zoomorfus y Homorfus!

_**Capítulo 5 : ¡Zoomorfus y Homorfus!**_

_**Era Miércoles por la mañana, faltaba un rato para el almuerzo, Emily estaba algo cansada porque la noche anterior le tocó la ronda y tuvo que entrar a hurtadillas al armario privado de Snape para obtener la poción envejecedora para sus amigos. Debía llegar rápido al Gran Salón para presenciar el ingreso de sus amigos al torneo, cosa que veía improvable.**_

_**Estaba a unos metros cuando Hermione apareció.**_

_**- ¡Emy!¡Fred y George están en la enfermería!**_

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

_**- Será mejor que lo veas por ti**_ _**misma.- Dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Emily se apresuró, subió los dos pisos que se interponían entre ella y sus amigos lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó estaba sin aliento. Vio a Madame Pomfrey buscando algo en un armario y dos ancianos de cabello blanco sentados de espaldas. Al no ver a sus amigos por ninguna parte de la enfermería le preguntó a la mujer dónde estaban.**_

_**- Tus amigos están ahí sentados.- Le dijo en un tono severo.**_

_**Ella incrédula se acercó a donde estaban sentados el par de ancianos y soltó una carcajada al verlos de frente. Los gemelos tenían una barba larguísima y el cabello totalmente blancos.**_

_**- ¡Se los advertí!- Dijo burlonamente.**_

_**- ¡no es cierto, sólo nos dijiste que era probable que no pudiésemos entrar...!-Comenzó Fred.**_

_**- ¡...No que nos podía crecer una barba!- Terminó su gemelo.**_

_**- ¿Pero resultó o no resultó?- Al notar que los gemelos bajaron la mirada como símbolo de rendición, agregó.- Díganlo, vamos quiero oírlos decir esa frase.**_

_**- ¡Tenías razón, Emy! ¿Contenta?- Dijeron ambos de forma tajante.**_

_**Esa frase era música para los oídos de la rubia.**_

_**- Sí y espero que la próxima vez me escuchen.**_

_**En ese momento la enfermera les dio la poción que les quitaría la barba y les devolvería el cabello rojizo, luego abandonó la habitación ya que debía encargar más de ese tónico ya que seguramente no serían los primeros alumnos en intentar entrar en el torneo y fallar.**_

_**- Tengo el libro, nos vemos afuera de la sala común a las seis y creo saber en qué animal podemos transformarnos y pasar desapercividos.**_

_**- Ok, nos vemos.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Emily anduvo hojeando el libro toda la tarde y leyó atentamente las instrucciones para lograr la transformación. Primero se debía visualizar el animal en el que se iban a convertir y debían hacerlo con mucho detalle. Luego pronunciarían el hechizo sin usar varitas y se transformarían en el animal deseado, debían pensarlo muy bien ya que ese animal sería en el cual siempre se transformarían. Por supuesto que la primera vez no lograrían transformarse, pero cuando lo lograsen debían pronunciar o decir el hechizo para destransformarse. Con el tiempo y cuando lo dominasen ni siquiera tendrían que utilizar el hechizo, con sólo visualizar la forma de su animal bastaría.**_

_**Se encontraron afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron al pasadizo del 7º piso detrás del espejo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, nadie podía saber lo que planeaban.**_

_**Atravesaron el hoyo detrás del espejo y vieron la gran habitación que se encontraba frente a ellos. Había un viejo librero, algunos barriles de cerveza de manteca, cajas vacías de Honeydukes y de Zonco y una mesa con cinco sillas.**_

_**- Es perfecto, oh me olvidaba.- Agito su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador.- Mejor no correr riesgos, verdad chicos? Por lo menos no esta vez.**_

_**- ¿Trajiste el libro?- Preguntó Fred.**_

_**- Por supuesto. También he pensado en que animal deberíamos transformarnos, debía ser sigiloso, ágil, discreto y no muy grande, así que creo que deberíamos ser un gato.**_

_**- ¿Un gato? Pero es un animal de chicas.- Dijo George indignado.**_

_**- Y si mejor nos transformamos en ratones?- Sugirió Fred.**_

_**- si quieres ser la cena de la Señora Norris, adelante.**_

_**Fred hizo una mueca.**_

_**- Debemos ser el mismo animal así cuando estemos transformados nos entenderemos, además puedes entrar por la mayoría de los pasadizos, excepto los que tienen contraseña.**_

_**- ¿ Cómo vamos a entrar en esos?- Preguntó George.**_

_**- Fácil, nos destransformamos por unos instantes, decimos la contraseña y entramos. Para cuando Filch llegue estaremos dentro del pasadizo, además no olviden que el hechizo de seguridad sólo se aplica en los pasillos, no en las aulas, salas comunes, baños o pasadizos. Pero si queremos transportar algo muy grande, como un cajón de cerveza de manteca, tendremos que encontrar un pasadizo que conecte el camino a Hogsemeade con un aula y/o la sala común.**_

_**- Osea que si logramos encontrar un pasadizo que nos conecte con la sala común no habrá nadie que nos pueda detener.- Agregó Fred con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.**_

_**- Pero hay que encontrarlo, así que además de convertirnos en animagos tendremos que encontrar los pasadizos.- Concluyó George.**_

_**- Igualmente podremos buscarlos cuando estemos transformados.- Dijo la chica.**_

_**- Hay un problema, salir de la sala común es fácil, sólo hay que empujar el retrato, pero cómo haremos para entrar sin que nadie sospeche que los que hicieron las incursiones eran de Griffindor.- Preguntó George.**_

_**-mmmm...- Emy se quedó pensativa.- ¿Saben cómo Crookshanks vuelve a entrar a la sala común?**_

_**Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.**_

_**- Por una de las ventanas de mi dormitorio, lo vi hacerlo el otro día.**_

_**- Pero estamos en una torre ¿cóm...- Comenzaron a decir los gemelos cuando la rubia los interrumpió.**_

_**- El gato sale por una ventana del 7º piso, se sube a una gárgola que hay cerca de la ventana, se sube al techo y de allí salta al macetero que hay en mi ventana y listo.**_

_**- Ahhh, con que así era. Sabes Fred, tendríamos que haberle pedido a ese gato que se nos una al grupo, es bastante bueno escabulléndose.- Bromeó George.**_

_**- Lástima que sea tan feo, jejeje.**_

_**- ¿Terminaron? No se de qué se ríen si van a tener que transformarse en gatos.**_

_**- ¿Podemos discutir eso? No queremos ser ese animal, además qué tiene de bueno ser un gato, para nosotros dos, no para tí.- Dijo tozudamente George.**_

_**Pero antes de que la ojiverde pudiese replicar, Fred se le adelantó.**_

_**- A las chicas le gustan los gatos, además nos podríamos escabullir a sus dormitorios o a sus baños, jejeje.- Dijo pícaramente.**_

_**George lo pensó mejor y concluyó que no era mala idea. Pero Emy estaba indignada y enojada con George al considerar eso o serían celos, tal vez ella no quería que mirase a otras chicas.**_

_**- ¡CÓMO SE LES OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA, SI YO LOS ATRAPO HACIENDO ESO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!- Dijo furiosa la griffindor.**_

_**- ¡Cálmate, sólo era una broma!- Dijo Fred.- ¡No pensábamos hacerlo, créenos! ¿Verdad, George?**_

_**- Por supuesto que no, tenemos otras cosas que hacer, te prometemos que no lo haremos.- Dijo el pelirrojo, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermano. ( N/a: Ningún chico en su sano juicio cumpliría con eso!)**_

_**- Saben que si no cumplen los castigaré.**_

_**- Lo sabemos.- Dijeron ambos.**_

_**- Ahora comencemos con la transformación.**_

_**Emily les dijo las instrucciones y las palabras que debían decir, éstas eran Zoomorfus, para transformarse, y Homorfus para volver a la normalidad. El primer intento no fue muy fructífero, ni el más mínimo cambio. Estuvieron una semana así hasta que consiguieron algo no demasiado gratificante. Al pronunciar el hechizo su apariencia había cambiado, pero no de la forma que hubieran deseado. A Emily le salieron dos orejas de gato color miel, unos bigotes, una larga cola y unas garras un poco peligrosas, mientras que a los gemelos estaban cubiertos de pelo rojizo y les salía una larga cola a cada uno. Ante ésto los chicos se rieron un buen rato hasta que lograron destransformarse. Al mes y medio consiguieron lo que tanto anhelaban, ser animagos.**_

_**Los gemelos eran dos gatos color canela con el hocico levemente alargado y una larga cola peluda, se veían muy tiernos. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que George poseía un pelaje atigrado mientras que el de Fred era moteado. **_

_**Emy en cambio era una gatita color miel con algunas zonas color café, tenía un hocico finamente alargado y una larga cola, pero su pelo era corto. Para reconocerse, cada uno tendría un collar, además para demostrar que tenían dueño. Los tres tendrían una especie de cadenita con la letra de su nombre de mascota y el real, ella se llamaría Ery, y sería la mascota de Fred. Fred se llamaría Forge y sería de George, mientras que su hermano se llamaría Gred y sería de Emy. Habían hecho un encantamiento en las cadenitas para que cuando ellos estuviesen transformados, éstas fuesen collares para mascotas y cuando no lo estuviesen, simples cadenitas.**_

_**Así comenzaron sus incursiones nocturnas durante el mes de Noviembre. Para ese entonces los rumores de que Harry había hecho trampa para ingresar en el torneo de los tres magos se habían casi extinguido al verlo pelear con el dragón. Emily había sido alertada sobre este extraño suceso por el director y le dijo que mantuviese los ojos abiertos y se entrenase más que nunca para proteger al niño que vivió, ya que era muy probable que la historia volviese a repetirse.**_


	6. Pasadizos y Duelos

_**Capítulo 6: Pasadizos y Duelos.**_

_**Al no tener que reunirse con los gemelos dos horas diarias para practicar su transformación, Emily comenzó a tener más tiempo libre. Podía pasearse sola por los terrenos del castillo, dedicarse a buscar el susodicho pasadizo que les facilitaría sus incursiones nocturnas, o simplemente dedicarse a practicar con su Saeta de Fuego. Desde que le habían enseñado a volar el año anterior, ella se dedicaba a hacer acrobacias aéreas que exibía antes del comienzo de los partidos de Quidditch junto con un grupo de estudiantes. Debido a su gran destreza y habilidad, ella era la estrella. Pero ese año sería diferente ya que los partidos habían sido suspendidos por el torneo, en cambio ella haría la apertura de la segunda prueba en representación del colegio, y como ésta sería recién en Febrero, no se preocupaba demasiado.**_

_**Ella se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch practicando sus maniobras aéreas cuando dos pelirrojos, un pelinegro y una castaña llegaron. Emily descendió con una espectacular pirueta ( para lucirse) y los saludó.**_

_**Los miró extrañada al notar que Fred no estaba.**_

_**- ¿ Y Fred?**_

_**- Lo castigaron junto con Lee en clase de transformaciones por tirar una bomba fétida.- Dijo George.**_

_**- ¿ Y a ti por qué no?**_

_**- Por que justo Mcgonagall me hizo pasar al frente para realizar un hechizo.**_

_**- ¡Tuviste suerte!- Dijo Ron.- Tú fuiste el de la idea de tirarla.**_

_**- Sí pero no la tiré, así que mi conciencia está limpia.**_

_**Todos se rieron ante el comentario que dijo George de forma dramática.**_

_**- Has mejorado mucho.- Comentó Hermione.- Si bien sólo hiciste una exhibición el año pasado el día de la final, creo que la próxima vez que lo hagas será increible.**_

_**- Gracias amiga.**_

_**- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijeron Harry y Ron.- Tenemos que hacer una composición sobre las propiedades del bezoar para Snape, y es para el Lunes.**_

_**- Si hubiesen venido conmigo a la biblioteca la semana pasada, ya la habrían terminado.- Dijo Herms.**_

_**- Sí, pero a diferencia de tí a ellos les gusta dejar todo para último momento.- Dijo la rubia.**_

_**- Hey!**_

_**- Nada de heys, lamento decirles que tiene razón, ahora deben irse y evitar que Snape nos quite puntos.- Dijo la castaña.**_

_**- Déjenlos relajarse un poco, tampoco los van a hacer trabajar como elfos domésticos, uy perdona Herms.- Dijo George al notar la penetrante mirada de la griffindor.**_

_**- Bueno que esperan vayan antes de que Pince les cierre la biblioteca.- Dijo Emily.**_

_**Los muchachos se fueron corriendo y los griffindors charlaron un rato y opinaron sobre las posibles maniobras que podría utilizar la ojiverde para su exibición.**_

_**Pero en ese momento un grupito de Slytherin entraba en el campo, eran Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott.**_

_**- ¡ Buenas maniobras Tukwood! Deberías ingresar en el equipo de Griffindor, necesitan mejores jugadores, unos menos mediocres.- Dijo Malfoy burlonamente.**_

_**Emily bajó en picada de su escoba y frenó justo antes de embestir al grupete de slytherin, los cuales se asustaron al ver a la rubia aproximarse a tanta velocidad.**_

_**- ¡ Por lo menos esos mediocres hicieron mierda a tu equipo el año anterior!**_

_**- Tranquila preciosa que no lo hice para que te enojes, ¿no reconoces un cumplido cuando te lo dicen?- Los amigos de Malfoy estaban atentos las tácticas de seducción de su amigo, ya que sabían que Draco quería levantársela.**_

_**George al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio bajó las escalinatas a toda velocidad seguido por Hermione.**_

_**- Cuida tu boca Malfoy o te maldeciré.- Dijo amenazante el pelirrojo y con la varita en alto.**_

_**- ¿ Celoso, Weasley? - Dijo con una sonrisa sínica.- Creo que ella puede defenderse sóla.**_

_**- No me provoques Malfoy, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.**_

_**- Uy que miedo. Tukwood no sé para qué estás con esta compañía, creo que mereces algo mejor hasta puede que te diviertas, ¿me entiendes?- Dijo sensualmente y le guiñó un ojo. Ella estaba roja tanto de ira como de vergüenza, cómo se atrevía a hacerle esa escena, insultar a sus amigos y encima en frente de George.**_

_**- Vuelves a insinuar una cosa así y te juro que desearás no haberte cruzado en mi camino.- Ahora era Emy quien lo apuntaba con su varita.**_

_**- No me vas a negar que te encanto, o ¿si? Además no llegarías a lastimarme siquiera.**_

_**- ¿ A no?¿ Quieres probar?**_

_**- Contigo probaría cualquier cosa.- Dijo Malfoy de forma insinuadora. Para ésto Hermy estaba sujetando a George para que no se abalanzara sobre Malfoy y le rompiera la nariz.**_

_**- NO ME REFERÍA A ESO, TE DESAFÍO A UN DUELO, AQUÍ Y AHORA, TÚ Y YO .SIN INTERVENTORES.- Grito furiosa la rubia.**_

_**- Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas así... Acepto el desafío. Pero que gano si pierdes.**_

_**- ¿ Qué quieres?**_

_**- Un beso.**_

_**- NI SE TE OCURRA ACEPTARLO.- Gritó George, mientras Hermione seguía intentando alejarlo de Malfoy.**_

_**- Yo hago lo que quiero, acepto pero si yo gano me dejaras de molestar.**_

_**- Dudo que lo logres pero acepto, ya estoy saboreando la Emily o debería decir... tus labios.**_

_**A la rubia no le importaba lo que estaba en juego, sólo quería mandar a Malfoy a la enfermería.**_

_**Ellos quedaron enfrentados en el campo de Quidditch mientas que sus respectivos amigos observaban desde las gradas. George rogaba que la chica que tanto amaba no perdiera, así no tendría que verla en los brazos de otro hombre, y menos en los de Draco Malfoy. Aún no podía creer que ella haya aceptado semejante apuesta, no era propio de ella, además por qué Malfoy se le insinuaba tan libremente, sería que tendría algún motivo que le haya dado Emy, algún gesto de confianza...**_

_**Los duelistas se pusieron en posición. Hicieron la reverencia tradicional.**_

_**- No te preocupes preciosa, te haré el menor daño posible, y cuando mis labios besen los tuyos serás mia.**_

_**- Ya quisieras, Malfoy, cuando termine contigo tendrás suerte de poder llegar a la enfermería en una sola pieza.**_

_**Se dieron media vuelta y caminaron los diez pasos, a la cuenta de tres pronunciaron los hechizos.**_

_**-¡ENVERTESATILUM!- Gritó la rubia.**_

_**El rubio salió volando y rodó por el piso. Había quedado algo estupefacto ante la fuerza del hechizo de la leona, jamás pensó que podría tener tanto poder. No era de extrañarse ya que ella tomaba clases extra de defensa y había aprendido a batirse en duelo como un experto auror, lo que ella no tenía en cuenta era que Draco también sabía batirse, por cortesía de Lucius Malfoy, y muy bien. Por lo que rápidamente se reicorporó. **_

_**- ¡RICTUSEMPRA!**_

_**Ahora era ella quien salía despedida. Debía ser más atenta, no bajar la guardia ya que al parecer el slytherin no era ningún principiante.**_

_**- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- Gritó el rubio.**_

_**Pero Emy reaccionó rápido.**_

_**- ¡PROTEJO!**_

_**Así siguieron por un rato entre maleficios y hechizos, mientras que en las gradas los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos ante la destreza insospechada que tenían sus amigos en los duelos.**_

_**George rogaba que su amada ganase, que desarmara al slytherin y que éste la dejase en paz.**_

_**Emily llevaba la ventaja hasta que...**_

_ **- ¡INCÁRCERO!- Gritó el rubio e inmediatamente unas cuerdas doradas salieron de su varita y ataron fuertemente las manos de su oponente haciendo que ésta tirara su varita y no pudiera defenderse.**_

_**Draco se aproximó a la muchacha. George quería intervenir pero no podía, el duelo aún no había terminado y no podía ni debía entrometerse, la estaría dejando a ella como una cobarde y una malperdedora.**_

_**Draco estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Le acarició la mejilla y le susurró al oído.**_

_**- Sería muy cobarde de mi parte si te desarmara cuando no tienes tu varita en la mano. Pero aunque sé que no puedo ganarte hoy, no me iré sin mi premio de consolación.- Dicho ésto el muchacho la besó apasionadamente, ella quedó inmóvil, no sabía por qué pero ese beso lo había deseado desde su encuentro en el pasillo el primer día de clases. Ella le respondió el beso, al principio. Entonces al recordar a quien realmente amaba, apartó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada de ira.**_

_**Draco la miraba extasiado, le encantaba verla enojada, y ese beso, sus labios, lo habían cautivado aunque él no quisiese admitirlo. Pero al haberla besado sin haber cumplido con lo acordado desató le ira de la ojiverde.**_

_**- ¡ACCIO VARITA!- Gritó y la varita se posó en sus manos permitiéndole hacer el contrahechizo que la liberaría de sus ataduras.**_

_**- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME, AHORA LO LAMENTARÁS!- Dijo gritando con una voz que denotaba odio, ira y producía temor. De la punta de su varita salieron miles de flechas plateadas que se dirigían a Malfoy.**_

_**- ¡REDUCTO!- Gritó ella y las flechas que estaban a unos centímetros del chico explotaron mandándolo a volar y chocar contra las gradas. **_

_**Draco sintió un extraño ruido en su interior, había sido una especie de Crack, enseguida sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba levantarse. Pero eso no era dolor comparado con lo que la chica pensaba hacerle, antes de atacarlo pensó que no valía la pena golpearlo más, por lo menos no físicamente, decidió ponerle un fin a todo, si lo desarmaba sería libre.**_

_**- ¡EXPELLIE...!- Gritó.**_

_**- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!- Gritó una voz. Alastor Moody había aparecido en el campo de Quidditch.**_

_**- ¡Ya es suficiente! Si bien los duelos de magia están aprobados en el colegio, deben ser supervisados por un profesor, además todo tiene un límite Srita. Tukwood. **_

_**- Pero profesor...- No la dejó terminar.**_

_**- Creo que el hurón tuvo suficiente con un par de costillas rotas. ¡ Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini !- Los tres chicos dieron un salto al oír que el profesor los llamaba.- Lleven a Malfoy a la enfermería, yo me encargaré de **_ _**la señorita.**_

_**Los tres no dudaron un momento, levantaron a su amigo y lo llevaron al castillo.**_

_**- ¡Profesor no la castigue, todo fue culpa de Malfoy!- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia ellos para comprobar el estado de su amiga, pese a que estaba dolido por el beso de Malfoy.**_

_**- Lo sé no tiene que defenderla señor Weasley, aunque después de la reciente demostración dudo que ella no pueda hacerlo por sí misma.- Dijo sonriendo, cosa que alivió a Emy.- Serías una buena auror, Tukwood.**_

_**- ¿Osea que no la castigará, profesor?- Preguntó Hermione.**_

_**- No por ahora, sólo espero que no vuelva a batirse en duelo sin la supervisión de algún profesor o de esa manera tan peligrosa, si no interrumpía, el pobre señor Malfoy estaría ya en San Mungo.**_ _**Pensándolo mejor, no debí haber interrumpido tan pronto...**_

_**Ante este comentario todos rieron durante un rato, menos cierto pelirrojo que hubiese deseado que eso hubiese ocurrido realmente.**_

_**- Ahora vayan al castillo, se está haciendo tarde.**_

_**Los tres chico fueron al castillo hablando sobre la magnífica habilidad que ambos habían demostrado en el duelo, Emy y su amiga desviaban la conversación cada vez que ésta caía en lo del beso. Ellas sabían que, si bien para Emily había sido una experiencia desagradable que la había sacado de sus estribos, para George era algo muy doloroso.**_ _** Él aún no podía creer que su "amiga" hubiese cedido, por lo menos al principio ante el beso de la serpiente.**_

_**Acababa de llegar de su castigo, estaba descansando en la sala común cuando sus dos amigos llegaron. George y Emily se acercaron a Fred, quien descansaba plácidamente en un sillón cerca del fuego.**_

_**Fred deslumbró las incómodas miradas que se dirigían sus amigos.**_

_**- ¿ Por qué las caras largas chicos?¿ Hubo algún problema mientras yo no estuve?**_

_**- No, es sólo que nuestra amiga se besó con una serpiente mientras ésta se batía en un duelo.- Dijo sarcásticamente George.**_

_**- ¿ QUE, QUÉ?¿ CON QUIÉN TE BESASTE?- Gritó un indignado Fred, ya que no creía la posibilidad de que ella basase a otro chico que no fuera su hermano.**_

_**- YO NO LO BESÉ. ÉL ME ATÓ CON UN HECHIZO EN PLENO DUELO Y ME BESÓ.- Gritó indignada.**_

_**- PERO ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE LE RESPONDISTE AL BESO.- Gritó George.**_

_**- NO LE RESPONDÍ, ME QUEDÉ SORPRENDIDA Y NO REACCIONABA. Y POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA LO MANDÉ A LA ENFERMERÍA CON VARIOS HUESOS ROTOS.**_

_**- PERO SABÍAS A LO QUE TE ARRIESGABAS AL ACEPTAR EL DUELO Y LO QUE APOSTASTE CON ÉL. POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ÉL NO ACEPTA LA DERROTA.**_

_**Fred no entendía nada, ella se había batido a duelo, apostó algo, un fulano la besó y lo mandó al hospital...**_

_**- ME PUEDEN DECIR QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- QUÉ TE LO EXPLIQUE ESTA...ESTA...TRAIDORA.- Y dicho ésto George se encerró en su habitación dejando a un pasmado pelirrojo y a una amiga muy dolida.**_

_**Silencio...**_

_**- ¿ Si no te molesta me explicarías por qué mierda está tan enojado?**_

_**- Te lo explicaré, no es como el dice...**_

_**Emily le explicó la historia del slytherin, pero se le saltó un pequeño detalle... Su nombre, cosa que se lo dijo al final...**_

_**- QUE MALFOY HIZO QUÉ. ÉL TE BESÓ? CON ÉL TE BATISTE EN DUELO? Y APOSTASTE QUÉ?**_

_**- Estaba enojada, quería darle una lección a ese idiota malnacido por sus comentarios.**_

_**- Y no se te ocurrió mejor cosa que batirte en duelo, te pudo haber hecho mucho daño.**_

_**- NO SOY UNA NIÑA. SÉ CUIDARME SOLA PARA TU GRAN INFORMACIÓN.**_

_**- De acuerdo no te enojes, tienes razón.**_ _**Al final tú le hiciste más daño.**_

_**- Si, pero no el suficiente.- Dijo ella maliciosamente.**_

_**- No me gusta esa mirada.**_

_**- ¿Qué mirada?- Dijo inocentemente.**_

_**- Esa mirada. La que utilizas cuando planeas algo. Algo peligroso o malo como una...**_

_**- Venganza tal vez.**_

_**- Pobre Malfoy, casi siento lástima por él.**_

_**- Te juro que se va arrepentir, lo que hizo no tiene compasión por lo que va a ver de lo que soy capáz. **_

_**- Te ayudaré.**_

_**- No lo hagas, necesito del elemento sorpreza. Sólo necesito algo de ese elixir que inventamos, el Veritafool de lo demás me encargo yo.**_

_**- Sólo respóndeme algo ¿ Le respondiste el beso?**_

_**- Fred, no te voy a negar que me dejé llevar, pero mi corazón me hizo reaccionar.**_

_**- Lo dices tal vez por cierto pelirrojo muy bien parecido.- Ella se puso roja.- Ja, lo sabía, hay magia entre ustedes.**_

_**- Es tan obvio?**_

_**- Tu eres muy discreta en cuanto a tus sentimientos, pero para la desgracia de mi hermanito, él no lo es. De hecho yo creo que actuaría de la misma forma si tu fueras Angelina.**_

_**- Prométeme que no le dirás una palabra.**_

_**- Me encantaría pero hay algo que se llama código de hermanos y si la promesa que hago lo involucra temo que...- Al ver que su amiga lo miraba con una cara de "hacelo o te mato", él decidió desistir de su intento de broma.- Ok, no tienes que mirarme así, lo prometo.- Ella sonrió y lo abrazó en señal de agradecimiento y amistad.**_

_**- Oye cálmate, si tu amorcito me ve abrazándote por mucho rato y con el humor en el que está, me mata a mí jejee.**_

_**- Lo siento, no sabía que no podía abrazar a uno de mis mejores amigos.- Dijo con aire ofendido.**_

_**- No me malinterpretes, otro día abrázame lo que tu quieras, y si está Angelina cerca mejor, quiero ponerla celosa, pero no cuando Georgy está de esos humores.**_

_**Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que Emily decidió que sería mejor buscar un lugar donde preparar su venganza, y de paso el "famoso" pasadizo que conectaba la sala común con los demás.**_

_**Sólo había dos zonas que nunca habían revisado demasiado a fondo con los gemelos, y éstas eran las mazmorras, ya que no deseaban entrar en territorio serpiente ni encontrarse con su profesor de pociones favorito, y la torre oeste, donde estaba la sala común de las águilas, ya que los pocos pasadizos que encontraron, por no decir el único, se abre por medio de una adivinanza que cambia todos los días.**_

_**Decidió que era mejor ir a la torre oeste ya que no quería encontrarse con ningún slytherin, menos con alguno de los que presenció el espectáculo de la tarde. Caminó por el corredor principal de la torre, aún no se había cruzado con ningún ravenclaw. Teóricamente no tendría que estar haciendo nada allí ya que en ese lugar no había ningún salón, salvo uno medio abandonado al que los alumnos del lugar iban a practicar de vez en cuando.**_

_**De repente unos pasos se aproximaban, ella corrió hacia un pasillo oscuro y solitario, los pasos se acercaban, ella se ocultó detrás de una armadura, la pared estaba recubierta por una gran cortina de terciopelo azul, ella la palpó para encontrar un punto de apoyo pero se sorprendió al notar que había un gran espacio detrás de la cortina, ella no lo dudó y se escondió detrás de la misma.**_

_**Un grupo de estudiantes apareció en ese pasillo y se dirigió a una armadura situada enfrente de la que desde hace unos momentos, una griffindor **_ _**utilizaba para cubrirla. Las chicas murmuraron unas palabras que Emy no pudo oír y la pared se abrió. Los estudiantes ingresaron a la sala común de las águilas.**_

_**Una vez que ellos desaparecieron, la leona se dedicó a inspeccionar su escondite. **_

_**Había una especie de inscripción en la pared, parte de ésta estaba en su idioma y la otra estaba en rúnico muy antiguo. Gracias a sus clases secretas no le costó demasiado saber lo que decía la pared:**_

_**" Si alguna vez así te has sentido,**_

_**Nuestra entrada hallarás.**_

_**Por más que estés perdido,**_

_**Si adivinas pasarás."**_

_**Esa era la parte entendible, luego estaba la adivinanza. Ella bufó, si bien era buena para ellas no le gustaban en lo más mínimo.**_

_**" Inalcanzable soy,**_

_**Perdido te hago sentir,**_

_**Deprimido cuando no estoy,**_

_**Sin mi no puedes vivir.**_

_**De lejos me observas,**_

_**Tu tesoro me quieres dar,**_

_**Pero jamás lo aceptarás,**_

_**Lo nuestro sólo en tus sueños puede pasar.**_

_**Pues alguien se enterará,**_

_**Y nuestra vida peligro correrá."**_

_**A Emily no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, ella sintió algo así en el momento en el que se enamoró de su mejor amigo, pensando que jamás él sentiría lo mismo se guardó sus sentimientos para olvidarlos, cosa que obviamente no pudo.**_

_**- Amor Prohibido.- Dijo ella, pero nada sucedió.**_

_**No podía pasar, no había otra respuesta al acertijo. Se acercó más a la pared, pero al pisar una baldosa floja, la pared giró llevándosela a ella al otro lado de la misma. Había descubierto un nuevo pasadizo.**_

_**Estaba muy oscuro y había un gran olor a encierro, ella iluminó el lugar con un lumos y observó que estaba en un gran pasillo cubierto de telas de araña. Pudo ver que había varias antorchas en el lugar.**_

_**- INCENDIO.- Dijo.**_

_**El pasillo se iluminó, al parecer nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo. Había varias puertas en el corredor, cada una tenía una inscripción sobre ellas. Se giró para ver por donde había entrado y descubrió que alrededor de la parte que giraba la pared había una especie de marco que hacía parecer a la pared como una puerta. Había una inscripción sobre ella que decía "Torre Oeste". Miró la puerta de madera más cercana, ésta tenía otra inscripción. " Hacia la sala de las águilas". Emy supuso que debía llevar directamente a la sala común de Ravenclaw, abrió la puerta y vio otro pasillo, más angosto, y al final de éste una escalera de caracol. Sin duda conducía a alguno de los dormitorios. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a investigar los otros pasadizos. **_

_**La mayoría llevaban a los pasillos, a los baños, a las cocinas, a los terrenos, al invernadero, a las mazmorras, incluso a las salas comunes. La rubia no podía creerlo, había encontrado el pasadizo secreto maestro, el cual llevaba a la mayoría de las partes del castillo. Pero al perecer sólo podías acceder a él si sabías la contraseña, y ésta sólo se encontraba en el pasadizo de la torre oeste. Al parecer el pasadizo era territorio de las águilas, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba, ninguna lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo.**_

_**Emily se dedicó a encender todas las antorchas y limpiar un poco más el lugar ya que comenzaría a frecuentarlo. Transitaba por el último pasillo que le quedaba por iluminar y limpiar cuando vio una gran puerta de roble al final de éste. La puerta tenía las inscripciones de " Sitio Seguro". Una gran curiosidad se apoderó de la griffindor, quería ver el interior de ese lugar, no sabía muy bien por qué pero había algo que la atraía. Abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos debido a la luz cegadora proveniente del lugar.**_


	7. El diario secreto

_**Capítulo 7: El diario secreto.**_

_**Abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos debido a la luz cegadora proveniente del lugar.**_

_**Frente a ella se extendía un magnífico claustro, era un jardín entre murallas y del otro lado del mismo había una especie de arcada y una gran puerta.**_

_**El jardín tenía un par de bancos, un divan y una mesita. Estaba compuesto por miles de flores y árboles, en el medio del mismo había un lago. No se veía profundo, tendría un metro y treinta centímetros de profundidad en el centro del mismo. Había varias hadas, mariposas y luciérnagas en el lugar, era incríble que semejante jardín existiese en el castillo y nadie lo haya descubierto antes.**_

_**Ella caminó por la orilla del lago y se dirigió a la arcada. En el momento que atravesó la misma, varias antorchas se encendieron junto con una chimenea e iluminaron el lugar. Emily quedó impresionada al ver la sala de estar y lo que parecía un comedor. Varios sillones de cuero negro se encontraban próximos a la recien encendida chimenea. Había un mueble con la vajilla y una bella mesa de ébano para dos personas. La habitación estaba decorada con unas cortinas escarlata con detalles dorados, y en el fondo de la misma se vislumbraba una puerta de roble labrada en bronce. **_

_**Ella entró, y se encontró con un dormitorio. Éste poseía una cama adoselada con las sábanas de color azul francia, un fino escritorio, un gran armario,un baúl y un librero. Al parecer alguien había vivido allí en tiempos remotos, tal vez algún profesor o vaya a saber quién.**_

_**Otra puerta salía de la habitación, ésta llevaba a un baño. Era muy similar al de los prefectos salvo por unas diferencias. En primer lugar la tina no era tan grande, en segundo lugar, estaba revestido con unos azulejos verdes, y por último había un águila en el lugar donde se suponía que tendría que estar la molesta sirena, debajo del águila había unas inscripciones, Emy las leyó pero no le dio demasiada importancia a su significado.**_

_**La griffindor regresó al dormitorio, obviamente ese lugar perteneció a algún jefe de Ravenclaw. Se dispuso a revisar el guardarropas cuando se percató de que éste estaba cerrado con llave. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que **_ _**el baúl también lo estaba y ambos respondían a una llave que aparentemente tendría forma de estrella. Por lo que comenzó a revisar los libros que estaban en el librero. Eran muy antiguos, y estaban todos escritos a mano.**_

_**Los comenzó a hojear, uno por uno, y se dio cuenta de que contenían magia muy antigua. No maldiciones, sino hechizos de protección, pociones curativas y algún que otro encantamiento. **_

_**Estuvo un buen rato ojeando los libros hasta que abrió el último. Se sorprendió al encontrar dentro del mismo otro libro pero más pequeño. Tenía una tapa verde y al leer la primera página ésta decía "Propiedad de R. R." "¿Quién sería R. R.?" Pensó la chica. Abrió una página al azar y se dispuso a leer el libro. Al ver que todas los escritos tenían fecha, supuso que el libro era un diario. El primer estracto que leyó decía:**_

_25 de Junio_

_Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo vi. Lo he estado evitando arduamente pero aún así deseo verlo. Sé que este sentimiento no es correcto porque estoy comprometida. Pero pienso que es peor casarme con alguien que no amo. Helga no lo entiende, para ella sería sencillo decidirse por uno de los dos pero no quiero ser el motivo de una disputa entre ambos. El ambiente ya está lo suficientemente tenso como para que yo lo empeore por un mero capricho. Debo evitarlo por los aprendices, si no el colegio se volverá inmanejable._

_**Estaba algo confundida, al parecer ese diario había pertenecido a una profesora, lo que no entendía era que tan complicada podría ser su situación. Siguió leyendo unas páginas más adelante.**_

_17 de Octubre_

_Me ha dicho que siente algo por mí. Y yo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo negar la realidad, yo lo amo. Decidimos mantener nuestro amor en secreto, mi prometido no debe enterarse hasta que nos hayamos ido. Además debo dejar a alguien que me remplace. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pude notar que esos verdes y fríos ojos se convertían en unos cálidos y protectores. Esta noche el vendrá por mi respuesta, y yo le diré que lo amo y nadie nos va a separar._

_31 de Enero_

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no puede existir algo más maravilloso que el amor. Ayer renuncié a mi castidad y me entregué al hombre que amo. Jamás me sentí tan feliz. Sus besos y caricias eran como el elixir de la vida. Su cuerpo es más candente que el mismo sol. Y su virilidad, bueno no hay necesidad de aclarar como era o como me sentí en el momento en el que me poseyó. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo porque me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo._

_28 de Febrero_

_Nuestros encuentros son cada vez más seguidos, nos vemos todas las noches. Pero temo que mi prometido ha comenzado a sospechar y ya está planeando la fegha de nuestra boda. Lamentablemente estamos unidos por un acuerdo que han hecho nuestras familias el día que nacimos. _

_26 de Marzo_

_Hoy es el día más triste de mi vida, mi amado se ha ido de viaje en busca de un nuevo hogar para nosotros, pero el desconoce que hoy he tenido que firmar mi sentecia de muerte. Sí, hoy he tenido que acordar y firmar la fecha de mi boda con Godric. Nadie comprende mi sufrimiento, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga Helga. Mi vida es miserable cuando mi amado no está aquí._

_**Emily se quedó boquiabierta ante los dos nombres.**_

_**" Helga...y...Godric, entonces la dueña del diario debe ser...Rowena Ravenclaw" Pensó la chica. Nunca antes había leído en los libros que Griffindor y Ravenclaw se hayan comprometido, y menos que la fundadora de las águilas haya tenido un romance a espaldas del león, pero ¿Quién sería su amante?**_

_**Más adelante lo descubriría, ahora debía volver a la sala común. Se llevó el diario consigo para poder continuarlo leyendo en otro momento y fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas.**_


	8. La Venganza

_**Capítulo 8 : "La Venganza"**_

_**Cuando Emily regresó a la sala común, no pudo utilizar el pasadizo que llevaba directamente a la torre ya que apenas eran las ocho y estaría llena de gente. Pero antes de acercarse al retrato, recordó que tenía sus "clases" con Snape a las seis de la tarde, y lo peor era que tenía que agarrar el kit de pociones que estaba en su dormitorio. **_

_**Utilizó el giratiempo y regresó al momento en el que salía de la sala común, luego de hablar con Fred.**_

_**Atravesó el retrato.**_

_**- Me olvidé de algo.**_

_**- ¿ Qué te olvidaste?- Preguntó su amigo, quien seguía en la sentado en el sofa.**_

_**- Necesito el kit de pociones.**_

_**-¿Para?**_

_**- ...- Se quedó pensando, debía actuar rápido.- Para mi venganza.**_

_**- ¿Te ayudo?**_

_**- Ya te había dicho que no.**_

_**- Ok, mientras preparas tu venganza intento calmarle los ánimos a tu noviecito.**_

_**- ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!**_

_**Y dicho ésto cerro el retrato con fuerza.**_

_**- Si vuelves a azotarme de esa forma no te dejaré entrar.- La regañó la Dama Gorda.**_

_**- No se preocupe conozco más de una forma de entrar a la torre.- Lo dijo de la forma más antipática que pudo, no estaba de humor después de lo que le había dicho su amigo y encima tendría que soportar a Snape.**_

_**Bajó a las mazmorras, ingresó en su despacho y se encontró con la cara del profesor.**_

_**- Buenas tardes Tukwood.**_

_**- Buenas tardes profesor.**_

_**Ella tomó asiento y desplegó su kit por la pequeña mesada.**_

_**- Debido a cierto incidente, hoy te haré preparar una poción repara-huesos, en la enfermería ya se acabó y el reciente paciente necesita más.**_

_**Ella asintió y copió los ingredientes y los pasos que el profesor recién anotó.**_

_**- Si vuelves a presumir tus habilidades en un duelo sin supervisión, me encargaré personalmente de que tu castigo sea peor que el impuesto por Moody. ¿Entendiste?**_

_**- Si, señor.- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.**_

_**- Y al mínimo error, sabré que intentas envenenar al señor Malfoy y serás expulsada.**_

_**Emy no contestó, sabía perfectamente que no tenía caso discutir con Snape, por lo que se dispuso a realizar la poción.**_

_**Una vez terminada el profesor le ordenó llevarla a la enfermería. Eran las siete y media, debía apurarse y regresar al lugar donde utilizó el giratiempo o las consecuencias serían fatales.**_

_**Mientras se dirijía a la enfermería ella no paraba de maldecir a Snape y a su suerte, ahora tendría que verle la cara al idiota de Malfoy, lo bueno es que debido a la apuesta ya no podría molestarla. **_

_**Llegó a la enfermería y se dirijió a Madame Pomfrey para entregarle la poción. No veía a Malfoy por ningún lado, a menos que estuviese detrás del biombo del que acababa de salir la enfermera.**_

_**- Aquí le traje la poción señora.**_

_**- Gracias linda, podrías dársela al chico que está allí.- Dijo mientras señalaba al biombo, al parecer la enfermera no sabía que había sido ella la que le provocó las heridas al slytherin.- Ahora debo ir a hablar con el profesor Moody por no haberle puesto un alto antesal duelo entre él y tu compañero de griffindor. Casi lo olvido, es medio vaso de poción mezclada con otro medio de agua.**_

_**Emy no entendía nada, por qué la enfermera decía que el que le hizo las heridas fue otro chico y no ella. Acaso creería que fue George.**_

_**Ella siguió los pasos que le indicó la enfermera y se aproximó al biombo para darle la poción a la serpiente cuando se paró en seco. En el biombo se proyectaba la atlética silueta de Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer se estaba despojando de sus ropas para colocarse el pijama.**_

_**Vio la proyección del desnudo torzo del slytherin y se quedó pasmada, si no fuese porque la chica amaba a su pelirrojo y odiaba con todo su ser al platinado, hubiese corrido el biombo y se habría avalanzado sobre el sexy slytherin. Aguardó a que el chico se pusiera los pantalones y la parte superior del pijama y corrió el biombo algo sonrojada.**_

_**Draco no se inmutó por la intromición, sabía que una alumna le tenía que dar su poción ya que la enfermera se lo había comentado y había escuchado una voz femenina vagamente familiar. También se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha lo había estado observando a través del biombo mientras se desvestía por lo que el rubio no se había molestado en abrocharse los botones de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su bello pecho bendado, ya que quería impresionar a su "enfermera". Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que la chica que le daría la poción era nada más y nada menos que su agresora.**_

_**Ella ni lo miró, y se dedicó a dejarle la poción sobre la mesita de noche. Se dispuso a irse cuando una fuerte mano agarró su brazo y la puso contra la pared. Draco la había acorralado. Recién en ese momento Emy se percató de que el pijama de su atacante estaba desabrochado y varios mechones platinados caían sobre el pálido rostro del chico haciéndolo ver más sexy que nunca. Él le devolvía la mirada de forma arrogante. La tomó de la cintura y acercó más su cuerpo al del de ella, permitiéndole sentir su pequeño busto, el cual subía y bajaba a causa de la agitada y nerviosa respiración de la chica. **_

_**Su mente le decía que se fuera de allí, que lo apartara rápidamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Le excitaba la idea de tener al príncipe de Slytherin tan cerca. **_

_**Ella lo miraba sorprendida, mientras que él se dispuso a respirar sobre su cuello y a embriagarse con su perfume. Con su nariz y sus labios rozó el camino hasta el oído de la rubia.**_

_**- ¿Disfrutaste del show?- Le dijo en su particular modo de arrastrar las palabras. **_

_ **Quería besarla, se moría de ganas por volver a probar esos labios, pero quería torturarla y hacer que ella lo besase. Él la soltó y se recostó en la cama de forma sensual.**_

_**- Habíamos acordado que no me molestarías más.**_

_**- No has contestado mi pregunta, además Moody intervino antes de que me desarmaras por lo que no estoy obligado a cumplir nada. Ahora contéstame, Tukwood.**_

_**- ¿ Qué show?- Emy estaba furiosa, y lo peor era que Malfoy tenía razón, ella no lo había desarmado, por lo tanto no había ganado el duelo.**_

_**- No te hagas la tonta. Se que me estabas observando mientras me cambiaba. No lo niegues, te encanto.**_

_**- Ja, por favor. Lo que menos querria sería verte cambiándote. Estaba esperando a que estuvieses vestido para dejarte la poción y no tener que aguantarte diciendo que me gustas, no soporto estar lejos de tí o algo por el estilo.**_

_**- ¿ Y no es cierto? Porque cualquiera que hubiese visto nuestro reciente encuentro no diría lo mismo.**_

_**- Piensa lo que quieras.**_

_**- Entonces ¿Por qué no me apartaste cuando te acorralé?**_

_**- Me ...sorprendió tu actitud.**_

_**- Si claro.**_

_**- Además si te apartaba te habría roto otra costilla.**_

_**- Lo que tu digas. Tukwood ni tu te crees esa mentira. **_

_**No le daría explicaciones a ese idiota ni se desquitaría por no haber cumplido con lo acordado, eso ya lo haría cuando su venganza estuviese lista.**_

_**- Por lo menos no miento cuando me derrotan en un duelo ¿ Por qué le dijiste a la enfermera que fue George el que te hizo eso?**_

_**- ¿Crees que me agrada la idea de que todo el colegio sepa que a mí, Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, me derrotó una...una chica?**_

_**- Osea que no te gusta que amenacen o hieran tu masculinidad.- "Ese dato es interesante" Pensó la chica, ahora sabía por dónde atacarlo, su venganza iría más alla de herir su madurez como cuando lo hizo con el osito, no, ahora heriría su masculinidad.**_

_**- Y a tí no te gusta admitir que me deseas y te atraigo desesperadamente.**_

_**- Para tu gran información yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y es mejor que tú.**_

_**- Ambos sabemos que Weasley no te puede dar lo que quieres. **_

_**-...- No podía creer como el rubio sabía lo de George. "Pero si todo el colegio lo sabe, que eres tonta o qué?".- ¿ Y tu si Draco Malfoy?- Se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir ya que se estaba metiendo en un terreno del cual no saldría victoriosa.**_

_**El chico estaba sorprendido por la respuesta y también algo excitado. Se le acercó peligrosamente, la jaló del brazo y la tiró en la cama. Él se subió encima de ella de forma sensual. Le acarició sus mejillas y se quedó mirando sus ojos por un largo tiempo. No entendía por qué pero esos verdes ojos lo hacían derretirse y sacaban a flote una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Por su parte, Emy se sentía en una situación extraña, por un lado estaba ese sexy rubio que la deseaba y en el cual pudo ver un brillo de humanidad y ternura en sus ojos y al cual odiaba con todo su ser, y por el otro estaba aquel pelirrojo al que amaba y según había creído, deseaba. Sería que Malfoy tenía razón, sería posible que ella deseara más al chico que más odiaba en el mundo que al que más amaba.**_

_**- Puedo darte eso y más.- Dijo sensualmente el slytherin y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la leona. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ambos chicos oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban, al parecer la enfermera ya había regresado. **_

_**Rápidamente Emily se apartó del chico y se acomodó la ropa, que se había arrugado, antes de que la enfermera la viera.**_

_**- ¿Sigues aquí?**_

_**- Lo que pasa es que Malfoy no se quiere tomar la poción y yo...no podía permitir que la tirase o algo por el estilo.**_

_**- Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que le haga caso a esta jovencita si mañana quiere retomar sus actividades habituales.**_

_**Malfoy asintió y se bebió la poción. Cuando la enfermera fue a guardar el frasco que Emily había dejado tirado en una mesa Draco le susurró.**_

_**- Que mentirosa resultaste ser, eh. Cuando te dejes de engañar continuaremos lo que la enfermera interrumpió.**_

_**- Eso nunca pasará.**_

_**Se dispuso a irse cuando le gritó.**_

_**- Tukwood, nunca digas nunca.- Dicho esto le hizo con los labios como si le mandase un beso y le guiñó un ojo.**_

_**Ella lo miró con desprecio y se fue corriendo al lugar donde había**_ _**regresado en el tiempo. **_

_**Había llegado justo a tiempo. Atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirijió directamente a su dormitorio pese a que Hermione le había hecho señas para que se acercara y hablaran un rato.**_

_**No bajó a cenar, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la enfermería como para comer algo, además no se atrevía a ver a George a los ojos.**_

_**Estaba muy enojada, pero no estaba segura si estaba enojada con Malfoy o con ella misma.**_

_**- ¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!- Gritó y lanzó su almohada contra la pared.**_

_**"Tengo que vengarme, pero ¿cómo?" Pensó la rubia." Tengo el elixir, el objetivo pero qué efecto. ¿Qué es lo que más podría herir la masculinidad de un chico y en especial de Malfoy? Un chico que se siente orgulloso de todas sus conquistas" Se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que..."Claro, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?"**_

_**Buscó en su baúl varios libros de pociones y al encontrar lo que buscaba en cada uno de ellos hizo varias anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino.**_

_**" Tardaré un par de semanas, pero valdrá la pena"**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, Emily se levantó muy temprano. Ese día debía conseguir los ingredientes para la poción. Por lo que debía colarse en el armario de Snape, buscar por los terrenos e ir a Hogsemeade. Por suerte era domingo y nadie se levantaría hasta las diez u once de la mañana.**_

_**Se apresuró a ir a las mazmorras y a obtener los ingredientes más extraños de la poción, como cuerno de bicornio, molly, moco de gusarajo y bazo de rata. Por suerte Snape no había decidido madrugar ese día y Filch ya estaba dormido, por lo que tomó lo que necesitaba rápidamente y se dirijió a los terrenos. Allí recogió corteza de arbol vital, raíces de jengibre, ajenjo y patas de cienpies. En el camino se encontró con Hagrid, quien le invitó una taza de té a la cual no pudo negarse ya que no había desayunado. Pasaron un buen rato charlando y la chica le tuvo que inventar que los ingredientes que estaba recojiendo eran para una poción que debían realizar para Snape. Cuando terminó con Hagrid ya eran las once y debía regresar a la torre para que nadie sospechase de su ausencia, además debía ir a buscar su capa para que nadie la reconociese en el pueblo.**_

_**En la sala común se encontró con la pequeña Ginny.**_

_**- Emy ¿Podemos hablar?**_

_**- Claro peke, no hay problema, pero antes voy a dejar mi bolso en el dormitorio, ¿Te parece?- La pelirroja asintió.**_

_**Emily subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio para guardar el bolso en el que estaban los ingredientes para su venganza, pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver salir a dos gatos color canela idénticos a... "Fred y George?" Pensó"¿Qué estrían haciendo en el dormitorio?" Pero antes de poder especular sobre la verdadera razón por la cuál sus dos amigos estaban en el dormitorio, la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos.**_

_**Kettie y otras dos de sus compañeras estaban en ropa interior y a medio vestir. La chica se quedó helada, no podía creer que sus amigos hubiesen estado observando a las chicas mientras se cambiaban, tal ves no fue así, tal vés volvían de una incurción, ya que ella no les había dicho nada sobre el pasadizo que había descubierto. Pero el comentario de su amiga abolió esa hipótesis.**_

_**- Hola Emy, si que te gusta levantarte temprano.- Dijo Kattie.- No sabes lo cariñosos que son Gred y Forge. Jamás habíamos visto unos gatos tan dulces.**_

_**Este comentario le cayó a la leona como un baldazo de agua fría, sus amigos habían prometido no utilizar sus poderes para ese tipo de cosas. Ahora estaba furiosa, pero extrañamente podría hacerles pasar un mal rato con una jugarreta, por supuesto que a George le aguardaba algo peor.**_

_**Bajó por las escaleras para hablar con Ginny, pero ésta se encontraba charlando con sus hermanos. Ella se acercó a ellos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Los saludó y Fred y George estaban extrañados. Su amiga no les había gritado ni les había dirigido una de sus severas miradas. Al parecer estaba de buen humor por lo que George aprovechó la situación para discuñparse por su comportamiento del día anterior.**_

_**- Emy, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, me comporté como un idiota. Lo que pasó fue que no me agradó la manera en la que te trató ese idiota, y me sacó el hecho de que te besó. Eres mi amiga y no quiero que esa serpiente te haga daño.**_

_**- No te preocupes, si vuelve a hacerlo serás el primero en golpearlo. Estás perdonado.- Dijo la chica un poco fría.- Ginny de qué querías hablarme.**_

_**- Dado que ya han hecho las paces no tengo nada que decirte amiga.**_

_**- Gracia peke por preocuparte por nosotros.**_

_**- No es nada para eso estamos las amigas y las hermanas.**_

_**Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día. La noticia del baile de navidad hizo furor en el castillo. Todas las chicas se estaban preparando para esa noche. Emily ya tenía lista su venganza. Había bañado un chicle especial que trajo de Hogsemeade con su poción. Lo único que resultaría desagradable sería hacérselo comer a Malfoy, cosa que era fundamental para su venganza y para el sufrimiento que le quería causar a George. Suena un poco malévolo, pero todas las chicas llevamos ese espíritu vengativo.**_

_**Ese día la chica se había vestido de una forma muy probocativa. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la pollera unos cuantos centímetros más corta, además se había puesto algo de gloss en los labios, esta combinación la hacía ver muy sensual, pero no como una callejera. Tuvo suerte de que para ser invierno, ese día era bastante caluroso, por lo que no sería la única vestida de esa manera.**_

_**Su aparición en el Gran Salón atrajo la mirada de varios chicos, entre ellos a los griffindors y a cierto rubio. **_

_**Durante todo el día Emily estuvo esperando el segundo período después del almuerzo, ya que allí se cruzaría obligatoriamente con la serpiente. Ella iría a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que los gemelos tenían que ir a la lechucería, por lo que parte del camino la acompañarían, además Malfoy saldría de la clase anterior a la de la rubia.**_

_**Los tres amigos se dirigían al círculo de rocas. George iba detrás de Emy, hipnotizado por el andar de la chica y por su cambio tan radical.**_

_**Efectivamente y como la griffindor lo había predicho, el grupo de Slytherin acababa de salir de CCM y estaba descansando en el círculo de rocas, Malfoy estaba sentado en una roca cuando vio pasar a la rubia. Ese cambio en la chica lo atraía más y dado que el aún no había decidido a quién llevaría al baile, decidió hacer alarde de su galanería.**_

_**- Oye Tukwood.**_

_**Los griffindors se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron a las serpientes.**_

_**- Lindo cambio ¿Se puede saber a quién intentas conquistar?**_

_**- Nadie que te importe, Malfoy.**_

_**- Por tu expresión esa persona no te ha invitado al baile ¿o si?**_

_**- Malfoy, deja de molestarla,¿qué no puedes joder a alguna de tus amiguitas?- Dijo un furioso George.**_

_**- Yo no estaba hablando contigo, Weasley. Además yo sólo quería proponerle a ella si querría tener el honor de acompañarme al baile.**_

_**- No iría contigo aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la tierra.**_

_**- Pobre Tukwood, ¿Por qué sigues engañándote? Por más que a Weasley no le agrade, todos sabemos que me deseas y que mueres por salir conmigo. Después de ese beso te deberías haber dado cuenta de que soy irresistible.**_

_**Los amigotes del slytherin soltaron una risita idiota ante el "graciosísimo" comentario del chico. **_

_**- Ni hablar de lo que pasó en la enfermería.**_

_**Era ahora o nunca, debía realizar su plan. Si no el slytherin seguría diciendo más cosas enfrente de George.**_

_**Fred y su hermano la miraban como si no entendiesen a lo que se refería el slytherin. Emily los inmovilizó con un rápido y discreto movimiento de su varita y comenzó a mascar el chicle.**_

_**- Sabes Malfoy, odio admitirlo pero tienes razón. No puedo negarlo más.- Emy se iba acercando lentamente al rubio.**_

_**Draco estaba que no se la creía. La chica se había sentado en sus piernas y acercaba su cuerpo al suyo de forma sensual. Al notar que a la chica se le veía el corpiño de encaje debido a la blusa desabotonada, Draco se alborotó.**_

_**- Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón, Tukwood.- Dijo ésto y le puso una mano en la cintura.**_

_**Mientras la chica lo miraba de forma sensual, los dos pelirrojos observaban la situación con los ojos como platos. Lentamente las bocas de los dos chicos se iban aproximando. Draco comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se dieron una largo beso húmedo en el cuál sus lenguas comenzaon a juguetear y a explorar la boca del otro. Draco se sentía en las nubes, por fin la estaba besando con toda la pasión que tenía contenida. Mientras que ella le iba pasando a su boca lentamente el líquido del chicle mezclado con su saliva ( N/a: siento que sea medio asqueroso para algunas personas, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo.). Sus dedos se enredaron con el platinado cabello del chico mientras que el beso se tornaba más apasionado. Finalmente Emily introdujo el chicle en la boca de Draco y lentamente se acercó a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. Por último suspiró fuetemente en su oído y le susurró algo que lo dejó helado.**_

_**- Caíste.- Dijo con una maléfica sonrisa.**_

_**Ella se apartó y tiró del brazo de Zabini, provocando que éste cayera entre las piernas del mismo. Emily liberó a sus amigos, quienes la miraban sorprendidos.**_

_**Malfoy se sentía extraño y lo peor fue que tener a su amigo tan cerca le había producido una erección.**_

_**- No sabía que te calentaban los hombres Malfoy.- Dijo la rubia en tono burlón.- Zabini, yo que tú me cuidaría.**_

_**- A mí no me gustan los hombres.- Dijo Malfoy, pero se enmudeció al notar su voz tan distorcionada. En vez de oírse una voz masculina y arrogante, se oyó una totalmente afeminada. El chico, al igual que sus amigos, estaba pálido. Mientras que Fred y George estaban que no creían lo que estaba pasando.**_

_**Zabini se apartó rápidamente de su amigo con una cara de horror.**_

_**- ¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!- Dijo de nuevo esa afeminada voz.**_

_**Justo en ese momento se acercaba el trio de oro.**_

_**- Malfoy, no te vayas a enamorar de mí que me gustan las chicas, eh!- Dijo Harry muy divertido por la situación.**_

_**- Odiamos romperte el corazón pero nosotros estamos comprometidos.-Dijeron en tono burlón los gemelos.**_

_**- Le diré a Snape.- Dijo Malfoy.**_

_**- No tienes pruevas, además antes de que lo encuentres, el efecto ya habá pasado.- Dijo la rubia.- Y si vuelves a molestarme, la próxima vez el efecto será permanente.**_

_**Los slytherins salieron corriendo mientras que los griffindors se desternillaban de risa.**_

_**- Buena esa amiga.- Dijo Ron.**_

_**- Malfoy no se atreverá a molestarte por un tiempo.- Dijo Hermione.**_

_**- Tenemos un nuevo producto para la venta, chicles...mmmm...¿cómo los llamamos?- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Arco Iris?- Sugirió Harry.**_

_**- Ese está muy bueno jeje. ¿Qué opinas George?**_

_**- Es bueno pero la próxima vez que Emily quiera vengarse de Malfoy que no lo vuelva a hacer de esa forma tan... degradante y que por lo menos nos avise lo que va a hacer.**_

_**- Cálmate hermano, ni que fuera para tanto.**_

_**- Además yo puedo vengarme como se me de la gana.**_

_**- Sí, pero no besándolo enfrente mío.**_

_**- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HACER ESO?¿ACASO ERES MI NOVIO O ALGO ASÍ PARA DECIRME ESO?**_

_**- Yo...no quiero que te beses con alguien como él, es una serpiente traidora y algún día te va a lastimar.**_

_**- Chicos, mejor nos vamos y los dejamos seguir asolas.- Dijo Fred dirijiéndose al trio de amigos.**_

_**- No hace falta, yo me voy.- Dijo la rubia, pero antes de dar cinco pasos George la agarró del brazo provocando que ésta se de media vuelta y la acercó hacia él.**_

_**- ¿Dime si lo disfrutaste?- Le preguntó con aire preocupado y temeroso.**_

_**- No lo hice.**_

_**- No te creo.- Ella se soltó del brazo de su amigo.**_

_**- ¿ Y qué quieres que te diga? Que si me encantó besarlo, me encanta que te degrade e intente seducirme porque me hace sentir importante.- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.- ¿Eso querías escuchar?¿Una mentira?**_

_**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**- Para que dejara de molestar.**_

_**- Yo creo que te morías de ganas de besarlo, pudiste vengarte de otra forma pero sin embargo no lo hiciste.**_

_**Tenía razón en eso, ella pudo haber utilizado otro camino pero no. Ella deseaba darle celos a él.**_

_**- Algún día entenderás por qué lo hice.**_

_**- Lo entiendo perféctamente si no dime qué sucedió en la enfermería.**_

_**- Nada que te importe.**_

_**- Si que me importa, AHORA DÍME.**_

_**- Intentó besarme y hacer las mismas idioteces de siempre pero no le dije nada para poder descargar mi enojo cuando me vengase.**_

_**- NO PARECÍAS MUY ENOJADA MIENTRAS LO BESABAS.**_

_**- TENÍA QUE APARENTAR. ADEMÁS POR QUÉ MIERDA TE TENGO QUE ANDAR DANDO EXPLICACIONES A TÍ! ME VOY!**_

_**- QUE BIEN PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN.**_

_**Cada uno se fue por su lado dejando a cuatro chicos anonadados.**_

_**- Mi hermano está loco, sólo fue una joda. No tenía que hacer esa escenita de celos.- Dijo Fred.**_

_**- Pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado.- Dijo Ron.**_

_**- ¿Creen que no le vuelva a hablar?**_

_**- No, eso jamás pasará.- Dijo Fred.- Iré a hablar con él.**_

_**Todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Emily se fue a clase, Fred detrás de su hermano que se fue a la lechucería, y el trío de amigos se fue a herbología.**_


	9. Noche de Chicas

_**Capítulo 9: "Noche de Chicas"**_

_**No había podido concentrarse en toda la tarde, su pelea con George le había afectado, sólo quería arreglar las cosas, debía pedirle disculpas por no haberle hablado sobre sus planes. Se había pasado un poco. Lo sabía, pero él se lo merecía por haber roto su promesa. Él no debió haber utilizado sus poderes de animago para "entretenerse" un rato. Decidió ir a buscarlo después de sus clases particulares y aclarar las cosas.**_

_**Eran más de las siete cuando llegó a la sala común. Ellos no habían ido en toda la tarde según Harry, Ron y Hermione. **_

_**- Amiga, debo decirte algo.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa Herms?**_

_**Ella se le acercó al oído.- Esta noche decidimos hacer una noche de chicas para pasarla bien un rato. Será en tu dormitorio asi que hoy no te demores luego de la cena.**_

_**- No creo que sea buena idea, no estoy de ánimos.**_

_**- Vamos, te divertirás. Además hace un montón que no pasas el tiempo conmigo o con Kattie, y eso que duermen en la misma habitación.**_

_**- Ok, me convenciste. Nos vemos luego de la cena, ahora debo encontrar a George y aclarar las cosas.**_

_**- Suerte, amiga.**_

_**Emily se dirigía a todos sus escondites dentro del castillo mientras que el motivo de su búsqueda se encontraba pensante en los jardines.**_

_**No podía creer la manera de actuar de su amiga, su acercamiento a Malfoy lo perturbaba, pero más lo hacía su propia reacción."¿Cómo pude tratarla así?" se preguntaba. "¡Cómo pudo ella besarlo a él!" se contestaba. Pero lo peor era que no sabía por qué en el momento en que la vio ese día él se sentía tan raro. A su lado él se sentía eufórico, en su ausencia, deprimido, y cuando un muchacho que no fuera él se le acercaba, quería matarlo a golpes al pobre infeliz. **_

_**Mientras deambulaba no pudo notar que alguien lo seguía.**_

_**- Se te pasó el enojo o vuelvo después.-Dijo una persona idéntica a él.**_

_**- No, no se me pasó el enojo. Pero puedes quedarte.- Dijo a modo de orden pero sonaba más a una súplica.**_

_**- Creo que es tiempo de que lo reconoscas.**_

_**- Reconocer qué?**_

_**- Que estás loquito por una gatita de ojos verdes, que hiciste la escena de celos más grande que haya visto, que envidias al idiota de Malfoy por haber rozado sus labios, que quieres estrecharla entre tus brazos, besarla, declararle tus sentimientos, casarte, tener hijos...¿Quieres que continúe?- Dijo en tono de burla.**_

_**- Bueno, sí lo admito y reconozco todo eso y más.**_

_**- Más?**_

_**- No mencionaste que todavía quiero romperle la cara a esa serpiente.**_

_**- Ese es mi hermano.- Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.**_

_**- Pero debes admitir que lo que hizo...**_

_**- Hirió tu orgullo, te puso celoso y fue la mejor broma que haya visto.**_

_**- mmmm...**_

_**- Anda, dilo.**_

_**- Ok, pero repito que...**_

_**- No es necesario, pero creo que fue efectiva.**_

_**- Por qué lo dices?**_

_**- Porque Malfoy aprendió la lección, no se le ha acercado en todo el día, y vaya que ha tenido oportunidades.**_

_**- Si pero aunque no lo creas me siento mal por haberle gritado.**_

_**- Entonces conoces la solución.**_

_**- Dímela señor sabelotodo.**_

_**- Discúlpate con ella y aclara las cosas, y cuando me refiero a aclararlas quiero decir que dejes de ser su hermano y comiences a comportarte como alguien que la ama, digamos como un novio.**_

_**- QUE! QUIERES QUE ME LE DECLARE?**_

_**- Exactamente.**_

_**- Pero...yo...no tengo el valor... y si me rechaza?**_

_**- Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hará.**_

_**- Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**- Es sólo un presentimiento.**_

_**- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me siento terrible.**_

_**- Son los celos, ya te acostumbrarás. Además se como levantarte el ánimo.**_

_**- Cómo?**_

_**- Un buen baño en la sala de los prefectos y espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan jejeej.**_

_**- Me acabas de dar un sermón sobre romance, amor, fidelidad y ahora quieres que mire a otras chicas.**_

_**- Es para celebrar y despedirnos de tus últimos momentos de soltero.**_

_**- Puede que tengas razón.**_

_**- Cuando no la he tenido?**_

_**- Déjame refrescarte la memoria...**_

_**- Creo que ya me acuerdo de todo.- Dijo apresuradamente Fred.**_

_**- De acuerdo, vamos al baño de los prefectos, después veremos si celebramos.**_

_**Los dos pelirrojos se fueron al interior del castillo tranquilamente, pero lo que no habían notado era que una griffindor los había estado escuchando. Por desgracia para ellos, ella no había escuchado la parte en la que George se le iba a declarar, sólo los inmorales comentarios de su hermano. Por lo que Emily recordó que le había quedado una segunda venganza pendiente.**_

_**Fred y George se bañaban plácidamente en la piscina del baño de los prefectos cuando una gatita color miel entró sigilosamente. Había tanto vapor que con suerte pudo encontrar el lugar donde los gemelos habían dejado su ropa. **_

_**La encontró en unos canastos de mimbre, los cuales empujó hasta salir del baño. Allí se destransformó y se llevó los canastos con la ropa, la cual empezó a esparcir por todo el colegio, entre la ropa se encontraba su ropa interior, sus varitas y los collares que se transformaban en cadenitas. Lo único que ella conservó fue la de George, se la colocó y volvió a la sala común por sus cosas ya que tenía clases con Mcgonagall. Ella no podía imaginarse la cara de sus amigos cuando descubriesen que su ropa no estaba.**_

_**Emily regresó exausta a la sala común, la profesora le había hecho transformar y destransformar tantas veces el mismo objeto que ella ya no recordaba su forma original. Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a su dormitorio, lo único que deseaba ella era dormir. Pero sus deseos no serían satisfechos ya que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mitad de las chicas de la casa de Griffindor en pijama, riendo y jugando cartas.**_

_**- Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Ginny.**_

_**- Si, se suponía que vendrías hace dos horas.- Dijo Hermione.**_

_**- Lo siento chicas se me olvidó y tuve cosas que hacer.- Contestó Emily.**_

_**Ambas chicas se miraron.**_

_**- Esas cosas que hiciste no tendrán que ver con mi hermano o si?- Preguntó la pelirroja.**_

_**- De hecho si.**_

_**- No me digas que se reconciliaron?-Preguntó la castaña.**_

_**- No! Sólo lo anduve buscando pero no lo encontre.- Dijo Emily cabisbaja.**_

_**- Bueno, no te preocupes Emy, verás como todo se solucionará pronto.- Dijo una sabia Hermy.**_

_**Pero no pudieron terminar la conversación porque Kattie se les acercó.**_

_**- Chicas vengan que jugaremos verdad o reto y no se lo querrán perder. Al fin llegaste Emy, cambiate rápido y ven a jugar.**_

_**- Ok, ya voy.**_

_**Emily recogió su pijama de su baúl y se fue a cambiar al baño, tardó alrededor de unos 15 minutos en ponerse su pijama azul y asearse. Cuando salió se encontró con todas las chicas sentadas en una ronda, algunas reían y otras se veían nerviosas. Ella se sentó entre Hermione y Ginny. La primera tenía el cabello de color rosa chicle ya que había elegido reto, mientras que la pelirroja estaba toda sonrojada ya que tuvo que admitir que el chico que le gustaba en ese momento era un tal Cormac, de Ravenclaw.**_

_**En cuanto ella se sentó fue su turno de elegir.**_

_**- Verdad o reto?- Le preguntó Angelina.**_

_**Ella no quería arriesgarse a que le preguntasen nada sobre sus sentimientos como le había pasado a Ginny, por lo que prefirió arriesgarse y eligió reto.**_

_**- Bueno, bueno.- Dijo Angelina mientras pensaba el reto adecuado.- El reto es que te pongas la ropa más atrevida que tengas y te pongas a bailar un tema de las Brujas de Mcbeth enfrente nuestro.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**Emily se quería morir, debía hacer prácticamente el ridículo frente a todas sus compañeras, pero no tenía opción. Se dirijió a su baúl y sacó un baby-doll que utilizaba para dormir cuando hacía mucho calor, le había pertenecido a su madre cuando ésta era joven, pero ella nunca lo había visto como algo atrevido, sólo como un camisón. Era de color blanco con pequeñas flores doradas bordadas y traslucía su sostén con un armado de puntilla y tenía dos tiritas blancas finitas. Cuando se lo colocó sus compañeras exclamaron desde un que hermoso hasta un no puedo creer que tengas algo así en tu baúl, ya que dentro de todo la ropa la hacía ver bastante inocente pero con un toque de sensualidad resaltando sus pequeñas curvas.**_

_**Por suerte su vergonzoso momento pasó rápido, pero aún así debía seguir utilizando su traje. Pasaron varias horas de diversión y ya eran la una de la noche cuando la ventana se abrió súbitamente y dos gatos color anaranjados entraron a la habitación. Uno de ellos tenía un collar con la letra F y el otro no llevaba nada alrededor de su cuello. El primero se fue a acurrucar junto a Angelina y el otro cerca de Ginny. A Emily se le vino el alma al piso cuando instintivamente se tocó el cuello y notó que llevaba dos cadenitas, la de la letra E y la G de...**_

_**- George.- Dijo con un suspiro.**_

_**- Qué dijiste, Emy?- Preguntó Ginny.**_

_**- Yo...que que raro que los gatos hayan entrado tan tarde, sería mejor que los saque afuera...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Angelina le dijo.**_

_**- Como ya has utilizado reto varias veces es tiempo de que nos digas una verdad. A ver, dinos, en tu opinión quién es el chico que mejor besa en todo el colegio?**_

_**Emily empalideció, sólo había besado a un chico y no podía decirlo en frente de George o de Fred, y menos decir que le encantaría besar a su amigo. Sería un suicidio. Prefirió sacar a toda costa a los gatos de allí.**_

_**- Yo... Debo sacar a los gatos, Forge debe estar en el cuarto de los chicos y Gred debe ir al baño, luego les contesto si?**_

_**- A Gred puedes sacarlo, es tu gato pero déjanos quedarnos con el otro.- Exigió Angelina.- Además es el gato de los gemelos, no el tuyo. No creo que les moleste que nos lo quedemos por un rato.**_

_**Emily giró los ojos y bufó con resignación mientras Ginny le pasaba a Gred. Ella lo tomó en brazos y se sonrojó al sentir al gato acurrucándose contra su pecho, ya que acababa de acordarse de que traía puesto. Aún así se dirigió hacia la puerta y la entre abrió para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común que los viera.**_

_**Encuanto cerró la puerta tras de si, Gred se soltó de los brazos de Emily y se dirigió al sillón que estaba frente al fuego. Su sombra felina se proyectaba contra el muro escarlata mientras se destransformaba. Ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, otra discución. Frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo vestido sólo con el pantalón del colegió y un cinturón de cuero, su musculoso y atlético torzo estaba desnudo y su rostro enmarcado por unos mechones ligeramente húmedo denotaba seriedad e ira. Lentamente se fue aproximando a la chica mientras ésta retrocedía**_ _**hasta encontrarse con la fría pared. Él aproximó su cuerpo al de la chica apoyando su brazo al costado de la cabeza de ella.**_

_**Emily se sentía muy nerviosa, jamás George se le había aproximado tanto ni de aquella manera tan decidida o ... Salvaje?**_

_**El inclinó su cabeza logrando que su boca este a la altura de la oreja de la chica.**_

_**- ¿Me vas a decir por qué escondiste nuestra ropa?- Dijo en un susurro que provocó que los pelos de la nuca se le erisaran.**_

_**- ¿ Por qué piensas que fui yo?- Dijo nerviosamente y haciéndose la tonta.**_

_**- Porque casualmente la cadenita que desapareció junto con nuestra ropa mientras nos bañábamos está en tu cuello. Asi que no evadas el tema y responde.**_

_**George estaba bastante molesto pero el atuendo de la rubia ciertamente lo distraía bastante, de hecho hacía que se le olvidase su enojo y que su mente comensace a maquinar sucios pensamientos en los cuales la chica era protagonista. Sus hormonas estaban un poco alborotadas.**_

_**- Entonce respóndeme a mí por qué diablos rompieron su promesa para "recrearse" cuando estaban aburridos.**_ _**La transformación no era para eso.- Dijo la chica con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar.**_

_**- ¿ Pero cómo...**_

_**- Los ví en varias ocaciones, una de ellas fue cuando salían de mi cuarto mientras mis compañeras se cambiaban y por los comentarios de ellas no fue la primera vez que pasaba.**_

_**A George se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, quería probar si él motivo por el cual ella estaba tan enojada respecto al tema era algo más profundo que una simple promesa rota.**_

_**- Celosa?**_

_**- QUÉ?**_

_**- Que si estás celosa de que mi hermano y yo agamos ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**El comentario le calló como un balde de agua fría a Emily, porque en esas palabras había algo de razón. Ella no soportaba que George mirara a otras chicas de la forma que él lo hacía. Pero otra vez decidió evadir el tema con algo que sabía que haría al pelirrojo callar.**_

_**- Me parece que eres el menos indicado para hablar de celos, querido George.**_

_**Ésto lo dejó sin palabras, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.**_

_**- Porque si mal no recuerdo yo no fui la que se puso como loca esta tarde.- Al ver que el pelirrojo no contestaba decidió presionarlo a su manera.- Éntonces asunto arreglado, estamos a mano. Sus varitas están en sus cuartos, así podrán convocar el resto de su ropa. Ahora si me disculpas - Dijo mientras se apartaba del chico y se alejaba.- tengo una pregunta que contestar alla arriba.**_

_**Dicho ésto se dio la vuelta. No alcansó a dar dos pasos cuando la voz del chico la interrumpió.**_

_**- Qué les dirás?**_

_**- Sólo un chico me ha besado y no tengo con quien compararlo, asi que tendre que elegirlo a él.- Dijo sin darse la vuelta.**_

_**Después de otro par de pasos George hizo algo que ni él mismo se explicaría el por que. Él sabía a quién se refería la rubia y eso lo ponía furioso. Algo dentro de él lo hizo reaccionar de una forma inesperada.**_

_**Emily sintió como el fuerte brazo del chico jalaba del suyo haciendo que ambos quedaran enfrentados y muy cerca el uno del otro. Emily se sonrojó al igual que su amigo y notó como su expresíon de enojo de hace unos momentos cambiaba por una de ternura y tristeza. Ese era el momento.**_

_**Lentamente, George fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Sentía los latidos de su corazón debido a lo proximidad de sus cuerpos. Ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando sus labios se rozaron, Emily sintió una descarga eléctrica. Luego sus labios se unieron.**_

_**Los brazos del pelirrojo fueron bajando lentamente por la espalda de la rubia hasta su cintura, mientras que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Emily se sentía en las nubes.**_

_**A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se fue tornando más profundo y más apasionado. Muy despacio sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear y explorar la boca del otro hasta que se separaron en busca de aire. Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que el silencio se rompio.**_

_**- Con eso es suficiente?- Dijo el pelirrojo provocativamente.**_

_**- Mmmm...No lo se, creo que necesito un poco más para poder hacer la comparación.- Dijo ella pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo.**_

_**Él no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. La beso de nuevo y más apasionadamente. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a uno de los sillones de la Sala Común mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda, había esperado tanto para poder tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, amarla y sentirla. **_

_**Con mucho cuidado, George la recostó en el sillón y se colocó encima de ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. La contempló unos instantes como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, no quería obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiese, la amaba demasiado.**_

_**Emily entendió el mensaje de George y como respuesta le acarició el rostro con su mano mientras le dedicaba una tierna y tímida sonrisa. George acarició su mano y le beso la palma de la misma. El corazón de la chica palpitaba con mucha fuerza, ella no podía negarlo quería continuar, lo deseaba. Asi que lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo con pasión. **_

_**Cuando el beso se tornó más húmedo, George comenzó a acariciar la piena de la chica. Lugo pasó a su cuello, el cual beso y mordió suavemente haciéndola suspirar. Supo que ese era el punto débil de la chica. Siguieron besándose por un rato hasta que decidió que ese era el omento perfecto de confesarle sus sentimientos, sabía que no lo rechazaría.**_

_**- Emy...Emily...yo..- Decía entrecortadamente debido a los besos apasionados que se daban.- Yo...te...am...**_

_**- Ejem... Ejem..- Dijo una voz.**_

_**Si hubiese sido por él, habría continuado sin importarle la persona que los estuviera viendo. Pero la chica lo empujó rápidamente haciendo que él cayera al piso. Ella se paró apresuradamente para ver a la persona que los había interrumpido. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, con los labios enrojecidos y claramente agitada. George maldecía en sus adentros a el o la infeliz que los interrumpió. Se levantó para dedicarle un par de insultos a la persona, pero cuando la vio toda la excitación de hace unos momentos se le había ido. Frente a ellos había un pelirrojo idéntico a George vestido igual sólo que traía una camisa blanca encima de su torzo. Fred los miraba divertido y asombrado.**_

_**- Yo que me había preocupado por ustedes, creí que ya se habían matado y en cambio me encuentro con una sorpresita, si yo no venía quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado.- Dijo de lo más divertido.**_

_**Ambos chicos se sonrojaron más (N/a: Si eso era posible.).**_

_**- Bueno...esto...nosotros...pues...- Tartamudeaban ambos.**_

_**- Ya no tienen que explicarme nada, dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, todo el mundo tiene un deslis de vez en cuando, a menos claro que éste no haya sido el caso.- Insinuó el recien llegado.- Si interrumpí algo importante los dejo solos.**_

_**- Ehh..nno.- Dijo apresurádamente la rubia.- Yo ya me iba, me están esperando, buenas noches.**_

_**Y dicho esto se fue alejando.**_

_**- Espera. -Dijo George y se aproximó a su lado mientras le tmaba la mano y la miraba fíjamente.- Emy?**_

_**- Si George.**_

_**- Quisieras ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad?**_

_**A la chica le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.**_

_**- Sí, por supuesto.**_

_**Y dicho ésto, George le besó la mano.**_

_**- Bueno, bueno tortolitos. No se olviden que estoy aquí.**_

_**Ambos chicos se separaron.**_

_**- Ah se me olvidaba, Qué les responderas a las chicas?**_

_**- Creo que después de lo de hoy mi respuesta cambiará.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y maldiciéndose por semejante mentirota. George no besaba nada mal pero sus besos no se comparaban con los del príncipe de las serpientes, pero el hecho de amarlo le sumaban muchos puntos a su favor.**_

_**George estaba que no se la creía, ese era el momento más feliz de su corta vida. Pero su gemelo interrumpió el momento, otra vez.**_

_**- Lamento tener que informarles que tardaron casi una hora en "perdonarse"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.- pero las chicas se cansaron de esperar y se fueron a dormir. **_

_**Emily se despidió de ellos, le devolbió la cadenita a George y se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**Mientras tanto en la Sala Común...**_

_**- Y? Se lo llegaste a decir?**_

_**- Estaba apunto cuando nos interrumpiste.**_

_**- Oh...yo jamás pensé decir ésto pero, lo siento.**_

_**- Bah, no te preocupes, ya encontraré la ocación para decírcelo.**_

_**- Ahora antes de que me cuentes los detalles...dónde está el resto de la ropa?**_


	10. Un amor de mil años

_**Capítulo 10 : Un amor de mil años.**_

_**N/A: Hace mucho que no escribía esta historia, principalmente por la falta de reviews, pero esta vez la retomé, por favor dejen aunque sea tres reviews para motivarme a terminar esta historia. **_

_**Emily estaba de lo más feliz, los acontecimientos del día anterior habían cambiado de manera radical su vida en Hogwarts. Sus amigos estaban contentos por la "relación" que tenían ella y su amigo. Ya no peleaban, no discutían, al contrario se trataban tiernamente, cosa que no pasó desapercivida por una rubia serpiente.**_

_**Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, paseaba por los jardines ya que tenía un período libre, por lo que decidió retomar su lectura del diario de Rowena. Se sentó junto a un viejo roble y comenzó a leer.**_

_25 de Agosto_

_Mi amor ha regresado, pero me temo que ha llegado demasiado tarde. La boda se realizó ayer y él no estuvo para oponerse a la unión mía con Godric. Mi noche de bodas fue una tortura, él descubrió que no era pura, pero no podía recriminarme nada ya que yo sé de las aventuras románticas de su juventud. Pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, y sabía que yo siempre miré con interés a Salazar. Por esa razón lo ha retado a un duelo, el cuál decidirá quién permanecerá en Hogwarts y quién no._

_**"Asi que al final Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin eran amantes" pensó la chica. "Es increíble"**_

_Septiembre 10_

_El duelo se realizará esta noche. Salazar me pidió una última vez juntos encaso de que falle y se la concedí, jamás me había hecho el amor con tanta pasión y amor. Lo repetimos una y otra vez, sentí tantas veces esos espasmos que...hay no sé como explicarlo. Pero algo es seguro, pase lo que pase nos amaremos por siempre._

_Septiembre 11_

_Salazar ha perdido el duelo, Godric le iba a hechar el suspiro de muerte si no me hubiese interpuesto. Prefería que se fuera antes de perderlo de esa forma. Nuestro amor es imposible. El partirá mañana y yo no puedo acompañarlo, Godric me ha hechado una maldición evitando que pueda ir más alla de los terrenos del castillo. Pero hay una salida, junto con mi amado realizaremos un antiguo y poderoso_ _ encantamiento que sólo puede realizarse cuando hay un eclipse de luna llena, situación que se da cada mil años. El resultado será que durante el próximo eclipse nuestra sangre y nuestros corazones se reencontrarán y vivirán la vida que siempre quisimos y añoramos. Nos encontraremos en unos momentos en un claro del Bosque Prohibido en el cual terminan los terrenos del colegio. Lamento el calvario que estoy sufriendo. La pena que me tocó vivir, el hombre con el que mis padres me ataron, alguien que afirma que me ama y que cuando me posee lo hace por la fuerza, haciéndome sufrir de la peor forma posible. Hoy, hace unos momentos cometió el peor de sus actos, me violó hasta caer desmayado por el placer y el agotamiento. Me desangro por dentro, por suerte logré curar la herida por medio de mi magia. Como deseo verlo muerto, pero si lo hago yo también moriré por la maldición que cargo. _

_**Emily comprendía el sufrimiento del águila, vivía una vida injusta que no merecía y lejos del ser que amaba. Sólo deseaba que el hechizo de ellos haya surtido efecto y se que hubiesen vivido la vida que les fue prohibida.**_

_20 de Enero_

_Han pasado varios meses desde la partida de Salazar y todas las noches lloro su pérdida. Ya casi no veo a Godric, dejó de mostrar interés en mí cuando se enteró que estoy embarazada de dos criaturitas. Ya no dormimos en la misma habitación, yo he regresado a mis antiguos aposentos, los que están ocultos por la red de pasadizos. Sospecho que sólo fui un capricho de él. Sólo se batió en duelo para demostrarle a mi amor que era suya y de nadie más. Sólo lo hizo por orgullo. Perdí al amor de mi vida por los caprichos de otra persona que ni siquiera le importa mi felicidad. Deseo que los hijos o hijas que espero no sean de su sangre y sean Slytherins, pese a la repulción que Salazar le tenía a los hijos de muggles. Jamás entendí ni entenderé el por qué de ese odio hacia ellos, jamás._

_17 de Mayo_

_He dado a luz a dos hermosas veelas. La menor se llamará Helena y la mayor se llamará Casandra. No llevaran el apellido de Godric ni el de Salazar ya que no sabía si eran sus hijas, sólo el tiempo dirá que sangre llevan, pero yo les daré mi apellido, Ravenclaw. Me habría gustado escribir más líneas sobre estos dos pedacitos de luz que iluminan y alegran mi triste existencia, pero estoy muy débil por el parto, sólo espero poder levantarme pronto y pasear por los jardines con mis hijas._

_**A estas alturas a Emily se le caían las lágrmas, Rowena tuvo una vida muy triste, y sólo sus hijas serían su única alegría, las pobres niñas crecieron sin un padre, igual que ella. Sabía a la perfección lo que era eso.**_

_**En ese momento la campana sonó, era la hora de la clase de Encantamientos. Mientras subía las escaleras oyó que alguien la llamaba. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un apuesto Hufflepuff. El muchacho tenía ojos castaños y cabello rubio oscuro. Era uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio y una de las calebridades del torneo. Si, era Cedric Diggori el que se acercaba a ella. Sólo lo había tratado un par de veces ya que él era uno de los premios anuales y amigo de la familia Weasley.**_

_**- Hola Diggori.**_

_**- Hola, por favor llamame Cedric.**_

_**- Ok, Cedric.**_

_**- Emily, me preguntaba y si no lo consideras impertinente de mi parte, te gustaría tal vez ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad?**_

_**- Yo...este mmmm...Lo siento mucho Cedric pero yo iré con alguien más.- Dijo la chica apenada y pudo notar como la usual sonrisa del chico se torcía por una fracción de segundo.**_

_**- Ah, bueno lo entiendo. No hay problema. Dime, fue George Weasley quien te invitó verdad?**_

_**- Si, pero cómo...?**_

_**- Se rumoreaba que además de mí, había dos chicos más que deseaban invitarte al baile y uno de ellos era él.**_

_**- Y quién era el otro?**_

_**- Lo siento pero no lo sé. Por esa razón decidí apresurarme para invitarte, pero veo que llegué demasiado tarde. En fin, nos vemos.**_

_**- Adiós, Cedric.**_

_**Emily se quedó pensativa, había otro chico en Hogwarts a quien le interesaba, pero quién? No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que recordó que ya llegaba tarde a la clase de encantamientos, así que se fue corriendo.**_


	11. El collar anónimo

_**N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente hacen querer que uno continue el fic. Perdonen la tardanza de este cap, empecé con parciales y no pude dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto.**_

_**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia, salvo Emily y algún que otro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. (primera vez que lo pongo perdón). **_

_**Capítulo 11: "El collar anónimo"**_

_**Emily se encontraba en su dormitorio observando dubitativamente la túnica que llacía sobre su cama. Faltaban dos días para el baile y la única túnica que tenía se la había regalado su madre cuando tenía doce años y sinceramente era espantosa. Era de un color rosa chillón llena de volados y puntillas con la cual parecería más una torta glaceada que una persona. Era demasiado infantil.**_

_**Lo peor era que no podía encargar una a la tienda ya que ésta tardaría tres días en llegar. Mientras ella seguía debatiendo internamente qué hacer una lechuza de alas blancas y el pecho rojizo se posó en el alfenizar de la ventana.**_

_**La lechuza traía atada a su patita una carta de sobre blanco y un saquito de terciopelo azul. El ave comenzó a picotear el vidrio de la ventana. Cuando el ruido se volvió insoportable y logró saca a la rubia de sus pensamientos, ella se volvió pensando " y ahora qué?". Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza entró inmediatamente, se posó en el respaldar de una silla cercana y le extendió la patita para que la liberara de su carga. Abrio el sobre blanco y lo comenzó a leer.**_

_22 de Diciembre_

_Emily Tukwood:_

_Lamento no haberte escrito nunca mi querida niña, pero debido a las circunstancias que nos ha tocado vivir no me ha sido posible. Te obsequio como regalo de Navidad adelantado y como muestra de mi amor y aprecio una reliquia de nuestra familia. Espero que la cuides bien y te ayude en tus momentos difíciles y angustiosos. Sólo te pido que recuerdes que yo te amo al igual que tu padre y que confíes en Albus Dumbledore, el te ayudará con todas tus orgullosos de que seas quien eres._

_Atentemente Elisabeth Hopkins de Greengrass._

_Alias tu abuela._

_**P.D.: La lechuza también es un obsequio. **_

_**Emily leyó y releyó la carta varias veces. No podía creer que tuviera una abuela y que estuviese viva. Pero si ella podía escribirle, significaba que era una bruja y que su padre también lo era. Entonces por qué su padre nunca trató de ponerse en contacto con ella? Acaso no la quería? Por qué su madre le había mentido diciendo que él era un muggle? **_

_**De repente unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica. Estaba enojada, triste, confundida y algo feliz? Pero no entendía el por qué de las cosas, todo era confuso. Toda su vida pensó que su padre había sido un muggle idiota que las había abandonado. Ahora resulta que él era un mago y nunca tuvo la decencia de ver a su hija. Emily lloraba desconsoladamente cuando recordó el obsequio de su abuela y la promesa del director, en la cual él se comprometía a ayudarla a desentrañar su pasado. Pero antes de hablar con Dumbledor, prefirió ver la "reliquia familiar".**_

_**Tomó el saquito de terciopelo azul y lo abrió. Sacó el objeto de su interior y lo contempló con asombro. En sus manos había un collar de oro con un extraño dije. Parecía una estrella, era redondo en el centro y tenía seis puntas, en el centro había una hermosa joya azul. Ésta era plana pero brillaba con la misma intensidad de un zafiro. La forma de esa joya le era muy familiar. La había visto antes pero dónde?**_

_**Decidió colocarse el collar alrededor del cuello. Inmediatamente la joya brilló e iluminó toda la habitación. Ésto sorprendió a la griffindor ya que sentía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo, se sentía más poderosa, más mágica. Mientras el collar colgaba de su cuello tomó el dije entre sus manos y lo observó. Pudo distinguir un grabado en el reverso del mismo. **_

_"Wit beyond measure is a man´s greatest treasure"_

_**Ella lo tradujo como "La inteligencia más allá de la medida es el tesoro más grande de un hombre". Era una frase con mucha sabiduría, pero ella estaba segura de haberla visto antes, al igual que la forma del medallón. Fue en el colegio, de eso no había duda. Pero en qué parte exactamente. Últimamente tenía demasiados misterios por resolver, primero cómo convertirse en animagos, luego el pasadizo maestro, la habitación secreta, el diario..."Un momento, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, esto del enamoramiento estaba afectando su cerebro, el collar era una llave, y la cerradura estaba en el "Sitio Seguro"!".**_

_**Rápidamente tomó su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio. Sus amigos estaban en la Sala Común, ya que eran las cinco de la tarde. Al verla salir corriendo de esa forma tan desesperada se preguntaron qué estaría tramando, pero decidieron no hacerle demasiado caso.**_

_**Emily llegó a su destino a través del pasadizo que había en el sexto piso, el cual estaba lleno de telarañas. Abrió la puerta de roble y atravesó el jardín hasta la arcada. La atrvesó y se dirijió a la habitación. Ahora recordaba dónde había leído esa frase, en el vitro del baño y el medallón tendría que abrir la cerradura del**_ _**armario y del baúl. **_

_**Primero colocó el dije en la muesca del armario. Éste volvió a brillar y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. En el interior del armario había un montón de trajes, túnicas, zapatos, sombreros, etc. Eran bellísimos, pero en cierta forma no podía creer que alguien guardara bajo llave sólo ropa. Pero al examinarlos más de cerca pudo notar que los vestidos estaban adornados con piedras preciosas. En cierta forma le venían como anillo al dedo, ella necesitaba una buena túnica de gala y allí debía tener unas veinte entre las cuales escoger. Luego se dirigió al baúl. Se repitió el mismo mecanismo que hubo con el armario. Al abrirlo Emily se encontró con un monton de joyas, perfumes, etc, Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la cantidad de libros y pergaminos antiguos que había. Éstos parecían mucho más antiguos que los que estaban en los estantes, y eso era decir mucho. Emily los hojeó y se dio cuento que trataban de magia antigua, maldiciones, hechizos de defensa, pociones extrañas y poderosas. Esos libros podrían serle muy útiles en un futuro. **_

_**Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, debía asimilar todos los acontecimientos de las pasadas horas. Primero su desconocida abuela le envía una carta disculpándose por su inexistente contacto y para regalarle o legarle una reliquia familiar, luego resulta que esa joya encaja perfectamente en las cerraduras del Sitio Seguro, el cuál se había dado cuenta de que perteneció a uno de los cuatro fundadores, además por la inscripción que tenía la joya, aparentemente ella o su familia tenían que ver con Rowena Ravenclaw. No tenía otra escapatoria. Debía hablar con Dumbledor.**_

_**El director se encontraba paseando en su despacho como era su costumbre, estaba pensando sobre los recientes acontecimientos: la reaparición de la marca tenebrosa, la entrada de Harry, su protegido, al Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Todo era demasiado extraño. Demasiadas coincidencias. Y todo se desató con la partida de Colagusano. Pero ahora no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, en quince minutos le daría clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia a su otra protegida, y algo le decía que ésta no sería una clase como cualquier otra. No, algo pasaría, lo presentía. **_

_**Se dispuso a poner su mente en blanco cuando alguien tocó frenéticamente la puerta.**_

_**- Adelante.- Dijo el director.**_

_**Enseguida entró una muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda y rizos dorados. No tendría más de 14 años. Traía puesto los colores de la casa de los leones, pero había algo diferente en su rostro, se veía muy preocupada, cosa muy extraña en ella. Además traía alrededor de su cuello un particular collar. El director tenía la certeza de haberlo visto en algún lugar anteriormente.**_

_**- Disculpe, Profesor.**_

_**- Llegas temprano, Emily. A qué se debe tu prematura visita?**_

_**- No quiero molestarlo pero... He venido a hablar de algo que usted me prometió. Creo que ha llegado el momento.- Dijo respetuosamente.**_

_**- Si, yo también lo creo. Pero antes dime qué te ha impulsado a querer saberlo ahora y no hace un par de meses?**_

_**- Ésto.-Dijo Emily mientras le extendía la carta de su abuela para que él la examinara.**_

_**Él tomó la carta con sus ancianas manos, y al terminar de leer la carta sus ojos brillaron por la emoción. En efecto era el momento de aclarar varias cosas.**_

_**- Emily, es el momento de que sepas acerca de la familia de tu padre. Tu padre se apellidaba Greengrass. Pertenecía a una antigua familia de sangra pura. Una parte de la familia de tu padre sirvió a Lord Voldemort durante su reinado. Esa parte era la de la familia del hermano de tu abuelo. Ellos quisieron que tu abuelo se uniera a los mortífagos pero él se rehusó y lo asesinaron. Por esa razón tu padre decidió unirse a nuestro bando y vengar la muerte de tu abuelo. **_

_"**Tu abuelo se llamaba Paul Greengrass y tu padre John. John tenía una dificultad, o se unía a los mortífagos o su madre y él correrían la misma suerte. Por lo que él, junto con Severus, se convirtieron en espías nuestros. Ellos nos informaban de los planes del enemigo".**_

_" **Entre nuestras filas, John conoció a tu madre, Sacarisa Tukwood, se enamoraron desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Incluso se casaron secretamente a los pocos meses de conocerse. Esa información era desconocida por los mortífagos y su líder. Incluso sólo unos pocos de los nuestros supieron de esa unión". **_

_"**Un año antes de que Voldemort cayera, tu madre quedó embarazada de ti. John se enteró cuando apenas te faltaban dos meses para nacer. Hubieras visto su expresión, era ciertamente el hombre más feliz del mundo, y cuando tú naciste, obviamente lucharía hasta el final por protegerte. Pero su extraño comportamiento alertó a algunos miembros de su entorno, Voldemort no llegó a enterarse, ya que murió al poco tiempo de que sus servidores se dieron cuenta de que tu padre era un espía. A John lo asesinaron tiempo después unos mortífagos que lo acorralaron luego de la caída de su señor. Luchó valerosamente, pero lo superaban en número. Se llevó unos diez consigo. Pero ninguno de ellos era el asesino. Jamás lo atrapamos". **_

_"**Eso dejó destruidas a tu madre y a tu abuela por lo que decidieron ocultarte, jamás portarías el apellido de tu padre ya que éste atraería al asesino y te mataría. Por esa razón llevas el apellido de tu madre. Mientras que tu abuela huyó a un lugar muy remoto. Un lugar donde aún le quedaban parientes y amigos. Se fue a Canadá para no regresar jamás".**_

_**Emily estaba llorando, su padre había luchado y muerto para mantenerlas a salvo, a su abuela, a su madre y a ella. "Y pensar que todo este tiempo pensé que había sido un muggle idiota que no merecía el título de padre.". Jamás de había arrepentido tanto de algo en toda su vida.**_

_**- Por qué no me habían dicho nada de ésto antes, ni mi madre ni usted?- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.**_

_**- Porque creímos que era lo mejor para ti y tu felicidad. Además no podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien leyera tu mente y descubriera la verdad. El sacrificio de John habría sido en vano.**_

_**- Tiene razón. Dónde descansan sus restos?**_

_**- En una tumba sin nombre en el Valle de Godric. Cerca de la tumba de los padres de Harry.- Hizo una pausa.- En cuanto al collar, es una reliquia familiar que espero que la cuides mucho. No creo que a tu abuela le agrade saber que la has perdido.**_

_**- Profesor, podré verla algún día?**_

_**- Por supuesto, de hecho tu madre quiere que la conozcas éste verano, podría aclararte varias dudas.**_

_**- Algo más – dijo temerosa, no sabía si debía preguntarlo pero al ver la indecisión de la chica, el anciano director la alentó a preguntar.- Quisiera saber qué relación tengo con Rowena Ravenclaw.**_

_**Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego sonrió.**_

_**- Temo que es algo que no me corresponde a mí contarte. Te recomiendo que leas su diario hasta el final y luego le preguntes a tu abuela sobre el asunto.**_

_**- Pero cómo...? **_

_**- He estado aquí por más de setenta años, Emily. Si bien sólo tú debías abrir el pasadizo no significa que hayas sido la primera en hacerlo, tu abuela lo abrió cuando estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts y me contó lo que había en su interior. También encontró el diario y me relató su contenido. Sólo te pido que no le reveles a cualquiera el secreto y que prosigamos con nuestra clase ya que no me corresponde a mí revelarte nada más sobre tu historia familiar o los acontecimientos que te esperan.**_

_**- Qué acntecimientos?- Dumbledore la miró y ella no pudo evitar que escapase una risita de sus labios.- De acuerdo profesor, y gracias por haberme dicho lo de mi padre, significa mucho para mí.**_

_**- Lo sé Emily, creéme que lo sé. Por cierto, el contenido del lugar te pertenece ahora. Esas cosas no han sido usadas en mucho tiempo, no les vendrían mal un poco de aire fresco.- Dicho ésto a la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa en medio de la tristeza que la invadía.**_

_**Luego de que le pararan de brotar las lágrimas, comenzaron a practicar. La clase fue dura y extenuante, pero en opinión del director ella había mejorado considerablemente desde su última clase. Y con el tiempo sus habilidades aumentarían convirtiéndola en una gran bruja. Sólo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. **_


	12. Promesas, declaraciones y un baile

_**N/A: Se pone más interesante!Reviews por favor!**_

_**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia, salvo Emily y algún que otro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. (primera vez que lo pongo perdón). **_

_**Capítulo 12: "Promesas, declaraciones y un baile"**_

_**Emily despertó a la mañana siguiente bastante recuperada de las extenuantes lecciones y las nuevas "noticias" del día anterior. Esa noche sería el baile y todavía no sabía que ponerse. **_

_**Se tocó el cuello en busca del collar para asegurarse de que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no haya sido sólo un simple sueño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar con sus dedos la forma del dije que llevaba puesto. Realmente había sucedido, realmente tenía una abuela, y su padre realmente estaba muerto.**_

_**Suspiró. Ahora tenía un baúl lleno de tesoros y un armario lleno de ropa a su disposición. Tras este pensamiento se apresuró a vestirse y fue corriendo al pasadizo. Por suerte era sábado y no había nadie levantado, además de que todos los alumnos menores de 14 años habían regresado a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones navideñas, a excepción de los que habían sido invitados al baile, por supuesto.**_

_**Llegó a la habitación donde había encontrado el diario y volvió a abrir el armario. En su interior había toda clase de túnicas. Emily eligió una verde esmeralda que en su opinión, encajaba con su estilo y era bastante moderna, pese a su antigüedad. Era como un vestido. No tenía mangas, la parte superior era un corsé atado al frente y terminaba en punta, la cual estaba adornada con una esmeralda y de ella nacía la gasa que cubría el faldón.**_

_**Emily decidió combinarlo con unos guantes en punta, de esos que no cubren los dedos y que se agarran a la mano por medio de un anillo, del mismo tono y adornados con unas esmeraldas y leves bordados dorados como poseía el corsé. Encontró unos zapatos a tono y unos bellos aros con la misma forma que su collar sólo que las piedras eran verdes.**_

_ **Decidió probarse todo el conjunto y verse en el espejo. El vestido se adaptaba mágicamente a su figura y la hacía lucir realmente increíble. Pero al contemplarse al espejo notó que su collar no combinaba con el vestido, por lo que le cambió el color temporalmente.**_

_**Ahora debía ver qué peinado le quedaría mejor con esa ropa. Si bien el cabello suelto le sentaba muy bien, para esa ocación necesitaba un peinado más elaborado. Probó un rodete pero la hacía ver muy adulta y no quedaba con el estilo del vestido. Luego, una trenza, pero tampoco. Pero como la tercera es la vencida, se recogió el cabello en una media cola, lo abrochó con una hebilla dorada adornada con esmeraldas y el mismo símbolo que sus aros. Se había dejado el flequillo y permitido que unos rizos asomaran detrás de sus orejas a modo de caireles. Estaba casi perfecta.**_

_**El único problema con el vestido era el olor a viejo mezclado con encierro. Por lo que sacó de su mochila, la cual siempre llevaba consigo, una botellita blanca tornasolada que contenía su perfume favorito: Pure Poison de Christian Dior ( N/a: estoy haciendo la publicidad, no mentira ese perfume es el que yo uso y me encanta :P). Lo roció sobre la prenda y le aplicó un hechizo de presencia permanente, logrando así que ya no oliera tan mal. Luego hizo aparecer una caja y colocó el vestido allí para que pereciera nuevo y así ahorrarse las preguntas incómodas de Hermione, Kattie y Ginny. Las cuales sabían perfectamente que aún no tenía un vestido para el baile. Por lo que diría que lo consiguió en Hogsemeade. **_

_**Fred, George, Ron, Harry y Neville estaban esperando en el final de las escaleras a sus respectivas parejas. Estaban muy nerviosos. Pero los más nerviosos de todos eran George y el pobre Ron, ya que se sentía ridículo con su túnica arcaica. Los gemelos tuvieron más suerte, como sus negocios ilícitos prosperaban cada día, habían juntado suficiente dinero para comprarse unas túnicas decentes, ambas eran modernas y de color azul oscuro.**_

_**En ese momento bajan las escaleras dos chicas muy similares entre sí pero a la vez muy diferentes, llevaban puesto unas túnicas rosa chillón y un J´adore naranja, eran las parejas de Ron y Harry: Padma y Parvati Patil. Ambas se dirigieron al lado de sus respectivas parejas y los miraron atónitos. Harry estaba muy apuesto con su túnica verde botella, cosa que a Parvati le encantaba, pero lamentablemente Padma no tuvo la misma suerte con su pareja.**_

_**Luego bajaron dos chicas más. Una tenía cabello de fuego y lucía una hermosa túnica celeste y llevaba un moño rosado a modo de vincha. Mientras que la otra de cabello negro como la noche, llavaba una color escarlara con detalles dorados, muy a lo Griffindor. Neville y Fred se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la aparición de Ginny y Angelina, las cuales saludaron a todos y se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares junto a sus parejas.**_

_**En ese momento llegó McGonagall y les advierte a Harry y a Parvati que estén preparados ya que deben abrir el baile junto con los demás campeones. En ese momento el niño de oro logra vislumbrar a la Ravenclaw que invade permanentemente sus pensamientos e ignora las instrucciones de la profesora.**_

_**Ella se encontraba al lado de Cedric sonriendo dulcemente y luciendo un kimono color crema. Se veía muy hermosa, y más aún para los ojos de Harry.**_

_**Entonces llegó el grupete de Slytherin con sus respectivas parejas. Malfoy acompañado por ( N/a: la zorra de ) Pansy Parkinson, Zabini con Terance Higgs, Nott con Millicent Bullstrode y Crabbe y Goyle sin pareja. **_

_**- Weasleys, debieron haber vendido toda su casa para comprarse unas túnicas de gala.- Dijo Draco en tono burlón a lo cual todos sus compañeros se rieron.**_

_**George lo estaba a punto de golpear cuando bajó una de las chicas más lindas de Griffindor, la cual atraía a su hermano menor, pese a que éste no lo admitiese.**_

_**Hermione bajaba las escaleras vistiendo una hermosa túnica azul celeste con volados(N/a: no sé por qué en la película fue rosa.). Su cabello estaba recogido en un fino rodete adornado con unos broches brillantes. Todos los presentes la miraron asombrados y boquiabiertos, excepto los Slytherins que la miraron con desprecio y Pansy, con envidia.**_

_**La siguiente acción los sorprendió a todos, Victor Krum, el codiciado chico búlgaro, se acercó a la castaña y le ofreció su musculoso brazo para que la acompañase ante la atónita mirada de todos. Ella sólo alcanzó a dirigirles una tímida sonrisa a sus amigos e irse con los otros campeones. Harry aún no se había reunido con ellos porque quería ver la expresión de George cuando Emily bajase ya que, según las palabras de Hermione horas antes, iba a estar espectacular.**_

_**- Parece que la sangre sucia tiene buen gusto.- Dijo Pansy para que todos la escucharan. Pero su comentario hizo eco en el vacío ya que en ese momento la otra belleza de Griffindor hacía su entrada triunfal. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. **_

_**George subió unos escalones y le ofreció su brazo ante la atónita mirada de todos, no sin antes dirigirle una sobradora mirada al príncipe de Slytherin, quien estaba totalmente anonadado por la belleza de la rubia. **_

_**No tenía comentarios hirientes reservados para ella. Miles de frases se le cruzaban por su mente pero ninguna era ofensiva, más bien eran halagadores.**_

_**- Draco, qué te está sucediendo? Cómo puedes desear cambiar lugares con Weasley?- Se decía a sí mismo el platinado.- Pero por qué me siento tan raro? Quiero ir abrazarla, decirle que la necesito, que olvidemos el pasado y a Weasley, y que yo la amo? No, los Malfoys no aman a nada ni a nadie. Sólo deseamos y ambicionamos. Debo quitarme esas tontas ideas de una vez por todas!**_

_**Mientras Emily bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su pelirrojo, no pudo evitar notar al slytherin. Éste la miraba fíjamente, pero no con odio, no con burla ni con su sensual arrogancia. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y triste? Pero al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia, Draco bajó la cabeza como si hubiese encontrado algo muy interesante que ver en sus zapatos.**_

_**Todos entraron al Gran Comedor para disfrutar un baile inolvidable.**_

_**Luego de bailar por más de dos horas Emily se sentía exhausta. Se sentía muy acalorada por lo que decidió salir a los jardines. Buscó un banco para esperar a George mientras él buscaba algo de beber. Pero lo que no pudo notar era que unos ojos grises observaban todos sus movimientos. **_

_**- Hola Tukwood.- Dijo una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.- Linda noche, verdad?**_

_**Emily se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un pálido rostro y unos ojos que la contemplaban con arrogancia y tristeza.**_

_**- Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- Preguntó tajantemente.**_

_**- Sólo hablar un rato.- Dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los bancos.**_

_**- Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?-Preguntó desconfiada.**_

_**- De lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido, de tu futuro con Weasley, si eres feliz a su lado?- Ésto último lo hizo más como una súplica que como una pregunta.**_

_**- Y a ti qué te importa! Es mi vida!**_

_**Draco la tomó de las manos tiernamente.**_

_**- Me importa mucho, Emily.- Ella se quedó helada ante esa frase y el uso de su nombre.**_

_**- Malfoy? Estás siendo amable? Qué te está pasando? Tienes fiebre o algo así?**_

_**- Puede que este enfermo pero no tengo fiebre. Dime, lo amas?- Sus ojos grises como una tormenta se tornaron plateados con el reflejo de la luna mientras hacía su pregunta. **_

_**Emily lo entendió. Estaba celoso y tal vez algo enamorado? De ella? Él? Imposible.**_

_**- Sí Malfoy, amo a George. - Con esa frase algo en el interior del chico se rompió, su corazón. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos nuevamente y soltó su mano.**_

_**- Y qué sientes por mí? Desprecio, odio o algo más?- Preguntó esperanzado. **_

_**Pero su respuesta nunca llegó ya que George había aparecido con las bebidas y los interrumpió.**_

_**- Qué hace él aquí? Te está molestando?**_

_**- No George no me está molestando.**_

_**- Entonces?**_

_**- Estábamos hablando, Weasley.- Se alejó un poco de Emily.**_

_**- No se puede conversar civilizadamente con una serpiente.-Dijo el pelirrojo.**_

_**- Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar con él Tukwood?- Dijo en tono despectivo.- No es lo suficientemente valiente para declararte sus sentimientos y sin embargo está en Griffindor. Hoy te trajo al baile por primera vez después de cuatro años, pero cuanto tiempo vas a esperarlo, eh? **_

_**- Bueno...yo...-Titubeaba la chica.**_

_**- De hecho Malfoy, estaba esperando la oportunidad apropiada para decírselo esta noche. Y gracias a ti ha llegado ese momento.- Dijo el león sonriente.**_

_**George se dio la vuelta y se incó ante los pies de la rubia, tomó su mano y le colocó un anillo dorado.**_

_**- Emily? Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, nos conocemos lo suficiente y lo necesario para poder preguntarte ésto. Quieres ser mi ( N/a: esposa :p) novia?**_

_**Emily estaba de lo más confundida, por un lado estaba su amado George y por el otro estaba aquella serpiente que había demostrado tener algo de corazón. Ella podía ver la felicidad y esperanza de su pelirrojo y la tristeza y angustia del platinado. "Pero justo ahora que George comienza a demostrarme sus verdaderos sentimientos, él se interesa por mí. Ésto no es justo. Pero yo no lo amo, preferible cortarle las alas ahora que son pequeñas que esperar a que crescan." Pensaba Emily.**_

_**Miró a su amado fíjamente.**_

_**- Si George. Quiero ser tu novia.- Dicho ésto George se paró de un salto y la besó apasionadamente.**_

_**Draco se sentía a morir. Realmente quería morir. Había perdido a una de las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Una era su madre y la otra era esa muchacha de la cual había jurado vengarse hace varios años.**_

_**- Prometo serte siempre fiel, Emy, ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, apoyarte, escucharte y aconsejarte.**_

_**- Yo digo lo mismo George.- Sin poder dejar de sonreír.**_

_**- Bueno..Bueno, mejor me voy. Ya no te molestaré más Emily.- Y dicho ésto, el príncipe de las serpientes regresó a las mazmorras. Quería estar sólo con su dolor, su tristeza, su enojo y su roto corazón.**_

_**Cuando la feliz y reciente pareja iba regresando a la pista de baile, dos figuras espectrales se cruzaron en su camino.**_

_**- Buenas noches, joven Weasley, señorita Tukwood.- Dijo Nick casi decapitado.**_

_**- Buenas noches, Sir Nickolas.- Dijeron Emily y George al mismo tiempo.**_

_**- Quién es su acompañante esta noche, Nick?- Preguntó Emily cortesmente.**_

_**- Oh, seguro han oído hablar de ella, es la Dama Gris.**_

_**Una bruja alta vestida con un fino y antiguo vestido, de largos cabellos y belleza inusual era la acompañante del fantasma de Griffindor. Ella se quedó un rato contemplando a la muchacha, ahora novia de uno de los chicos más guapos de Griffindor.**_

_**- Madre...- Susurró el fantasma.**_

_**- Cómo dijo?- Preguntó Emily.**_

_**- Es un placer, señorita, caballero.- Dijo solemnemente la fantasma.- Sepan disculparme, es que casi vuelvo a la vida del susto que me has dado pequeña. Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí en vida y jamás pude decirle que lo sentía y que la apreciaba mucho.**_

_**- Siento escuchar de su pérdida.- Dijo la chica apenada.**_

_**- No hay cuidado.**_

_**- Algún día la reencontrará y podrá decirle todo lo que no ha podido en vida.**_

_**- Sabias palabras para alguien tan joven, pequeña. Deberías haber estado en Ravenclaw.**_

_**Ante este comentario a Emily le dio un escalofrío. Se despidieron de los fantasmas y volvieron al Gran Salón. Pero en cuanto entraron vieron salir a Hermione corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y a Ron totalmente enojado, junto con Harry, quien aparentemente trataba de calmarlo. **_

_**Fred estaba bailando muy acaramelado con Angelina por lo que era mejor no interrumpirlos. **_

_**- Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a calmarla.- Dijo Emily pensando en Hermione.- Buenas noches.- Se despidió dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.**_

_**George estaba muy feliz, fue la noche más feliz de su vida. Hubiese sido más larga si no fuera que tenía que calmar a su torpe hermanito debido a los celos que éste sentía hacia su amiga castaña.**_

_**N/a: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, para el siguiente habrá lemon :O. Es un regalito para los fanáticos de Dramione. Review! Review!**_


	13. Verdades y mentiras de Emily Tukwood

_**Capítulo 13: "Verdades y Mentiras de Emily Tukwood"**_

N/A: Hola tanto tiempo! Perdón la demora pero se me juntaron los parciales con unas entregas y encima después vinieron los exámenes finales. Por suerte tengo una semanita de vacaciones por lo que les traigo un par de caps. Reviews gente!

_**"En un año pueden pasar tantas cosas, parece tan poco el tiempo en comparación de una vida, pero sólo un instante del mismo puede cambiarla totalmente y puede cambiarte a ti. Pensarán que es una forma tétrica de empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida, pero no hay otra. Hoy regreso a Inglaterra, para ser más precisa a La Madriguera.**_

_**Muchas cosas han pasado luego de un año en el exilio, en el exterior, en un sitio seguro... Hoy regreso a mi mundo, a mi hogar y a la guerra, cuyo resultado está atado a una profecía, dos personas y mi destino.**_

_**Horribles verdades me he enterado, un sombrio destino me aguarda, uno del que hubiese deseado jamás formar parte... Aún no puedo creer que vaya a suceder, me niego a repetir la historia, mi corazón se reusa a aceptarlo, a entregarse al Heredero de Slytherin, al Señor de Las Tinieblas, al Innombrable, a Quien-tu-Sabes-Quien, a Lord Voldemort.**_

_**Se supone que puedo forjar mi propio destino, tengo derecho a hacerlo o no? Por qué no puedo elegir? Aparentemente no lo lograría sola, todo mi entrenamiento, mi reclución en la Orden, mi huída a las tierras de hielo, a la tierra donde reside mi único vestijio de la familia de mi padre, de la sangre de Rowena Ravenclaw...**_

_**Por qué si me escondieron la verdad por tantos años ahora me la rebelan toda de golpe, jamás me habían golpeado tan fuerte sin hacerme ningún rasguño, por lo menos no físicamente, pero tanto daño en mi interior...**_

_**Me alejaron de lo que más amaba para ésto?"**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Era una fría tarde de enero, ya habían pasado varios meses desde su desaparición de Hogwarts, se encontraba en la casa de su abuela, en unas tierras lejanas, se encontraba en Canadá. Lejos de su madre, sus amigos, sus conocidos, sus profesores y de su amado.**_

_**En su mente sólo resonaba un nombre y en sus labios un sólo sabor, todos pertenecientes a la misma persona.**_

_**- George...te extraño tanto.- Dijo en un suspiro.**_

_**Ella se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentada en un ornamentado sillón de terciopelo rojo mientras leía un viejo diario. Ya era la cuarta vez que lo leía y aún no encontraba que relación tenía su expropietaria con ella. **_

_**En ese momento entró su abuela, una mujer bajita y delgada, con largos cabellos blancos y lacios, manejables, no como el suyo, y unos ojos verde esmeralda que impactaban casi tanto como los de ella, la diferencia era que esos ojos reflejaban el peso del paso del tiempo.**_

_**- Ya has logrado comprender ?- Le pregunto con su voz dulce y melosa.**_

_**- Lo único que he entendido es que el collar que llevo perteneció a Ravenclaw y pasó por todas sus descendientes en línea directa, pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver ser descendiente de uno de los cuatro fundadores, en realidad de dos, pero principalmente de uno, con tener que esconderme aquí, mi prematura iniciación en Hogwarts, el gran interés que tiene Dumbledore de que me una a la Orden...**_

_**- Muchas preguntas con una sola respuesta mi querida nieta.- Dijo en su usal tono enigmático.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicártelo todo y ejarnos de rodeos.**_

_**Se sentó en un sillón rojo próximo al de Emily.**_

_**- Sabes lo que es ese medallón? Y no pongas esa cara no me refiero a lo que acabas de contarme, me refiero a que si sabes cómo lo obtuvo Rowena?- Ante la negación de la chica, la mujer bufó.- Menos mal que eres inteligente..- Dijo con sarcasmo, a lo cual Emily se ofendió.- Salazar se lo entregó a ella, ese medallón lleva su promesa, su amor, y sus poderes.**_

_**- Es el collar del que habla el día del eclipse, el día que hicieron el ritual, pero... ella no sabía acaso lo que era?**_

_**- Si lo sabía. **_

_**- Entonces por qué diablos no lo explicó en su diario?**_

_**- Porque ese diario podría haber sido encontrado por cualquiera y leído por cualquiera, sólo nosotras conocemos su historia y Albus, él me ayudó a descifrar el significado del mismo. Ahora entenderás porque es importante que nadie supiera lo que posee ese medallón. Allí se encuentra el verdadero poder de Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, la magia más poderosa e ilimitada, aquella que el Innombrable desconoce, su amor. Sabes la profecía, tú eres la elegida, la Heredera de Ravenclaw...**_

_**- NO! Debe de haber un error! Si eso fuera así yo habría ido a Ravenclaw, pero fui a Griffindor...**_

_**- Esa es la sangre de tu madre y de tu antepasado, de Griffindor, no lo juzgues erroneamente Emily, eran otros tiempos, otras personas, otras obligaciones.**_

_**- Pero la alejó del hombre que amaba y luego cuando dio a luz y una de sus hijas no se parecía en nada a él la abandonó y formó otra familia... La dejó sola, sufriendo y enferma!- Dijo mientras silenciosas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.**_

_**- Él temía que esa niña fuera hija de Slytherin, además se enteró del Ritual de Amor, se dio cuenta de que su amada no era feliz a su lado y partió en busca de Slytherin, pero él fue al colegio una noche, mientras Godric no estaba allí y creó la Cámara de Los Secretos, no sólo para eliminar a los muggles, ya que también había perdido a otra mujer de la que trató de enamorarse a manos de ellos, sino también de los que llevaran la sangre de Griffindor en sus venas. Antes de marcharse para siempre se despidió de su único y verdadero amor, ya que si Griffindor regresaba, le daría muerte a él y a su "supuesta hija".**_

_**- Entonces, ella no era su hija? Espera, eso no lo dice el diario!**_

_**- Ella era hija de Godric, sólo que se parecía más a Rowena y su aspecto fue influenciado por la magia del ritual, y lo sé porque un historiador de hace varios siglos había tratado de investigar la vida del fundador de la casa de las serpientes, pero todo su trabajo fue destruido durante un incendio y sólo se salvaron unas pocas hojas de su trabajo, las cuales Dumbledore recuperó y guardó. Volviendo al punto, el medallón brilló cuando te lo colocaste, además eres la única que puede reencontrarse y conocer el amor de Slytherin antes del eclipse, eres joven, no permitas que te suceda lo mismo que a tu antepasada, no quiero forzarte a nada pero esa profecía se cumplirá lo quieras o no...**_

_**- Pero yo amo a George!- Dijo entre las lágrimas que surcaban un camino hasta sus labios.- Lo único que falta que me digas es que el único heredero de Slytherin vivo del que habla la profecía es Voldemort.**_

_**Hubo silencio...**_

_**Emily lo entendió.**_

_**- No... dime que es una broma, dime que no es cierto...- Más lágrimas se asomaban por sus verdes ojos.**_

_**La anciana asintió levemente.**_

_**- NO!- Elizabeth jamás había escuchado un grito de dolor tan desgarrador, sentía como la pena y tristeza de su nieta inundaba la habitación, era como si cien dementores hubiesen entrado a la casa, pero era su poder, si bien el medallón no le entregaría su poder a sus herederos hasta el momento del eclipse, éste se activaba con los sentimientos de su portador.**_

_**- Por eso te hemos traido aquí, por eso te hemos entrenado, por eso Dumbledore te ingresó en la Orden, el quiere evadir al destino, evitar que la profecía se cumpla.- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su desconsolada nieta.**_

_**- En... ...por...q..qué...no...me mantiene aquí hasta que la profecía pase? Por qué sólo debo quedarme aquí por un año, y no dos, hasta que pase el eclipse?**_

_**- Porque Voldemort te encontraría, lo hemos despistado, ya registró toda Gran Bretaña y Europa, le falta Asia y África, en un par de meses vendrá hacia aquí, y no debe encontrarte, así te perderá el rastro, si bien él no sabe tu identidad, él percibe el poder cuando lo tiene cerca, además tu lugar está en la Orden, debes ayudar a Potter, presiento que él es el único que lo derrotará, haz que caiga antes de que te encuentre, antes del eclipse.**_

_**Así permanecieron, abuela y nieta, abrazadas y protegiéndose por varias horas más.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**En su cabeza sólo resonaba una frase: "Se unirán en sangre y alma el día del eclipse, el medallón se abrirá y la historia volverá a repetirse, pero esta vez, su final será distinto..."**_

_**Sus ojos se humedecían con el recuerdo de esa frase, se negaba a aceptarlo, jamás permitiría que esa profecía se cumpliera, jamás. Ella escaparía del destino, su destino y el del Heredero de Slytherin.**_

_**Sus experiencias en Canadá habían sido extraordinarias, podía rendir tranquilamente los EXTASIS y salir bien librada. No hizo demasiados amigos, ya que prefería pasar desapercibida, no quería estar atada a algo más y menos en un lugar tan lejano.**_

_ **Entre la escuela y sus clases con su abuela, quien resultó ser una bruja muy hábil y poderosa, podría combatir a cualquier enemigo competente, menos a él. Él jamás debía verla.**_

_**Llevaba puesto un traje de duelo, era el que había usado Rowena en sus más célebres combates. Tenía una túnica de cuello alto de estilo oriental sujetada por un corset de un azul zafiro un poco más oscuro que el de la túnica. Llevaba unos pantalones azul marino ajustados, permitiéndole mucha movilidad en caso de un combate, unas botas negras de caña alta y piel de colacuerno húngaro le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Unos guantes azules con detalles en bronce y terminados en punta cubrían sus brazos, desde un poco más arriba de los codos hasta el inicio de su dedo mayor. El medallón de Rowena resaltaba en su cuello, su cadena de oro rojo hacía juego con los ornamentos de los guantes y sus aretes, encima de todo llevaba una capa azul noche que la camuflaría muy bien en caso de una apresurada huída. Sus rizos habían crecido varios centímetros en los últimos meses, ahora su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura y lo llevaba recogido en una media cola con un broche azul con incrustaciones de zafiros. Quien la viera jamás la reconocería, parecía un Auror, joven pero imponente y poderoso. Pero por la pintura que había visto en la casa de su abuela, ella era la viva imagen de su ancestro, a excepción de sus ojos, verde esmeralda y no azul zafiro como los del águila.**_

_**Llegó a la puerta de La Madriguera cuando alguien se le apareció por detrás, enseguida desenfundo su varita y lanzó un desmaius a su acompañante. Éste apenas logró esquivarlo y se alejó un poco.**_

_**- Veo que tus habilidades han incrementado considerablemente, Emily.**_

_**Entonces vio como los ojos del director de Hogwarts la contemplaban con orgullo a través de los anteojos de medialuna.**_

_**- Profesor, que susto me ha dado!**_

_**- Por lo menos he comprobado tus habilidades y tu estado de alerta, debemos marcharnos, hoy tendrás tu bautismo de fuego.**_

_**- Se refiere a...**_

_**- Si, te necesito en el ministerio, presisamente en el departamento de misterios. Harry y sus amigos han ido en busca de la profecía influenciado por Voldemort, varios Aurors van en camino pero no serán suficientes, y creo que Sirius Black ha muerto, debo controlar a Harry y protejerlo de Voldemort, él aún no está listo para el combate final, necesito que tu defiendas a los otros, pero te pido que te coloques la capa y ocultes tu rostro, no quiero que nadie te reconosca, los Aurors sabran que estas de su lado pero ten cuidado, Voldemort debe pensar que eres uno más del montón, comprendido?**_

_**- Si profesor.**_

_**- Perfecto, nos apareceremos allí de forma conjunta.**_

_**Ella sintió una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago, odiaba aparecerse, si bien aún no tenía licencia, en Canadá le estaba permitido. Sentía que flotaba y giraba a toda velocidad, era como si en cualquier momento se fuese a chocar contra una pared, de repente cayó y sus pies tocaron tierra firme.**_

_**- Aghh! Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a esto.- Dijo en tono quejumbroso.**_

_**Pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, frente a sus ojos ocurría una verdadera batalla entre aurors y mortífagos. Trató de buscar a sus amigos hasta que los localizó, se colocó la capucha para evitar ser reconocida y salió a su encuentro. Harry había desaparecido mientras que Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny eran rodeados por dos encapuchados.**_

_**Emily se interpuso en su camino.**_

_**- Quedense detrás de mí!- Dijo en un tono grve para no ser reconocida.**_

_**Así lo hicieron los chicos, quienes trataban de hacer una barrera protectora para evitar que los hechizos los alcansasen.**_

_**- Desmaius!- Gritó ella.**_

_**El encapuchado más alto logró desviar el hechizo, pero éste le dió a su compañero de jándolo fuera de combate. Era un duelo uno a uno.**_

_**- Oye niño, nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte con tus mayores? Podrías salir herido y no veo por aquí a tu mami para que te proteja, buaja ja ja.- Dijo de forma burlona la rasposa voz del hombre.- Confringio!**_

_**- Impedimenta!**_

_**El haz de luz roja se desvió y golpeó una estantería cercana haciendo que ésta explotara.**_

_**- Bien, bien, bien, parece que el niño sabe jugar!**_

_**- Glacuis!**_

_**Una ventisca surgió de la varita de la chicalogrando congelar la mitad del cuerpo del mortífago, pero eso no lo detuvo.**_

_**- Envertesatilum!**_

_**Emily dio un salto para esquivar el hechizo, el cual le dio a uno de los aurors que combatía, mandándolo a volar fuera del campo de batalla.**_

_**- Argentum Cortum!**_

_**Unos discos metálicos salieron de la varita del hombre, en dirección a ella. Y por lo que sabía, esos discos no iban a hacerle cosquillas precisamente.**_

_**- Protejo!- Gritó, pero fue un poco tarde, uno de los discos rozó a toda velocidad su pómulo izquierdo.**_

_**Una gota escarlata manchó el piso, una línea de sangre recorría su rostro.**_

_**- Has logrado librarte de mis ataques, incluso has utilizado hielo encantado, pero sabes qué le gana al hielo? EL FUEGO! DESCENDO!- Gritó el hombre , mientras unas llamas negras salían de la punta de su varita y un rugido ensordecedor similar a un rugido dio paso a una bestia llameante. Todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas.**_

_**- Muchachos, huyan! Corran! aléjense y no miren atras!- Les gritó a sus amigos Emily.**_

_**- Reconoces el peligro cuando lo vez verdad, pequeño héroe?**_

_**- Esto es...**_

_**- Fuego Maligno!**_

_**- Protejo Horribilis!- Gritó ella, formando una barrera para evitar que el fuego se exparsa.**_

_**Se sentía en el infierno mismo, fuego por todos lados, el humo comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones, debía apagarlo, pero era muy complicado, sólo había dos opciones, o su oponente lo hacía o debía encontrar la forma de quitarle su varita para apagar el incendio. Sólo podía detenerlo con su varita, y tenía una ventaja, el hielo encantado aún no se había derretido por la acción del fuego, por lo que su oponente aún estaba inmobilizado. Pero no por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Mientras el hombre reía por su presunta Emily, Emily logró lanzarle un hechizo inmobilizador, quitándole la varita ante la mirada atónita del mortífago.**_

_**- Accio varita!- La varita se aproximó a ella a toda velocidad y la atrapó en el aire. Apuntó al fuego para apagarlo, lamentablemente el uso de un acquamenti no la ayudaría en aquella ocación, debía recordar el hechizo con el que se finalizaba esa maldición.**_

_**-Finitem Pyrum!- Gritó, en ese momento una nube de vapor blanca se abalanzó contra el fuego y fue reduciendo el tamaño de las llamas.**_

_**Emily se sentía mareada, había inalado demasiado humo. Cuando hubo retirado el escudo, el combate estaba terminando, varios mortífagos se habían escapado y un par de ellos yacían en el piso en una posición similar a la de su oponente, dejando de lado los vestigios de hielo que aún tenia en las piernas. Llas autoridades del ministerio habían llegado y pusieron bajo custodia a los mortífagos.**_

_**En ese momento cinco figuras se le acercaron, eran sus amigos.**_

_**- Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado!- Decía la pequeña Weasley.**_

_**- Si, se nota que dominas magia de muy alto nivel.- Dijo una sonrojada Hermione.**_

_**- No nos dirás tu nombre, verdad?- Preguntó Luna con su usual tono místico.**_

_**- Lo siento, niños pero debo irme otro día platicaremos, me necesitan ahora.- Dijo ella, tratando de que no la reconoscan.**_

_**Ella se alejaba cuando oyó sus voces a sus espaldas.**_

_**- Adios, nos vemos.- Dijeron Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna.**_

_**- Adios, valiente guerrero, ansío verte otra vez..- Dijo Hermione, comentario que no le hizo mucha gracia a Ron, pero sí a Emily, quien se imaginaba la expresión de la chica cuando se enterase quien era su salvador.**_

_**Iba sonriendo cuando a lo lejos distinguió una cabellera platinada, cosa que le heló la sangre. Se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas, pero se alivió al descubrir que el dueño de ese cabello era Lucius Malfoy, y no su hijo. Emily pensaba que Draco no podía ser tan malo como su padre, hace más de un año se lo había demostrado, sólo esperaba que su negativa no haya afectado la única parte del chico que lo hacía permanecer en la luz.**_

_**- Oye!**_

_**Emily se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Frente a ella había una mujer de unos treinta años o menos, con el cabello rosa chicle y rostro amable.**_

_**- Dumbledore te busca, está abajo, por cierto soy Nimphadora Tonks, no te preocupes se tu nombre, Albus me lo dijo, debemos mantener bajo perfil. Yo te guiaré. **_

_**Bajaron por el ascensor y atravezaron un pasillo que los llevó al lado de una fuente con cuatro figuras doradas y semidestruidas. Allí el Ministro de Magia, Dumbledore y Shackelbolt hablaban del regreso del Innombrable. En cuanto ella apareció, el anciano despidió a sus acompañantes y se dirigió a ella.**_

_**- No esperaba menos de ti, Emily. Pudiste manejar una situación que sólo un mago con gran experiencia habría podido hacer. Ahora te llevaré a San Mungo para que chequeen que no hubo ningun daño, visitarás a tu madre y este fin de semana irás a la casa de los Weasleys, además tenemos una junta de la Orden allí, ya que debido a la muerte de Sirius el Ministerio tomará poseción del cuartel hasta que encuentren el testamento. Como justo terminan las clases podrás ver a todos tus amigos, incluso Harry pasará el fin de semana allí, pero luego volverá a Privet Drive. Has entendido?**_

_**- Si, profesor.**_

_**- Ahora utilizaremos la Red Flu para llegar al hospital, no es tan emosionante como aparecerse pero no hay otra opción.**_

_**Emily rogaba que no le causara el mismo efecto que la aparición, pero se equivocó, cuando llegó a su destino tenía unas naúseas apenas pudo contener las ganas de vomitar. Pero la consolaba el hecho de que pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su madre y a su novio.**_


	14. Reencuentros y sorpresas

_**Capítulo 14: "Reencuentros y sorpresas"**_

_**Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban de regreso en La Madriguera para pasar el fin de semana, por lo menos Harry. Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. En los diarios no se hablaba de otra cosa. Habían comenzado a aparecer los rumores sobre el Elegido, pero a Harry eso no le importaba. La muerte de su padrino había sido un fuerte golpe para él, pero sus amigos trataban de distraerlo así no pensaba en ello.**_

_**Estaban probando unos nuevos chascos que Fred y George habían traído de su recién fundada tienda. Los seis se encontraban en la habitación de Ron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Miraron por la ventana del tercer piso que justo daba a la puerta y vieron a Albus Dumbledore junto a una figura encapuchada.**_

_**- ES ÉL! ES ÉL!- Gritaba una eufórica Hermione y una ansiosa Ginny.**_

_**Ambas comenzaron a saltar por el cuarto ante la atónita mirada de los chicos.**_

_**- Quién?- Preguntó Fred.**_

_**- El apuesto auror que nos salvó en el atrio.- Dijo Ginny con voz de soñadora.**_

_**- Apuesto? Ni siquiera lo viste!- Dijo Ron.**_

_**- Pero fue muy valiente! Derrotó a dos mortífagos muy poderosos y logro extinguir el fuego maligno que uno de ellos convocó! Eso es poder!- Decía la castaña muy emosionada.**_

_**- Por sus gritos eufóricos y sin sentido dedusco que les parece muy atractivo niñas.- Dijo George.**_

_**- Pero ni siquiera le vieron el rostro!- Gritó el menor de los Weasleys desesperado al ver a su amiga y hermana actuar tan extraño.**_

_**- No estes celoso Ronnie!- Dijo Harry divertido ante las rojas orejas de su amigo.**_

_**- Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo...- Empezó George.**_

_**- Vamos a conocer al todopoderoso y habilidoso chico.- Terminó Fred.**_

_**- No olviden apuesto!- Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro, a lo que Ron se enojó más.**_

_**Las chicas bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras que los chicos se tomaron su tiempo, Fred y George llevaban sus cajas llenas de sortilegios ya que debían hacer un par de experimentos con los gnomos del jardín.**_

_**Las chicas llegaron primero y encontraron a los señores Weasley junto con el director y su acompañante.**_

_**- Ahh! Veo que no hay necesidad de llamarlos, Molly.- Dijo el director.- Porque están todos en camino para "conocer" a mi acompañante.**_

_**- Chicas esto las va a sorprender mucho.- Dijo la señora Weasley en su usual tono dulce.**_

_**Ron y Harry habían llegado, este primero con cara de pocos amigos.**_

_**Todas las miradas fueron dirijidas al portador de la túnica azul. El encapuchado descubrió su rostro ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. Nadie habló. Los cuator chicos se habían quedado helados hasta que Ron comenzó a reírse estrepitozamente.**_

_**- Si, chicas, ya veo su punto jajaajaja, es muuuuuy apuestooo jajajaja!- Decía el chico entre risas.**_

_**Las chicas no lo podían creer, había regresado. Los cuatro abrazaron a la persona de la túnica azul y se separaron entre risas y lágrimas.**_

_**- Bueno, bueno a ver familia, tanto alboroto por el tipo ese...?- Dijo George mientras entraba con la caja en mano a la habitación.**_

_**Un estrepitozo ruido se oyó a continuación, la caja había caído al suelo esparciendo todo su contenido por la habitación. George estaba estático y boquiabierto. No podía creer que la persona que tenía enfrente era nada más y nada menos que...**_

_**- Emily...- Dijo en un suspiro.**_

_**En ese momento entraba su gemelo.**_

_**- George, acaso te oí decir Emil...- Dijo Fred, quien se quedó atónito ante lo que miraba su hermano, pero su parálisis le duró poco ya que fue corriendo hacia ella, la alzó en el aire y le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla. **_

_**- Te extrañamos tanto pequeña! Verdad, George?- Decía el pelirrojo.- George?**_

_**Pero no hubo respuesta. Eso hirió a Emily. No entendía la actitud de su novio. Entonces ella fue y lo abrazó.**_

_**- Te extrñe tanto George.- Le susurró al oído.**_

_**- Emily... Realmente eres tu?**_

_**- Si, soy yo y he regresado.**_

_**Al terminar de decir esta frase, George le correspondió el abrazo. La abrazó fuertemente temiendo que fuese sólo un sueño y ella se le escapase de las manos.**_

_**- Bueno, lamento mucho interrumpir este conmovedor momento, pero debemos tener nuestra junta secreta.- Dijo el anciano.**_

_**Ambos chicos se separaron.**_

_**- Debo ir.- Dijo la chica.**_

_**- QUÉ? POR QUÉ ELLA PUEDE ASISTIR A SUS REUNIONES SECRETAS Y NOSOTROS NO!- Preguntaba un indignado Harry, al cual se le unieron las voces de Ron y los gemelos.**_

_**- Por la simple razón de que su madre se lo permite, y ha demostrado ser merecedora de pertenecer a la Orden, además dumbledore así lo quiere.- Dijo la señora Weasley a modo de regaño.**_

_**A lo cual los chicos no pudieron refutar.**_

_**Emily se despidió de ellos y se fue a la cocina, donde se realizaría la reunión. **_

_**Allí Dumbledore les explicó a varios miembros de la Orden la situación de Emily. Incluso su verdadera edad, cosa que escandalizó a la madre de Ron. El único pequeño detalle que no les contó era todo el asunto relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw, la profecía y Voldemort.**_

_**Cuando la reunión hubo terminado la señora Weasley le dijo que mejor fuera a la antigua habitación de Charlie a descanzar antes de la cena. Pero cuando salió de la cocina vio al gato de Hermione jugando con lo que paracía una oreja?. "OHH!NO! Las orejas extensibles, debieron haberlo escuchado todo!" Ella no sabía qué pasaría a continuación, pero decidió escabullirse a su habitación y someterse al interrogatorio a la hora de la cena.**_

_**Subió las escaleras silenciosamente para así pasar desapercivida. Entró en la oscura habitación y cerró la puerta con magia. Por lo que logró dislumbrar en la habitación, ésta era pequeña, con una ventana, un armario, una cama grande y confortable y un baño. **_

_**Ella quería tomar una larga siesta, estaba algo cansada debido a los recientes acontecimientos, se quitó la capa y estaba a punto de prender la luz cuando dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por detrás y la arrinconaron contra la pared. Emily trató de zafarse, pero los brazos le sujetaban fuertemente als muñecas, estaba a punto de patear a la figura cuando ésta le habló.**_

_**- No temas, Emy.- Susurró la voz.- Soy yo.**_

_**- George, casi me matas del susto, eres idiota o que?- Preguntó enojada.**_

_**- Perdón por querer sorprenderte, pero al parecer la que me sorprendió a mí fuiste tú.**_

_**Emily se quedó petrificada, sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando.**_

_**- Por qué no me lo dijiste?**_

_**- Ya lo escuchaste, no podía, Dumbledore me necesitaba y además debía protegerme, Voldemort mató a mi padre! Crees que no buscará terminar con la familia del traidor? No puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que ingresé al colegio un año antes para que me protejan de él y de sus seguidores, además sería muy sospechoso!**_

_**- Pero por qué no confiaste en mí? Soy tu novio! Se supone que ibas a compartir este tipo de cosas conmigo. Encima te desapareciste, no tuve noticias tuyas en todo el verano hasta que el director nos informó de la situación. Creí...creí que el innombrable te había hecho algo!**_

_**- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Dijo ella en un tono dulce y le carició el rostro con la mano.- No te importa que sea dos años menor que tú?**_

_**- Por supuesto que no, no me importó un año mucho menos dos, yo te amo Emy, pero quiero saber si aún tu sientes lo mismo por mí, o acaso conociste a alguien allí.**_

_**Emily rodó los ojos, otra vez con sus celos.**_

_**- Si hubiera alguien más, yo haría ésto..?- Emily lo besó con pasión, hacía meses que deseaba reencontrarse con él, sentir esos labios.**_

_**George acercó más su cuerpo al de la chica, la amaba, deseaba que fuera suya y de nadie más, que nunca lo dejase. La lengua del chico comenzó a introducirse en la boca de su amada y a jugar en su interior, profundizando así aún más el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura de la chica, mientras que las de ella se aferraban a la fuerte espalda del chico.**_

_**Lentamente, él hizo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Ésta acción provocó que Emily soltara pequeños gemidos de excitación, que al pelirrojo le encantaban y lo invitaban a continuar.**_

_**Ella se sentía en el cielo, cada beso suyo era un paso hacia el paraíso. Su cuerpo quería explorar más esas sensaciones, por lo que lo tomó del cuello para profundizar más el beso y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Sintió como una de las manos del chico subía lentamente por su pierna, disfrutando de cada momento, cada roce de su piel.**_

_**George podía sentir la excitación de su chica, su agitada respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara contra el suyo, haciendo que él comience a perder el control. Cuando su mano llegó al trasero de ella, George reprimió un gemido. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería sentir esa parte de su chica, en realidad quería sentirla a toda ella, quería explorar su cuerpo virgen y dejar su marca en él. Entonces la chica hizo algo que él no esperaba, tomó la mano que estaba en su cintura y la colocó en su seno derecho, haciendo que el miembro de su amante despertara de su profundo sueño. Ella sintió el bulto entre sus piernas, pero no se apartó, por el contrario, lo acercó más a ella y comenzó a moverse involuntariamente. Frotándolo de una manera exquisita con su pelvis y haciendo que George gimiera más fuerte y gritara su nombre entrecortadamente.**_

_**Mientras tanto él le acariciaba los senos a ella, que si bien eran algo pequeños, tenían el tamaño suficiente para que cupieran en sus manos. Cuando los presionaba, Emily gemía de una manera deliciosa y excitante. Ambos se habían metido en un terreno peligroso, donde perderían algo más que sus ropas.**_

_**- Estasss...sseggg...segura...de que...quieresss... continuar..? Porque yo no me detendré si seguimos.- Dijo George agitado.**_

_**Emily entendió a lo que se refería, pero ella no quería detenerse, su mente se resistía pero su cuerpo la obligaba a seguir. Entonces ella colocó su boca en la oreja de George y con su mano masejeó el miembro de su novio a través de la tela que lo cubría, poniéndolo más duro aún.**_

_**- Si, George. Estoy muy segura.**_

_**Él no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, hizo un hechizo silenciador, así nadie los escucharía y guió a su chica a la cama mientras la besaba con mucha pasión y lujuria.**_

_**Él había quedado en boxers y ella en ropa interior y con la falda puesta cuando él le desabrochó el corpiño para admirar y poseer uno, mejor dicho dos, de los tesoros de su chica. Jamás había visto algo tan perfecto e inocente. Comenzó a sobarlos mientras los besaba. Ella había tirado su cabeza hacia atrás a causa del placer que le producía su novio y daba unos sonoros y muy excitantes gemidos. Incluso gritó su nombre un par de veces. Pero lo mejor fue cuando él comenzó a frotar su miembro con la zona más sensible de la chica, si los gemidos de hace un rato le habían parecido excitantes, los nuevos le producían querer poseerla en ese mismo momento. Podía sentir como la ropa interior de su chica se había humedecido a causa del placer. Le quitó la falda de una manera salvaje, y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la única prenda que cubría a su chica cuando...**_

_**TOC...TOC...TOC...**_

_**La puerta sonó estrepitosamente.**_

_**- Emily soy yo, Ginny. Mi madre me ha pedido que te avise que la cena estará servida en cinco minutos. Así que baja pronto.**_

_**Emily casi se muere del susto, miró a su acompañante que al parecer no se había percatado de que su hermana menor estaba a punto de descubrirlos, entonces tomó su varita que había ido a parar a la mesita de noche y quitó el hechizo silenciador.**_

_**- Ya voy...Ginny!- Dijo intentando reprimir un gemido ya que su novio había comenzado a acariciar su zona sur a través de sus bragas ( bombacha o como le digan) rosadas. **_

_**George no pudo evitar sonreír al notar cuan nerviosa estaba su Emily, pero eso no lo detuvo, quería seguir, quería hacerle el amor a esa chica, costase lo que costase, y ahora que ella le había dicho que sí, nadie lo detendría.**_

_**- Por cierto, Emy...- Dijo la voz de la pelirroja.- Has visto a mi hermano George?**_

_**-mmm...No...**_

_**- Qué raro! Habría jurado que estaba allí. Porque mi madre me hizo buscarlo por toda la casa y el único lugar que me falta revisar es tu cuarto... Podría entrar?- Dijo inocéntemente la chica, intentando así confirmar sus sospechas.**_

_**- Espera un momento, estoy tomándome un baño. Aquí no está, pero espera que destrabo la puerta así puedes entrar y buscarlo. Lo que menos quiero es salir semidesnuda y encontrármelo a él.- Mintió la chica.**_

_**" Si claro, eso ni Ron te lo cree, y eso que se traga todo lo que le decimos con Hermy, jejeje" pensó la chica.**_

_**Mientras tanto Emily apartó a George, lo metió en el baño y arregló la habitación así ella no encontraría ni la cama desarmada ni el reguero de ropa.**_

_**Se metió en el baño con sus cosas, quitó el hechizo y cerró la puerta.**_

_**- Pasa!**_

_**Ginny entró y se puso a revisar el cuarto, mientras George seguía muy entretenido con el cuerpo de la nerviosa chica, acariciándolo, explorándolo y produciéndole placer. Emily no podía pararlo, tampoco puso demasiado empeño en ello, pero cada vez le era más difícil reprimir sus gemidos.**_

_**- Ahhh!- Gimió sin querer, cosa que no pasó desapercivida por su amiga.**_

_**- Emy? Qué pasó?**_

_**- Nada Ginny, es que me quemé con el agua.- "Qué mentirosa" pensó.**_

_**- Cualquiera que te hubiese oído gemir así habría pensado que la causa no era dolor, más bien todo lo contrario.- Ginny que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, quería obligarla a confesar.- Pensaría que la estas pasando muuuuy bien con alguien, tal vez con cierto pelirrojo cuyo nombre empieza con Geor y termina con ge.**_

_**- Ay Ginny, cómo voy a estar con tu hermano aquí, y haciendo ese tipo de cosas en la misma casa en la que está toda su familia y mis amigos.**_

_**- Mmmm...Emily se ve que no conoces ese lado de mi hermano.- Dijo la chica con malicia.**_

_**Emily apenas podía escuchar lo que Ginny decía, ya que George le había quitado la última prenda que traía puesta y subía por su entrepierna dándole húmedos besos, hasta que llegó a su clítoris, el cual besó con pasión e introdujo su lengua en su interior, provocando que la rubia sintiera un espasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, había tenído un orgasmo. Para reprimir el gemido y evitar que su amiga lo oyera tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos.**_

_**- Aa...a qqué te refieress conn eso Ginny?- Le preguntó.**_

_**- Oh, Emily mi hermano es un pervertido, si lo hubieras escuchado con Fred hablando sobre sexo el otro día. No te preocupes, todos sus deseos y fantasías iban dirijidos a tí.**_

_**- Qué?- Preguntó incrédula de lo que le decía la chica.**_

_**- Le contó a mi hermano cómo harían ustedes dos para pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Dijo que haría que le rogases ser suya, por no mencionar que te penetraría tantas veces que tendrían por lo menos ocho o diez orgasmos en una noche. Incluso pedirías parar a causa del placer.**_

_**- Cómo que dijo eso'? y de esa forma!**_

_**- Nno lo dijo así, fue mucho más sutil, En realidad dijo que te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.**_

_**- Ahhh.-Dijo aliviada.- Pero de donde sacaste todo eso de los diez orgasmos, y lo de tantas...emmm.**_

_**- Penetraciones? Ah, eso lo deduje porque si un chico me quisiese hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo mínimo que le exigiría son diez orgasmos en una noche jejeje.**_

_**Emily no se creía la contestación de su amiga, y si su cara era de sorpresa, deberían haber visto la de George al escuchar a su pobre e "inocente" hermanita hablar así.**_

_**- Bueno, Emy. Volviendo a la búsqueda de George, no lo encontré aquí, asi que te pediría que me dejaras entrar al baño.**_

_**- Qué! Nooo!**_

_**- Hay algún inconveniente con eso?- Preguntó la chica aguantándose la risa.- No creo que vaya a ver algo que no haya visto antes, ambas somos chicas y no hay nada de malo, si te da verguenza, cúbrete con una toalla.**_

_**- Espera un momento, si?**_

_**Emily se apartó de George y le entregó su ropa y él se apareció en el ático. Mientras ella se cubría con una toalla. **_

_**- Aquamenti.-Susurró y se mojó con el agua para dar un efecto de recién bañada, además mojó un poco la bañera para que Ginny no se diera cuenta.**_

_**Ginny abrió la puerta y no le sorprendió el estado de su amiga. Los labios sonrosados, movimientos nerviosos, la toalla mal acomodada dejando a la vista uno de sus senos, el cual estaba enrojecido y con el pezón endurecido notoriamente, como si alguien lo hubiese estado sobando.**_

_**- Emy, por tu estado no parece que hayas tomado un baño pacífico y relajante.**_

_**- Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Ginny se sobó su propio seno a modo de mostrarle a lo que se refería. Cuando la rubia entendió a lo que se refería se sonrojó mucho.**_

_**- Aparentemente el agua tenía manos, jejeje. Arréglate y baja, le diré a mi madre que George estaba en el jardín y que irá en un momento y que tu te estas terminando de arreglar. - Dicho ésto, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta.- No le diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes.**_

_**- Gracias.**_

_**- De nada amiga, lamento haberlos interrumpido.- Dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó, dejando a una rubia muy acalorada.**_

_**- Ahora realmente necesitaré un baño de agua bien fría.- Se dijo.**_

_**Cuando terminó, se vistió y ordenó el baño. Al juntar su ropa de dio cuenta de que le faltaba su bombacha ( o bragas), entonces se dio cuenta.**_

_**- George se la debió haber llevado junto con su ropa...**_

_**Luego se la pediría, pero después de la cena, no quería que nadie más se enterase de su "encuentro íntimo". **_

N/A: Y q tal el reencuentro entre Emily y George? A qué se referirá Ginny? Cómo será el regreso a Hogwarts? Draco la habrá olvidado? Todo eso y más será respondido en los próximos capítulos! Recuerden que sus reviews son lo que me mantienen escribiendo!


End file.
